A Series of Unfortunate Events
by NV19
Summary: AU after Season 5. Bo is slowly changing the ways of the Fae world, but foes new and old threaten her success.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: That's right, I'm back. And with a new story to boot. Also, I will be posting updates for What Could've Been. There's no shortage of episodes to write alternative plots for unfortunately. So if anyone has requests, let me know.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Incubation Period**

**Clinic **

One job.

All she had to do today, was _one_ job.

And yet, all the years she'd spent in the Fae world hadn't prepared her for this. It was just supposed to be a routine collection mission. In the years since Bo banished Jack, the Colony had been enjoying relative peace. More and more people were taking their rights back.

More importantly, their right to choose a side.

If they wanted to, they could. But, if they didn't then they could choose to be Unaligned. Everyday, people came forward for the latter. There would always be some people who didn't like the new regime, and would do everything they could to stop it from happening.

But Bo wasn't letting that happen. She had a good system worked out. In the last three years, she had cleaned up her region. With the help of Dyson, of course. Yes, Bo knew a few things about the community but she was still relatively new to the Politics side of the matter. He'd been around for a millennium and a half, so he knew everything.

With his guidance, she was able to clean up the mess the Ash and the Morrigan had made in the centuries before. It was going well. People looked to her as a leader, but she didn't want to be called a Queen. That was what her Father wanted her to be.

And whenever she associated herself with that label, she just thought back to her Darker days. When the Darkness inside of her would beg to be let free. Fortunately, she was in full control of that part of herself now. Of course, it was a bonus that her love for a certain Blonde genius helped that cause.

Not long after they sent Dagny off to be with Kenzi, Lauren cracked the code on her faulty serum and created a safe way to expand her life force. She had no powers, and couldn't channel anyone's abilities through touch like last time. But that wasn't her goal. Her goal, was to age slowly so she could have a life with Bo.

An eternal one.

And now they had that.

But, they also had bad days. Like this one. Bo had been conferring with a few Clan Leaders when their meeting was attacked by a group of zealots. Dyson had been tracking them for a while, but couldn't get a lead on where they were based. Otherwise he would've dealt with them.

A few Elders from various clans were killed. The Zealots weren't a fan of anyone who dared to conform to Bo's new rules. And Bo herself was struck with a bullet, it wouldn't have been a big deal except it was lodged in her shoulder.

By the time Dyson got a handle on things, four members of the group had fled but he managed to injure one enough to contain. He was going to bring him back to the old Light Compound which was now Bo's _personal_ Compound, and throw him in the dungeon while he tended to Bo.

A little over three years ago, the new Ash they appointed for the Light Fae was murdered. And after all the attacks, the Dark's leader jumped ship too. So, Bo thought it wise to acquire the Light Compound in the craziness. She needed a base of operations for her own agenda and this way she had all the resources she needed.

Plus, nearly every Fae in the region looked to her as their Queen, even though she had no crown. The staff and guards left over from the Ash all pledged themselves to her.

It was a good deal.

Once the prisoner was dealt with, he carried Bo up to Lauren's clinic. He sat her down on a bed in one of the private rooms, only to see that Bo wasn't looking happy. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm in big trouble!" Bo was kind of fearing for her life at the moment. "Do you know how mad Lauren's gonna be when she gets here? I told her this was a _routine_ meeting?" Her Girlfriend had quite the temper.

"And it was, until we were attacked. None of us could've seen that coming. It's no one's fault" he didn't blame her.

Bo had to laugh, "You think that's gonna make a difference to her? Have you met Lauren?" She actually wasn't joking. If he thought she was going to be fine with this, then he was stupid. "She nearly bit my ear off when she had to stitch me up the last time, after that Gremlin slashed my leg" that wasn't fun for her.

And it was made worse when her Girlfriend yelled at her for being careless with her safety.

"Bo, calm down. It's Lauren" he smiled. "She loves you. Trust me, the only thing she's gonna care about is that you're alive—" he stopped talking when Lauren entered he room with an awful look on her face. "Or not" He took a step back.

Lauren picked out her gloves from her lab coat pocket, placing them on each hand slowly. "So, I heard it was a gunshot" she let the latex snap against her wrist as she put the last glove on.

It was enough to terrify them both.

"Yeah, just in the shoulder" Dyson answered for Bo because she was too scared to talk.

"Exit wound?" Lauren spoke while she went to the other end of the room to grab some supplies. Dyson seemed to be the only one talking, so he replied with a no. She came face to face with her injured Girlfriend. "Does it hurt?"

Bo cleared her throat, "A little" it came out in a whisper.

Lauren began feeling around the back of her shoulder for the bullet, she hovered her finger over something hard so she decided to have a little payback. "How about now?" She pushed it in and heard Bo groan. "Well, good news is I've found it. Bad news, I'm gonna have to cut it out"

"Can it wait? Maybe it's not a good idea to arm you with a blade right now" Bo meant it as a joke but it didn't do her any favors. "Lauren, I'm sorry. We took every precaution, none of us saw this coming"

Sighing, Lauren began wiping the back of Bo's shoulder with iodine. "That doesn't matter. I'm just waiting for that phone call to tell me you've been killed. What'd you think that'll do to me? Why do you have guards, if they can't protect you?"

"It was a freak accident, and it won't happen again. I'll make sure okay? You will never get one of those calls, I promise. So, are we good?" Bo didn't want to fight with her. She'd just been shot.

"Not really but we both know I can't stay mad at you for more than ten minutes. I'm glad you're okay—" Lauren kissed her. "But, I've gotta get this out while it's at the surface. So, ready?"

Bo nodded, "I'm in your capable hands" she sat as still as she could so Lauren could cut out the bullet.

But as Lauren was pulling it out, she noticed two things. "It's not as big as I was expecting. You might not even need stitches—" she used her pliers to pull the rest of it out, and when she did she saw something strange about it. "It's made of wood. And, are those etchings?" She squinted her eyes, trying to see.

The only problem was, it was soaked in Bo's blood so much that she couldn't see the markings properly. "I can't tell, so I'll wash it out and check back later. But you're not feeling any pain or anything?"

Bo shook her head, "Nope, nothing more than an ache. Which feels a lot better now that you got the thing out" she felt fine.

"Okay, that's good" Lauren placed the bullet in a silver bowl with some water and left it there. "Time for the gauze" She began cleaning out the wound, and then taped it up with gauze and finally sealed it with a kiss. "Better?"

That kiss certainly helped matters, "Much, thanks. So, am I clear to leave? Because I've still got a few meetings to finish up. One with a Vampire Queen, and another with a Troll Commander"

"You seriously think I'm gonna let you go back to one of those awful meetings?" Lauren was shocked she even asked. "No! You are most definitely _not_ cleared! You can either go to the Dal, or go home. Your choice" she folded her arms.

Bo knew this was just Lauren being worried but it was a little over dramatic. "Lauren, this is my job. I can't stop doing it because someone tried to hurt me. It comes with the territory"

This wasn't something Lauren was going to be able to talk her out of. "Okay. If you think it's safe to go back, then you should go—" she went to grab the steel bowl with the bullet in. "I just hope you don't end up back here in an hour suffering from something even worse" she left without another word.

And just like that, Bo was back in the dog house.

"So, is that a no-go on the meetings?" Dyson didn't know what the clear answer was.

Bo sighed, bowing her head. She just couldn't win. "Take my advice Dyson" she hopped off the bed, holding her injured arm close to her body. "Never date a Doctor" she said it to him on her way out of the room.

At the end of the day, she loved Lauren more than anything. Even after all this time, their connection remained strong. But sometimes Lauren worried a lot more than she should've. She knew what Bo's role in this world was, and she knew what the cons were that came with it.

Yes, Bo would get injured. But wasn't stupid enough to let someone get enough of an upper hand to actually kill her. A few scratches and bruises here and there, were a small price to pay for a better world.

As she left the room, she tried to find Lauren but one of her assistants said that she'd gone to the Testing Lab and didn't want to be disturbed. Normally, Bo would ignore that demand and go right in. But she knew the Testing Lab was a clean room, and Lauren already bit her head off the last time she went in without permission.

It was just a white room to her. How was she supposed to know she had to wear a special suit?

So, Bo had no choice but to leave it. She made sure to tell the assistant to relay a message to Lauren. Bo wanted her to call when she exited the Lab, and if she didn't then that would only go to show how mad she still was. "What's our next stop again?" She needed Dyson to remind her.

"With Allegra Harken. The Vampire Queen uptown, she's open to the prospect of what you have to offer. But she's still hesitant. Everyone is, after going so long doing it the old way. Honestly, she'll be easier to win over than the Troll Commander" he wasn't looking forward to that.

Bo rubbed her forehead, she had a splitting headache all of a sudden. "Yeah, remind me of his name again. Turk? Kirk?" She felt like her mind was fuzzy.

"It's Roark, actually" he noticed she was rubbing her head. "Hey? You okay? Do you want me to call for Lauren?"

That wasn't needed, "No, I'm good. It's probably from the blood I lost. It's a familiar feeling. Besides, she's still pissed at me right now. It'd just make things worse. Let's just go, finish the meetings, and then I can go home. Sooner the better" she grabbed her jacket and followed him out.

**Allegra's Den, Uptown – Later**

Luckily, Bo's headache seemed to go away after she got some food and a refreshing drink. Stupid blood loss. So, she was more than ready to take on the Vampire Queen for this meeting.

The den was dark, and musky. Bo could barley see in front of her own face let alone anything else.

Hundreds of years ago, the Vampires decided to nest themselves uptown to a part of the city that didn't get much sun because it was shaded by the mountains. They could walk in sunlight thanks to evolution, but they would avoid it whenever they could.

Back in the eighteen hundreds, there were a lot of empty plots where the building were being built. Allegra acquired one and built a large den for her future Vampire brothers and sisters to join her and feel safe. The hallways were lit with flaming torches, and there was little to no heat in this place.

Vampires liked it cold.

Bo was led into Allegra's private Chamber, where she sat at the head of the table in nothing but a black silk robe. "Seriously? No one wants to see that" she didn't care for it.

"I'm hurt" Allegra said. "To be turned down by the Unaligned Succubus herself. You're saying nothing about me sparks your interests?"

Sitting down, Bo gave a smile. "I don't know what you've heard about me, but my heart's spoken for. As is my body, so let's drop it. And Dyson here?" She looked to her friend. "Well, he basically hates your guts. Warring species' and all" there was always something about Werewolves and Vampires.

It was so last year.

"Yes—" Allegra looked at the Wolf, eyeing him suspiciously. "I could smell the stench of Wet Dog as soon as you got to the front courtyard. Does he really have to be here?" She didn't want him in her presence.

But Bo didn't care. "Afraid so. When it comes to meetings, we're a package deal. How about we get down to why we're really here? Have you thought about my offer?"

Allegra gave a nod. "I have, though I must say; you're not offering much of an incentive for _my_ people. Say I wanted to expand into another district of the city. My kin crave fresh blood, and this town is slowly dwindling in numbers"

Uptown wasn't frequented by many young people. It was more of a retirement town now. Elderly people came here to live out the rest of their days, or to have a break from the city.

"Expand?" Dyson let out a dry chuckle. "You mean infect another healthy part of the city with your Vampiric blood. Turn more humans, end their lives?! No way! Bo, if you allow this it won't be long before you have an infestation on your hands!" He didn't like it.

Bo raised a hand, telling him to calm down. "I will allow you to expand into the next district over" She watched her smirk. "_However_, I forbid you to turn any humans. One thing _not_ dwindling in numbers, is your Clan. In fact, you're already exceeding capacity. You wouldn't want me to order a cull, would you?"

Allegra couldn't argue with her. Forbidding her to turn new recruits was harmful, but killing the members she already had would destroy her. "No, of course not. I accept your terms, and you may add it to your treaty. I'm prepared to sign it"

That's what Bo was here for.

The sound of Allegra's compliance was music to Bo's ears, so she snapped her fingers at Dyson. He reached into the briefcase he brought in and pulled out a thick document. He dropped it in front of Bo, along with a quill. Deals like these, had to be signed in blood.

That way, it was binding.

Bo quickly used a normal pen and added the stipulations she just agreed on with Allegra. She'd left a space for each person she had to meet with in the document just in case they needed to have something in return for signing. But whatever it ended up being, it would never be out of Bo's control.

"Signed in blood, and bound for eternity. Got a problem with that?" She asked her.

Allegra smiled, shaking her head. "Not at all" she asked one of her minions for a cup. "You know me. I'm all about the blood" she used her own fangs to bite into her wrist and began filling the cup. When it was enough, she dipped the quill in it and started to sign on the dotted line.

Once she was done, Dyson rounded the table to retrieve the treaty form her. While he did that, Bo got up from her chair and felt a little woozy. "Whoa" She took a second.

Dyson was back at her side in a flash, "You good?" He touched her arm.

Allegra began to smell something strange, "You don't look well Succubus—" It was very strange actually. "Is there a human in this building?!" She turned to one of her people.

Taking a second, Dyson smelt around and he smelt the same Human scent Allegra was picking up on. Only, it was coming from Bo. That wasn't good. He had to get her out of here. But he also had to throw Allegra off. So, he quickly took off his jacket and placed it around Bo's shoulders. "You look a little cold"

Bo frowned. "No I don't. I'm fine!" She went to remove it but he told her not to with a serious look. "What're you doing?" She whispered to him.

He shushed her, and just pulled the jacket around her further making sure it stayed on. "Let's just go. We're done here anyway"

"Is she alright?" Allegra began walking towards them trying to follow the smell but now all she smelt was the Wolf.

"She's fine. Just a little accident at an earlier meeting. With rest and recuperation, she'll be good as new by morning" he really hoped that was true.

Bo just gave Allegra a nod. "You won't regret coming on board with us. We're gonna make the world a better place for all Fae. I appreciate your cooperation" she raised her hand ready for Allegra to shake it.

But Dyson quickly pushed it down before Allegra had the chance. "Remember what Lauren said?" He blurted out suddenly. "No straining the wound. Best be on our way" he turned Bo around and began walking her out.

**Bo's Compound, Private Quarters – Later**

Dyson hadn't spoken to Bo the whole ride home. He just had to process what was happening. It wasn't possible. At least, it wasn't supposed to be. By the time they got back to Bo and Lauren's personal Quarters, he knew he had to explain to her what happened back there.

"I don't understand any of this" he began to pace back and forth.

Bo on the other hand, was so confused. "Understand what? What's your deal? You could've compromised our truce back there. Who cares if she could smell a human? It was probably someone from the street outside"

"It wasn't" Dyson turned to her. "Bo, have you used your powers since you got shot?" He had to ask.

She thought about it. "Uh, no. I don't think so. Why's that important?"

"Try it" he told her.

"Try it? On who? You?" Bo laughed at him. "You know I can't do that with you. I follow the one rule Lauren gave me. You and me, _can't_ do the chi thing. Only in dire emergency, _her_ words!" She wasn't going against her Girlfriend.

Dyson approached her. "Trust me, this qualifies. And she'd understand. I'm not asking you to kiss me. Just, try and sway me" he held out his hand for her.

Bo rolled her eyes, this was so stupid. "If it'll shut you up!" she slapped her hand down on his, holding tight as she began to sway him. Only, it didn't work. There was no tingle, no glow, nothing. "I don't understand" she looked at her hand.

"Try taking my chi" he said.

She didn't want to, but if her touch wasn't working then she had to try taking his chi. So, she got close to him and grabbed both sides of his face. She didn't kiss him, only brought her mouth closer to his. She expected to feel the flow of chi begin, but it didn't.

That wasn't good.

She backed away from him. "What the hell? What's happening to me?" She was panicking. "My powers—what happened to my powers?!"

"I'm not sure yet. But until I do, you have to stay _here_!" He made that clear to her. "You can't be near anyone who could sniff you out. If we'd stayed in that Den a second longer, Allegra would've known"

Bo realised now. "That's why you put your jacket over me? To throw her off my scent. Smart move. You probably saved my life" She was grateful.

Dyson touched her arm. "Hey? We're gonna figure this out, okay? I tried leaving Lauren a message but she's not responding. So, I'm gonna go down to the Lab and get her myself. Maybe she can fix you"

"Dyson? What if I can't be fixed?" Bo was actually scared right now. She was human. Her powers had gone. It was almost like the person she'd been for the last three decades had been erased.

"There's always a way. And it's Lauren" he chuckled. "If anyone can find a solution, it's her. Hang tight okay. I'll make sure to tell all the staff that you're not to be disturbed. No one will come knocking, and if they do; ignore it. Lock the door behind me" he ran out of the door.

Not wanting to waste a second.

Bo did as he said and locked the door after him. Lauren had a key so they could get in when they came back. Right now, Bo had to get a drink and calm herself down. Or maybe more than one.

**Later**

As Dyson was rushing into the Lab, Lauren was also in a rush on her way out. She finished analysing the etchings on the wooden bullet that she pulled out of Bo's shoulder. And the result was not promising. It turned out, that the marks belonged to a very powerful curse. A curse that rendered any Fae it was forced upon, mortal.

So, in panic mode much like Dyson was; she high tailed it as fast she could back to her Quarters. She was actually loving the fact that they moved in here now, if she was at her other clinic she would've endured traffic. She used her key to open the door and found Bo on the couch.

In the weirdest position.

Bo sat with her legs in the air, and her head hanging off the edge of the seat. "Babe? What're you doing?" Lauren approached her calmly, and saw half a bottle of scotch on the coffee table. "Are you drunk?"

Suddenly, Bo began weeping. "Yes. After _three_ glasses!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "_Three_! Who knew I would be such a lightweight as a Human? I used to be able to drink two bottles and be on the _verge_ of tipsy. Now look! The bottle isn't even finished, and I'm hammered!"

"Get up, come on!" Lauren picked her up, and sat her on the couch properly. "Everything's gonna be—" she intended to say _okay_, but she fell victim to witnessing Bo vomit on the living room rug. "That's just great"

Bo wiped her mouth, groaning. "Sorry"

Lauren debated calling the cleaning staff but half of them were Shifters like Dyson. They'd smell Bo's newly human scent and then it would be game over. "I can't let this linger. It's gonna smell, and not to mention stain!"

It wasn't something Dyson wanted to do, but clearly Lauren had other things to worry about than cleaning. "I got it. You just get her into bed so she can sleep off those two drinks"

"Three!" Bo corrected him, then relived the experience. "It was three! Kenzi would be so ashamed of me!" She cried again.

"Kenzi's the least of my concerns right now. Bo?" Lauren got her attention. "Come on, I'm gonna put you in bed. Up you get, that's it!" She literally picked her up, and threw an arm over her shoulder. "You sure you're okay with this?" She looked at Dyson.

He wasn't. But, what else was he supposed to say? "Honestly, I just wanna get it over with and never speak of it again. Cleaning products?" He needed everything she had.

"Under the kitchen sink. Just be careful!" Lauren wanted to warn him. "I made some of those mixtures myself so they're very strong. And if mixed with others, they can have an unstable chemical reaction. You could end up gassing us if you're not paying attention"

Dyson understood. "Got it, just take care of her" he walked to the kitchen while Lauren dragged Bo into the bedroom. The first thing he was looking for, were rubber gloves.

He was about to go up against his most formidable foe.

Vomit.

**Bedroom**

Lauren got Bo onto their lovely Queen-sized bed, and began taking her shoes off as well as her jeans because they would be uncomfortable under the covers. "All this after three drinks?" She whispered to herself. "Wow" She couldn't believe it.

"Are you still mad at me?" Bo blew hair out of her face with a tired sigh. "I really am sorry for getting shot. I know how much you worry. I never want to make you upset, because I love you" she mumbled drunkenly.

Smiling, Lauren pulled the covers over Bo's legs and sat beside her. "I love you too. And I'm not mad, I promise. I'm gonna find a way to get your powers back. I won't stop until I do. Okay?" She wasn't going to let Bo remain vulnerable.

Bo was seconds away from passing out, but she couldn't help but take in her Girlfriend's gorgeous sight. "You're so pretty. Do I say that enough?"

"No, but it's okay. We're both busy" Lauren wasn't holding that against her. But she had to admit, it was nice to hear.

"Well, we should make time for each other. Like, we should go on a date! When's the last time we went on a real date?!" Bo loved the thought of that.

Honestly, Lauren couldn't remember. They'd both been working so hard. "I don't know. How about you get some rest, and after you wake up we'll talk about going on a date? Okay?"

Bo nodded, "Okay, I guess that's fair. Maybe we could go to TGI Fridays—" it came out as a murmur because her eyes closed and she was out like a light.

It just made Lauren laugh, "Sweet dreams babe" she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead as she left her to sleep soundly.

**Living Room**

In the time that Lauren had gone to put Bo to bed, Dyson had managed to clean up her mess. It was disgusting, and thanks to his heightened senses he could smell everything. But, he was done. So, he was thankful. He was just disposing of his rubber gloves and washing his hands again when Lauren exited the bedroom.

"How's she looking in there?" He shouted it, but Lauren quickly shushed him.

"She's not looking so great, actually" Lauren hoped Bo would stay asleep for a while. Maybe enough time for her to find a solution for this. "Those _three_ drinks really did a number on her"

He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him while he dried his hands. "That still cracks me up. How does anyone get hammered after _three _drinks?" Surely that was a mistake.

Lauren stopped him from talking, "This isn't a joke Dyson. I have no idea how to help her. That bullet was carved with ancient runes that belong to a really shitty curse. That attack this morning wasn't meant to kill her, they just wanted her wounded so the curse would take effect" she reached into her pocket and looked at the bullet again.

It was carved with runes she'd never seen before.

At least not in any Fae text she'd read.

"Why would a Shaman create a curse to turn someone mortal?" He didn't understand it. "Curses are meant to make people suffer, to cause pain. Other than the hangover she's gonna have, she's not in any pain"

"Judging by the glyphs I analysed from this thing, this kind of curse was made to take down Fae of immense strength. Like ancient Gods, or _anyone_ with ancient blood running through their veins" she looked at him, hoping he would catch on.

And he did. "Like the Daughter of Hades? Well, I guess the shoe fits huh?" That was unfortunate. After Jack was banished, people figured out that Bo was his daughter because only a blood relative could've banished him. Some were impressed, others were scared.

What if she turned out to be as evil as her Father?

"So, we should start with the Shaman who created the curse right?" He stepped towards Lauren. "He made it, so he can stop it. Is there anyway to use that thing to track him?" He looked at the bullet in her hand.

Surely there was a way.

But Lauren didn't share his idea. "Doubtful. These runes predate the ones we use now. The Shaman who created this curse would've died off centuries ago. All he did was make the curse, he didn't carve it onto this bullet. Someone else did that" that was he difference.

Finding the Shaman wouldn't solve their problems. And if Lauren was right about how old this curse actually was, then she would also be right in assuming the Shaman was dead.

By her estimate, about three thousand years dead.

"Then we need to find the asshole who took the shot. We know the group of Zealots are run by a guy named Kragen. He's dead set against this treaty being held up. If Bo stays Human for too long, everyone will find out. And then there goes our hope for a free Colony" he was so mad.

Why would anyone want to keep the old ways?

"Okay, here's what we're gonna do!" Lauren had thought of a plan. She just hoped it would work. "We're gonna make an announcement in the courtyard that Bo was taken ill after that attack this morning—"

"Wait! You want to _tell_ everyone she's been shot by the cursed bullet? Aren't we supposed to be keeping this under wraps?!" He wasn't up for that plan.

She shoved his chest, "Let me finish! We say she's been slashed in the abdomen, and is taking a while to heal. I also want you to put a bounty on Kragen. You're gonna get a team together and hunt him down" she wanted him found.

He was the only one who would know of a way to fix this.

"Then what?" He asked.

"Then, we question him and make him tell us how to reverse the curse. There has to be a way. I'll keep looking while you do all that. Call for a Compound wide audience, then you can tell everyone" Lauren was about to walk away when Dyson told her she should be the one to give the news. But that didn't make sense to her. "Why? I'm not Bo, and I'm not technically Fae either. So, why would they listen to anything I have to say?"

That was simple. "Because you and Bo are together. You've been together this whole time. People know that. Trust me, it's you they need to hear this from. I'll call for the announcement, but _you're_ gonna give it" Dyson took out his phone and began making the arrangement.

With Bo incapacitated, Lauren had to step up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Brand New Eyes**

**Bo's Compound, Courtyard**

Giving a speech wasn't what Lauren wanted to do. She was the Doctor. People came to her for a fix and then left, she wasn't the political type. She could never get the Ash to side with her in her time with the Light. Why would these people want to listen to her? But Dyson was insistent on it.

At the end of the day, Bo and Lauren were practically married in the eyes of the Colony. They knew Bo had only one true Partner, and that was Lauren. Whether they wanted to make it official or not was their choice. Right now, Lauren had to put some minds at ease and buy time.

After Dyson called the announcement, he also called his son to watch over Bo while he escorted Lauren down to the courtyard. He stood next to her, as a crowd of people stood before them. This wasn't everyone in the Colony, but word travelled fast.

Sooner or later, it would spread to the entire community and that's what they wanted.

"Thank you all for coming!" Lauren found her voice, trying to sound as authoritative as she possibly could. "I regret to inform you that our fearless leader, and my love; has been badly injured after an attack on a Colonist meeting this morning" the crowd gasped.

One person raised a hand. "Does she still live?" They looked scared to hear the answer.

Lauren nodded, "Yes, she does. Bo is the strongest person I've ever known, which's why she'll pull through this. However, she was wounded badly by a slash to the abdomen. The healing process will be painful, and slow"

"Can she not just feed from you, and heal?" Another person piped up.

That was something Lauren knew they'd ask. "She could. But the damage made by what seems to be a uniquely crafted blade, is extensive. A simple feed won't suffice"

"Are there any suspects?" A man asked.

"The term suspect implies a person is _thought_ to be guilty. That's not the case here. We know, that the person responsible for the viscous attack on Bo is a Zealot Leader by the name of Kragen. As of this second, I am issuing a Level 1 bounty. Anyone with information of his whereabouts relays it to Dyson" Lauren gave Dyson the floor to speak.

He stepped forward. "_Any_ information, is helpful. Please, help us find this traitor so we can put an end to his crimes against the Colony. Thank you" he stepped back.

"I will be overseeing Bo's care, as well as speaking on her behalf until she's fit to return. Should you have any problems, don't hesitate to tell me. But please be mindful of our private quarters, as Bo needs her rest. If you need to speak to me, a Guard will assist you. Thank you for your time" Lauren smiled, then walked away with Dyson.

Dyson had to smile. "You know, I think you may've been a Queen in another life. Because the way you handled that was pretty amazing. You were direct, but soft spoken, and you gave them reassurance"

That was sweet of him to say but it wasn't high on Lauren's list of priorities. "I just hope it buys us enough time. I'm gonna head back to our Quarters and do some research. You, go and find that bastard. There could be a small reversal window for this curse. We miss it, and we're screwed"

"You mean _Bo's_ screwed?" He figured that's what she meant.

"Just go. And call me when you've got him" she turned around and started running back to their Quarters.

**Bo & Lauren's Private Quarters**

Pain.

That's all she felt.

Piercing, thumping, aching pain.

And it was all localised in her head. The feeling was enough to wake Bo up from her drunken slumber. When she opened her eyes, the mere shine of the bedside lamp was enough to send a sharp sensation through her eyes. She closed her eyes and reached over, trying to find the off switch but failed miserably.

So much so that she ended up pushing the lamp off the edge of table. When it smashed, the sound effected her ears badly. "Cut me a break!" She groaned, finally managing to sit up on the bed.

"Bo!" The bedroom doors opened and Mark came running in worried that there'd been an attack. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She held her hand up to him, feeling the pain again. "I'm fine—kind of. But, I'm gonna need you to lower your voice just a tad" she took a breath, and rubbed her eyes. "I haven't had a hangover this bad in—" she realised something. "Actually, I've _never_ had a hangover this bad"

"It's weird seeing you so, Human. I didn't believe Dad when he told me" Mark was shocked when his Father told him the dreadful news.

Then it all came back to her. "I was kind of hoping it was all a dream. But of course it wasn't, I'm not that lucky. So, I presume _you're_ my protection—" she had to frown when she laid eyes on him. "Whoa!" She had to blink a few times.

Mark didn't get what was so fascinating. "Whoa, what? Do I have something on my face?" He touched his cheek worrying.

But she told him no, shaking her head. "I don't see anything" she got up from the bed and approached him. "No brightness, no colours, nothing. I've never gone a day of my life _without_ seeing those things around people. And now, I see nothing" she let out a laugh.

"Is that bad?" Mark was unsure, that could've been a happy laugh, or a sad laugh. It wasn't clear to him.

Honestly, Bo didn't know how to answer that. "Not sure yet. I'll have to get back to you. Any word on how this happened to me?" She hadn't been told yet.

And Mark hadn't either. "Haven't been cleared on all the details yet. Dad and Lauren were in a hurry to the Courtyard for the announcement"

Before Bo could even ask what that announcement was, they were interrupted when they heard the front door open and shut. Mark was a little worried and told Bo to stand back, but it turned out to be nothing.

Lauren entered the bedroom, noticing their tense demeanour. "Gotta say, I didn't think you'd be up so soon after those _three_ drinks you had. In your defence, they were pretty strong" she said it with a low chuckle.

The drinks were strong, but even a human could make it past more than three.

"Oh, you got jokes?" Bo folded her arms. "Because that's _exactly_ what I need right now. Isn't it?" She didn't find it funny.

Feeling bad, Lauren quickly approached her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. I was just teasing. I am wondering why you're up though, you should get some rest"

Bo touched her head again, groaning. "Not while I have a rockslide happening inside my head. I need aspirin!" She began walking away, when she suddenly stopped and turned back to her Girlfriend. "Where _do_ we keep the Aspirin?"

Until a few hours ago, she was a Succubus who healed up by herself, she never needed to take aspirin. So, she had no clue where they kept it.

Lauren wanted to laugh so hard at that, but she knew that would just make Bo more upset. "Top drawer of my desk; little white bottle. No more than two capsules" she had to instruct her because Bo didn't take painkillers often.

All the dosages were different.

"Got it!" Bo went out of the bedroom, and walked to Lauren's office down the hall. She quickly got to the desk and opened the top drawer, finding what she was looking for. She took two capsules from the bottle and swallowed them without water.

She just wanted the headache to go away.

Bo walked out of the office and into the kitchen, where she saw Lauren making some tea. "Where's Mark?" She didn't see him around, and heard that he'd gone to help Dyson. "How much are you loving the irony of this?" She took steps towards the kitchen island.

"What irony?" Lauren poured two cups of tea.

"That you're the one who's ageless now and not me" Bo had to laugh herself. "Because I think it's pretty funny"

That made one of them, because Lauren didn't find it as amusing as her Girlfriend. "You've been cursed Bo. So, no. I don't think it's funny. First Nadia, and now you. I must be like a curse magnet!" She was starting to wonder.

Bo gave her a kiss. "You're not a curse magnet. That isn't even a thing. It's just bad luck. Besides, I think as far as curses go; it's not the worst one out there. I'd take becoming human over falling ill, or going crazy. It's not like it's gonna kill me" she was choosing to see the brighter side.

Though, it wasn't that bright.

"But if someone finds out you're Human, they won't stop until they've taken you out. So yes! The curse _will_ end up killing you! Just, by default" Lauren wasn't seeing anything but the bad side of this.

"So what's your plan Lauren?" Bo sat back against the couch, getting comfortable. "Keep me locked away in here until you find a way to break the curse? Which, could take months to do" She didn't think it'd be easy.

If it would, this would be a much smaller problem.

Lauren had faith. "Not months. Just until Dyson finds Kragen, and beats the answer out of him. And to answer your earlier question; yes. You will be staying here until you get your powers back. Because without them, you're completely defenceless" she didn't want her getting hurt.

"Wow, don't hold back!" Bo moved to her end of the couch, she had to process the tone of Lauren's voice when she said that. "I can still defend myself without my powers. You act like that's the only thing that made me strong. I'm _still_ strong"

But Lauren didn't mean it like that. "I know you are. I never said you weren't. Did the words, _you're weak_; ever come out of my mouth? No. So, don't take it the wrong way. I just meant, if you get hurt; you can't heal" she wasn't going to have words put in her mouth.

She placed her hand on her Girlfriend's, apologising for the way it sounded.

Honestly that was the least of Bo's problems anymore. She looked down at Lauren's hand on her own, and frowned. "I can't feel it" she mumbled.

"Feel what?" Lauren asked.

"The thing I always feel whenever you touch me" Bo couldn't describe how it felt. It was something only she could experience. "The warmth, it's not there anymore" it deeply saddened her.

Lauren tried not to take it offensively. It was hard not to. "Just because you can't feel it doesn't mean it's not there" she raised her free hand and touched Bo's cheek. "Hey? We're gonna fix this, okay? I promise"

Bo just smiled sadly, even now as Lauren held her face; she couldn't feel the one thing that made her weak in knees around the girl she loved. And it almost felt like a death, it was such a loss for her. It's something she wanted back desperately. "I know you'll try, but we might have to prepare ourselves for disappointment. We both know how hard it is to break a curse"

That was an understatement.

All Lauren could do was sit there as Bo reminded her of how long Nadia slept in her coma before Lauren knew of a way to save her. And even then it was Bo who did it, but Lauren still didn't know that.

"You're not Nadia" she said. "I didn't know she was cursed. This's different. The curse you're suffering from is written on that wooden bullet, which means I can research it. Trust me, I won't be wasting another five years trying to break this one" she'd never go through that again.

And Bo appreciated her determination. "Good. Because I'm on the clock now. This morning, five years felt like five months. With my mortality sinking in, it kinda feels like fifty years now. It's weird, thinking about growing old. I never thought twice about it before" she admitted.

That was due to her Fae arrogance. She knew deep down she would never grow older than what she was, at least not in looks. So, she never cared to wonder how it would feel. She became ignorant to it. Which was biting her in the ass now.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" Lauren had pearls of wisdom to share on this subject. "Knowing your life is so short. Hours feels like seconds. And every one that passes hurts because you know you only have a limited amount before time runs out" she remembered that feeling well.

It killed Bo to hear her say it out loud. "You never told me this was how you felt" why didn't she?

Smiling, Lauren sat back on the couch. "Why would I? It's not like you could really understand how I felt. And talking about it just made it feel like it was happening much faster. I only wanted to focus on the good between us. Not the sadness"

"Well, now our roles are reversed. And I understand how you felt back then, and yeah—" Bo let out a deflated laugh, "It truly sucks. It's always something with us isn't it?" They couldn't catch a break. "If it's not _you_ who has a problem then it's me—actually scratch that. It's _mostly_ me" she had really bad luck.

And Lauren found that funnily true too. "Guess we we're made for each other" they did have a knack for getting themselves into trouble. "Hey?" She got her attention again. "I _will_ find a way to fix this" she had to keep reminding her.

She didn't want Bo to lose hope.

All Bo could do was smile as she looked at her. She believed that Lauren would go to hell and back trying to come through on that promise. "I know you will" she leaned into her, loving the feeling of being embraced.

"Don't worry about work" Lauren rested her chin on top of Bo's head gently. "I took care of everything. No one will be bothering you for a while"

"Yeah, Mark mentioned something about an announcement. I bet Dyson put his best _General _face on when he gave his speech" The thought made Bo laugh. He always was too serious for his own good sometimes.

But it was time for Lauren to tell her what really happened. "Actually, _I _gave the announcement. It wasn't my idea, but Dyson said it would look better if they heard news of your situation from me"

Bo pulled out of the embrace, sitting back on the couch to look at her. She knew Lauren wasn't one for speeches or leadership. Yet she stepped up now. "Dyson was right. I mean, _you're_ my Partner in all this. We're together, committed to one another, in love. It makes perfect sense for you to speak on my behalf"

"Maybe, but it doesn't mean I'm good at it. Honestly, I don't know how you do it everyday. I mean, they rely on you for everything" Lauren could barley handle the long hours at the Clinic, this was way out of her comfort zone.

"Well, someone's gotta do it. Might as well be the girl who banished her evil Father. Though, I don't know how accepting the people are gonna be of me when they find out about my _condition_" Bo made air quotes with her hands along with a laugh.

If she didn't laugh then she'd cry, and that wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"They won't find out" Lauren said. "No one will. We just need to focus on getting your powers back. Speaking of which—" she got up from the couch. "I should really start researching this curse. We can't afford to waste any time"

Bo also stood, "So I'm what, grounded?" She couldn't help her smirk, this felt kind of naughty. She'd never been grounded before. "Because this would be my first time"

Also smirking, Lauren took steps to be closer to her. "You mean to tell me that your Mom never grounded you when you were growing up?" Every kid got grounded.

But Bo was proud to shake her head. "She didn't need to. I was a good girl. I went to church every Sunday, did my chores on the farm, helped out with my Dad; I was an angel"

"An angel huh?" Lauren had a hard time believing that. But then again, that was Beth Dennis who did all those things. Not Bo Dennis. "Well, times change. And now, you're a bad—" she kissed her lips. "Bad—" she kissed her again. "Naughty girl, and you're grounded. So, stay here" she turned around and went for the door.

Leaving Bo all flustered, "Whoa! Hold up!" She chased her to the door. "You can't just say that to a girl and leave her hanging!"

"Actually, I can" Lauren hated it too but it was necessary right now. "Because if I don't break this curse, being sex deprived will be the least of your concerns. Remember what I said, _stay here_! I love you" she kissed her cheek and then left.

Bo closed the door, and locked it knowing Lauren had her key. Then leaned the back of her head against the door. "Love you too"

Being housebound wasn't something Bo was used to. Technically, she'd experienced it a bit when living with Kenzi back at the clubhouse. But then they started to do cases and they were out all the time. But now, she was stuck in this place with nothing to do.

Sure, she had luxuries the Clubhouse never had. But they would only entertain her for so long. Pretty soon, she'd get bored. And then what was she supposed to do?

She opted for some channel surfing. In four hours, she'd caught up with all her favourite shows. Some unfortunately had declined in quality. But now she was stuck on the cooking channel, and it was sucking her in. Why was watching someone chop vegetables so addictive?

Suddenly, she heard the jingling of keys over at the front door and waited as she saw Lauren walk in. "Thank god! You're back, it was getting scary in here!" She needed adult contact.

"Are you watching the food network?" Lauren had to laugh as she approached the living area. "Learn anything?" It was a valid question.

Bo folded her arms and nodded. "Actually yes. I learned that you can cook lobster five ways. I thought once you dropped the sucker in the boiling water that was it, but _boy_ was I wrong" it was productive watching.

That sentence alone scared Lauren into thinking that the Bo she loved would be gone forever if this was to be kept up. "That's very informative. But, how about we focus on the task at hand?"

"Sure" Bo was happy to change the subject.

Lauren approached her and took a small vial out from the back pocket of her jeans and presented it to Bo. "I made this for you"

Bo took it, looking at it with a frown. It was just a vial of blue liquid. "And what exactly _is_ this?"

"Drink it and find out" Lauren kept smiling. She made a breakthrough in the lab, and now it was time to share that breakthrough with Bo.

As much as she trusted her genius Girlfriend, Bo didn't want to drink something that could potentially be harmful to her. "See, you can't just say that and expect me to go along with it without an explanation. So, let's try this again shall we? What's in the vial?"

"The answer to your problems. I promise, it's not lethal or fatal. Please, just drink it" Lauren had to see if it would work. She hoped she got the formula right.

Even though she still didn't have an answer as to what this stuff was, Bo knew that Lauren was telling the truth and that she'd never knowingly hurt her. So, she screwed the cap off the vial and knocked it back.

It gave a bitter, acidic taste which almost made her bring up the contents of her stomach. But, she managed to keep it down as she breathed through it. "Now can you tell me what that was?" She held her hand to her mouth, groaning.

"Sway me" Lauren said, holding out her hand.

Bo frowned. "What? Lauren, you know I can't" did she forget what happened today?

"Are you sure about that?" Lauren raised an eyebrow, smirking mischievously. "Trust me, just do it"

Looking at her Girlfriend's hand and then back to her smirking face, Bo didn't know what she was playing at. Clearly, she wanted her to do it. So, she decided to humour her and grabbed her hand expecting to feel nothing but actually, she felt a shiver run down her spine and took a sharp intake of breath.

As she looked at their joined hands, Bo saw the warm dimly lit glow of her powers flow through her and over to Lauren all the while hearing her heartbeat thump in her ear. "I don't understand" she really didn't. "I'm supposed to be human now" she let go, feeling calm again.

"On the outside, you are" Lauren began to explain. "But on the inside, you're Fae genes are still there. The curse made you mortal by making the genes dormant. So, I made a little something to turn them back on. Only, it's not permanent" that was the bad news portion.

But Bo kind of understood it. "Like how Massimo gave Kenzi that lotion that made her spark like a firework?" She remembered that.

Massimo was a dick.

"Exactly, except Massimo wasn't as smart as me when it came to cracking the formula. Kenzi's lotion wore off within hours, whereas _my _tonic will last for _forty-eight_" Lauren was pretty happy with herself right now.

Bo looked at her hands, she felt strong too. It was good to be back, even if it was temporary. "So, does this mean you're close to breaking the curse?"

That's where Lauren had the worse news. "No, not yet. I found more on the curse in the Fae archives, that's how I was able to figure out that it's just a suppression curse. It's not designed to turn you human, it's just meant to turn off the gene that makes you Fae"

"So, if this tonic wakes the gene up can't you make more that lasts longer?" Bo asked.

"I'm trying" Lauren sighed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Bo didn't want to make her feel like this was all she was good for. Because it wasn't. "I know you are" she gave her a hug. "And I love you for finding this fix. Even if it _is_ temporary"

"It's a step in the right direction" Lauren spoke into her ear. "I said I'd find a way to break it and I will. It's just gonna take some time"

"Which we've got!" Bo smiled, she didn't want to make her upset more. "Yeah, I might be mortal-_ish_. But, it's not like I'm gonna grow old by tomorrow"

Thinking like that was being positive, but Lauren knew better. "Trust me, it feels like that after a while. But you're right, we've got time. And we _will_ have forever back" she gave her a quick kiss.

They were interrupted when Dyson barged into the apartment. And as he walked closer to them, he sniffed the air. "Hey! You smell like the old you!" He got excited. "So that's it? It's all fixed, no more curse?"

Lauren has to burst his bubble. "Pump your breaks, it's just temporary" she explained to him how the curse was making Bo's Fae gene dormant and how she created a tonic to wake it up but only for forty-eight hours.

"You'll make it permanent. I mean, who else can figure it out faster than the brilliant Dr. Lewis?" Dyson flashed a smile, nudging her arm.

Bo joined in with him. "No one, that's who!"

"Stop it!" Lauren shushed then both. "I don't have time for you to flatter me. Though, it does help with the confidence. Anyway, I'm gonna head back to the archives and keep digging. If I can find a reversal, or a spell, _something_ to remove the curse then that'd be great. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Bo waved her off as she ran for the door.

Dyson hadn't just come here to check in, "I know you're not supposed to leave the apartment. Or the Compound for that matter; but I got a call from Allegra a few minutes ago. She wants to back out of the treaty" he knew Bo wouldn't like this.

"She what?!"

As far as days go, this was not Bo's best.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Loving the response to this story, keep the reviews coming. And to sylvy260206, it has been 13 years since the end of Season 5. Hope that clears things up.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Burn Out**

**Bo & Lauren's Private Quarters**

"Let me get this straight—" Bo took a breath to try and go over what Dyson just said. "Allegra _knowingly_ signed a peace treaty only this morning, and now she thinks she can just call take-backs? Is she high on blood or something?" No one ever made a move as bold as that.

He shrugged, not knowing what to say. "I can't tell you much more than that. She called me, and told me to relay the message. How do you wanna handle it?"

"I wanna go over there and kick her ass!" Bo walked back and forth, her hands on her hips and exhaling in frustration. "How dare she pull something like this!" The nerve. "I'm not going to her this time. Given my predicament, I don't think it's wise to leave the compound. Invite her over"

That wasn't something he was thinking. "You sure you wanna risk it? How do we know this power-up Lauren gave you won't fade while she's here? Allegra almost made you back at her den, if she smells your scent and it's human—" he didn't want to think of it. "It won't be good"

But Bo didn't have to worry. "It's not gonna fade. One thing I know, is Lauren's a master at what she does. This power-up _will_ last two days, which means I have to get as much done as I can. Call Allegra, and tell her to get her skinny, pale, undead ass over here"

"Okay, but what's your plan once she gets here?" He asked. "If she wants out of the treaty, she won't give up until you allow it" Vampires were stubborn bastards.

Which was why he hated them so much.

She didn't care what Allegra wanted. "She signed that treaty in blood Dyson. If she thinks it's that easy to back out then her brain disappeared along with her humanity when she turned. There's no way out of a blood pact, and I'm gonna remind her of that" she wasn't taking any shit.

She'd been in enough trouble already.

"Looks like the Queen is back" Dyson smiled, he was glad she was getting back into leader mode. "Go get dressed, I'll make the call. We'll take the meeting in the war room" he turned around and began making the calls.

Bo had to get back into Succubus Queen mode now. The reason she'd been getting things done so well all this time was because people feared her. She couldn't drop that façade now. She felt strong, she felt powerful, and this tonic Lauren made was amping her up to the max.

Perfect for a meeting with a Vampire Queen.

**War Room – Later**

Bo made sure to put her best formal wear on, then realised that formal wasn't really her thing so she opted for her favourite skin-tight black leather pants, along with a black Henley, and of course; black ankle boots. They were actually a gift from Lauren last Christmas. Hopefully they'd bring her luck.

It wouldn't be a tense meeting without weaponry, so she had her prized dagger strapped to her right thigh. She had guards everywhere, but she always had to be prepared. And since Allegra was a Vampire, Bo had a specially carved wooden stake strapped under the table just in case.

She'd been sitting at the head of the table, waiting for Allegra to arrive. Vampires had to be tardy. She was texting with Lauren, reassuring her that everything was fine. And Lauren was also informing her that the research was heading in a promising direction.

Which was good.

But as she heard Dyson say Allegra had arrived; she put her phone away and waited for her guest to take a seat. "So, I hear you have a request?"

"It's not a request. I demand that you release me from the treaty. I don't believe in it anymore, or you for that matter" Allegra said.

This was laughable. "You didn't write your name on a sign in sheet, you can't just come and go as you please. Not to mention, you made your signature in _blood_! That's something very serious in our culture"

"_Our _culture?" Allegra raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you can even say that anymore? Given your condition?"

Bo glanced at Dyson, who was just as confused. Did Allegra know about the curse? "And what condition would that be?" Allegra scoffed. "If you have something to say to me, by all means come out with it!"

"The little speech your lover made about your _accident_?" Allegra laughed making quotation signs with her fingers. "How you suffered a terrible knife wound, and it would take days for you to recover. It was all a rouse, wasn't it Bo?"

"You're beating around the bush Allegra" Bo was getting very angry. "And it's annoying. So, like I said; just say what you wanna say"

Allegra stood from her chair. "You're not one of us anymore!" She yelled. "You're not a Succubus, you were cursed with mortality. And as a mortal, you have no right to make laws! The fact that I haven't slit your throat already is a courtesy"

Bo let out a laugh. "Is it? Well, please—" she gestured for her to come closer. "Take your best shot. And I'll show you just how _Fae_ I really am"

This would be a breeze, Allegra had it on very good authority that Bo was now human. Which meant killing her would be easy as pie. She used her Vampire speed and ran around the table, her hand outstretched, sharp nails ready for attack.

But Bo was faster, and grabbed her neck. She used an impressive strength, and lifted Allegra up and then slammed her back down onto the table in front of her. As Allegra's head hit the stone table, Bo pulled the wooden stake from underneath and poked the sharp tip into her chest.

"All it takes, is one little push" she whispered to her, revealing her blue eyes. "And this beautifully crafted stake finds its way into your heart. You come into _my _home, make accusations regarding _my _status. How dare you! I should kill you right now!" it would be the destructive thing to do.

But if she kept waging war with people then what was the point of creating a peace treaty?

So instead, she stayed her hand and let Allegra go. "This treaty won't work if we can't get over our past habits and learn to trust each other. You can hate me, but for your own sake— do not test me. I want peace, but if a little war has to happen to ensure it, then so be it" she couldn't have been more serious.

Her expression said it all.

Allegra rolled off the table, rubbing her sore neck. That kind of strength couldn't come from a human. Bo was fully Fae, so her source was wrong. She'd risked her life for nothing. "Forgive me, I was given false information"

"By Kragen?" Dyson stepped forward, watching her face turn guilty. "You know where he's hiding, don't you?"

"No" Allegra shook her head.

Bo lifted her dagger from her holster and held it under Allegra's chin. "You really wanna lie to us right now? If you don't know where he is then how did he give you the false information?"

Allegra held her hands up. "He sent a messenger. If anyone knows where he's hiding it's them. It was an Elfish boy, goes by the name of TJ"

"I know him" Dyson said. "He's a good kid. Always hangs around Lenny's Pizzeria on the north side. I'll have him brought in for questioning" he went away to make the call.

With Allegra finally cooperating, Bo lowered her weapon and placed it back into her holster. "I had more faith in you Allegra. You should know better than to believe the lies of a hateful man"

Sighing, Allegra took a step back from her. "I always knew you weren't the most popular person in this colony, even before you started the treaty. But Kragen, hates you with a passion. It runs deeper than a political grudge; it's personal for him. You need to find out why"

"Is this advice given out of the goodness of your heart?" Bo asked.

Allegra let out a dry chuckle, "Not even close. Consider it payment for sparing my life. Besides, my heart hasn't beat in centuries. Sometimes I forget it's still there" she hadn't felt a palpitation since she turned.

Bo looked at the stake in her left hand, "I have a feeling you'll remember when someone ends up shoving a stake through it. Cross me again, and I'll have you thrown into the tombs until the end of time. Am I clear?" There was no time for niceties.

"Crystal" Allegra replied.

"Good. Now, get the hell outta my sight" Bo spoke in a whisper, until Allegra vanished out of the room. It was perfect timing too, because Bo felt herself become very dizzy. She fell down onto her chair in slump, dropping the stake.

Dyson was just entering when he heard it. "Bo?" He got to her side, "Are you okay?" She didn't look so good.

Bo nodded, "Yeah, I'm good. Just, a little woozy is all. When will TJ be here?" She got back to business.

But that could wait if she wasn't feeling well. "Not for a while. He wasn't at his usual spot so I told some guys to check his place. I'm waiting to hear back. Maybe we should get you back to your quarters while we wait" he said.

"Dyson, I said I'm fine" she went to stand but fell over again, this time into his arms.

"You're not fine Bo" he placed her arm over his shoulder, "Come on, let's get you checked out" he began walking her out of the war room and down to Lauren's Clinic.

**Lauren's Clinic **

Lauren loved all aspects of learning. But when it came to drowning herself in information that she otherwise wouldn't be interested in; it took its toll on her brain. But one thing she noticed from the texts she'd found, was that everything was pointing to this curse being temporary. She hoped she was reading it right.

Because if this was something that would eventually wear off then that's great. But how long did it last? That was the question she needed answered.

"Lauren!"

She jumped up from her chair upon hearing Dyson's voice, and her fears worsened when she saw him holding Bo in his arms. "What the hell happened?!" Last she saw, her Girlfriend was fine.

He quickly got into a private room and laid Bo down on a bed, on the way over here she passed out so he had to carry her bride style. "Allegra tried to kill her in the war room, but Bo got the upper hand. That power-up of yours worked, but I think the more she uses her Succubus strength; the quicker it runs out" that was his theory.

Lauren placed her hand over Bo's forehead, noticing the shine from her sweat. "Damn it, she's burning up! I need to do some tests before I can administer anything" she had to think.

"Go do that then, in the meantime I'll try and keep her fever down—any suggestions about that?" Dyson asked.

"In the lab there's a blast chiller, you'll find some gel packs frozen ready to go" She watched him run off to the lab in search of the ice packs. "You gotta stop doing this to me sweetie" she sat beside her, holding her hand.

If this kept happening, she was going to have a heart attack.

Dyson came back minutes later with two ice packs, as he returned he saw Lauren finishing up with Bo's blood sample. "How long until you know anything?" He placed one ice pack over Bo's head, and another on her chest.

"An hour, maybe less if I can rush them. There's no Colony business that she needs to attend to is there? Because she's not getting out of this bed until I know what's going on" Lauren made that clear.

And Dyson was the last person to question it. "I'm with you on this one. I just don't think Bo's gonna be so receptive when she wakes up. We have a perp coming in, she wanted to question him herself" he totally forgot about TJ.

He was probably here by now.

"Yeah well, I want her to keep breathing!" Lauren could play this game too. "And since she's unconscious, I'm speaking for the both of us. Push your interrogation back a few hours. I need you here"

"For what?" He frowned.

"Containment" Lauren said. "When she wakes up, she'll wanna go back to work. And that can't happen, not in her condition. It's up to you to keep here. I mean it Dyson, she does not leave this room" that was all she was going to say about it.

He knew better than to go back on it. "Got it!" He swore to her, right before she ran out of the room.

Minutes passed, and after half an hour Bo regained consciousness. Only, she felt wet. And not in the good way. She felt her head, and found a melted ice pack. The ice had melted all over her.

"Yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can—" Dyson entered the room while he speaking on his phone. He only stepped out for a second when one of his guys called about TJ. "Whoa!" He hung up and ran right to Bo's bedside. "No sudden moves, just relax"

Bo gave him a scowl. If she had to be coddled one more time, she was going to lose it. "I'm fine. Was that about TJ?" She watched him frown. "Your phone call, was it about TJ?"

He didn't know how to answer. If he said yes then she'd want to leave, and Lauren said not to. "Uh, no. It was Mark actually" he smiled nervously. "Bar taps are on the fritz at the Dal and he's freaking out" he was proud of himself for lying so well.

Or, what he thought was a good lie.

"Nice try. But I don't have to be able to read auras to know that you're lying. It's actually the one thing you suck at. So, I'm gonna let that go and head down to the dungeons where I'm guessing TJ is?" She didn't get an answer from him in words, which was enough. "That's what I thought" she began getting up.

But Dyson stood in front of the door. "You're not going anywhere Bo. I'm under strict orders to keep you here" guarding was what he did best, so he was staying put.

"By who?" she kicked herself for asking such a stupid question. Who else would've told him to do that? "Funny, last time I checked; _I_ was the Queen around here!" She hated being called that, but it came in handy when pulling rank.

However, Dyson still wasn't budging. "Not when you're Human, you're not" he watched her become confused. "Do you even remember what happened?"

Bo took a step back, touching her warm forehead in an attempt to clear her foggy mind. "Uh, I met with Allegra. She tried to kill me. Failed, and gave us the name of the person who told her I was cursed. That person being TJ"

"Nothing after that?" He asked.

She shook her head, "No, nothing. Why, what happened? Did someone else try to kill me?" She was lost.

"Honestly, an assassination attempt would've been a lot simpler than this" he sighed. "After all that, you started feeling dizzy. You sat down, which didn't help. You got up, and almost passed out. So, I brought you here. But before that, you collapsed on me in the hallway" that wasn't fun.

"Huh—" Bo realised she missed quite a bit. He tried to explain further about what happened when Lauren examined her, but Bo held her hand up to him. "I think I can guess what happened next. Lauren's in panic mode again, isn't she?"

"You could say that" he didn't want to think about how scary she was earlier.

Unfortunately, that didn't give Bo much information. "On a scale of one to ten, how mean was her scowl?" He asked for clarification. "When she's mad, she does this thing with the bridge of her nose. I can always tell if she's really mad, if she gives a mean scowl. So, did she?"

Spending years in a relationship with someone gave the other person an edge. And that's what Bo had after all this time. She knew Lauren better than anyone.

He still didn't understand but knew he had to answer. "Uh, it was pretty mean. That's the best I can do"

"You are useless!" Bo couldn't get anything from him. And he was meant to be perceptive. "Where is she now?" He told her Lauren was in the lab testing her blood. "I feel like that's all she does these days"

"Well, getting attacked is all _you_ seem to do these days. So, you can't really blame her. Lay off" Dyson folded his arms as he stood by the door.

Bo was taken a back by his statement. "Jeez, relax. It was just an observation. Did I ever mention how much your close friendship with my Girlfriend annoys me? Especially since you used to hate each other" she missed the days when they didn't speak to each other.

Sometimes, when she was in the wrong or wanted to do something they didn't agree with; they'd gang up on her and it wasn't fair. Trick and Tamsin were dead, Kenzi was gone, and Dagny wasn't old enough to team up with her.

She was a team of one.

"Water under the bridge" Dyson flashed a smile. He liked where his relationship with Lauren was. They'd come so far in all this time.

Bo had to laugh at his choice of words. "Thank god it's a _long _bridge" they both giggled over it.

Which one person found a little strange. "You've got time to joke around—" Lauren entered the room interrupting them as she held her prized clipboard. "I suppose that makes a change from earlier when you almost died on me, _again_" she made sure to get that in.

How many times was Bo going to pull this on her?

"Dyson, I think we're gonna need another bridge—" Bo whispered to him, because Lauren was not happy with her at all. "I'm sorry for scaring you, _again_. But, it's not like I asked for this to happen. You said your tonic wouldn't harm me"

"And it didn't!" Lauren resented her tone, because this wasn't her fault either. Nothing she ever made in the lab went wrong. Her formulas were solid. "The tonic was meant to be a mask, so people would think you're still you"

Dyson sensed it; "But?"

Lauren glanced at him with a sigh, then back to Bo while also reading the sheet on her clipboard. "_But_, it looks like when you defended yourself against Allegra's attack, it burned through the boost I gave you. That's why you collapsed, and why your fever was so high"

This tonic wasn't a permanent fix, she told Bo that. She just didn't anticipate these side effects.

"So what, I'm mortal again?" Bo heard Lauren reply that there was still traces of the tonic in her system, just not as much as before. "Can you juice me up again?" She could take it.

But that wasn't the issue, the issue was what would happen if Lauren did. "I can't" she said. "Your body is adjusting to the burn out. If I give you another dose and you burn through that too, it could kill you"

This was a never-ending disaster. And Bo felt all the frustration that came with it. "Will what's left of the tonic last long enough for me to interrogate TJ?" That's all she wanted to know right now.

"Who's TJ?" This was the first Lauren heard the name. Dyson told her he was the one who told Allegra that Bo had been cursed, and that he works for Kragen. "You're sure you're up for that?"

Bo nodded, "I can't stay in here Lauren!" She annoyingly shouted. She didn't mean for that to sound the way it did, or for it to be directed towards her. "I'm sorry—" she quickly approached her, taking her hands. "I know you're worried about me babe, and I love that you care so much. But, I just can't hide away. That's what Kragen wants"

Given the fact that Bo was under a lot of stress, Lauren was going to drop the fact that she just humiliated her in front of Dyson by yelling. "The tonic will keep up appearances, but you can't use any of your Succubus strength. _Should_ you need defending, leave it to Dyson. I'm gonna get back to my research" she let go of Bo's hands and left.

As if Bo couldn't make things worse. She'd just gone and pissed Lauren off again. "How much do you wanna bet I'm sleeping on the couch tonight?" She turned to Dyson with a sigh.

Who shook his head. "It wouldn't be fair to take your money" he made a small joke, but it wasn't appreciated. "She'll be fine Bo. Just give her some time to cool off. TJ's ready and waiting if you wanna get started?"

"Yeah, let's go" she followed him out of the room, and out of the Clinic. Silently hoping that Lauren would forgive her by the time she got home later.

**Dungeons – Later**

Normally, interrogating someone wouldn't begin in the dungeon. Bo would have them seated in the war room, at the table so she could talk to them civilly. And if that didn't work, _then_ she would throw them in the dungeon. But this time, it was different. Because she had no time to be a sweet hostess.

This curse was causing her so much grief, she needed to know if there was another way to lift it without having her Girlfriend work herself to death trying to find a way in a dusty book.

She was also heeding Lauren's warning, and planned on leaving the heavy lifting or the fighting—if there was any, to Dyson. She couldn't afford for her mask to break now.

TJ was a scrawny, olive skinned teenager who did stupid favours for people because they paid well. A smart kid would save the money and better themselves, but that wasn't TJ. Once he got the money, he'd piss it all away in arcades, pizza joints, buying cars that he couldn't afford to keep, and cheap liquor.

Bo didn't think getting information out of him would be hard. He was a bit of a wimp. Case in point, she entered the cell and saw him shaking in the chair he'd been tied to. "I imagine this isn't what you expected to happen when you woke up this morning?"

"I haven't done anything! Why am I here?!" TJ was visibly terrified. But still had just enough courage to demand why he'd been brought in.

But Bo wasn't going to beat around the bush about it. "I'll sum it up into one little word" she stood in front of him with her arms folded. "Kragen"

TJ heard the name and quickly shook his head. "I don't know where he is"

"I didn't ask" She knew exactly what this was. Kragen had probably told him to say those six words if anyone ever questioned him. "But based on the specific statement that flew out of your mouth upon hearing his name, I'm gonna go ahead and call bullshit on that one"

Dyson stepped forward, "Must be hard to fit in the human world with those things" he referred to TJ's pointed ears, he was an Elf after all. "I can easily fix that for you" He lifted a knife from his belt. "Free of charge" he gave a smile.

"You'd really cut off my ears just for not telling you where Kragen is?!" TJ widened his eyes in terror. These people were crazy.

But it was all a ploy, which had worked. "So you _do_ know where he is?" Bo watched him close his eyes, exhaling as he realised he'd slipped up. "Tell us, and we'll happily let you go. Don't, and well—" she glanced at Dyson. "I'll let him play Doctor for an hour, or two"

"Look, you don't need to threaten me more than once. Kragen scares me, but not as much as you guys do. He's at a safe house by the docks. Next to the warehouse that crates lobsters" that's all he knew.

She tapped his head, smiling. "Thank you for your cooperation. I'll give Kragen your regards. Dyson?" She turned to him. "Feel like some seafood?"

Dyson gave a smile of his own, "Sure, why not?" It was time for them to pay Kragen a visit.

And he was going to be sorry he ever messed with this Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Light in The Darkness**

**Kragen's Hideout – Later**

Even though she wanted to be the one to break down the door, Bo didn't want to piss Lauren off anymore than she already had by going in there and putting herself in harms way. So, she let Dyson and a team of her best men do the raiding for her while she waited by the car.

It had been over fifteen minutes, and Dyson was just exiting the building with her men. And they didn't have Kragen with him. "TJ lied to us?"

He shook his head, "No, his info was good. Kragen was definitely here, his scent is still fresh. If I had to guess, we were ten minutes too late. I know it sucks, but he'll turn up again eventually. In the meantime, we'll keep pressing TJ. Maybe he knows more" that was all he could do.

"Back to the drawing board then huh?" Bo was disheartened by this. She really hoped to catch that bastard and reverse what he'd done.

"How about you skip the drawing board tonight, and go make things right with your girl?" Dyson didn't want them to fight. "With everything that happens in this messed up Colony, you guys are the only good thing to come out of it. I don't wanna see you fighting"

"You think _I _want that?!" This wasn't what Bo wanted either. "I love her, and the last thing I want is for her to make me her project. She's always working herself to death trying to save me. That's not how a loving relationship is supposed to be" she felt like a constant burden to Lauren.

Mostly because she always ended up having a problem that only Lauren could fix and it would take her so many stressful hours to do so. That's not what Bo wanted for her, or for them.

Dyson understood, "Actually, that _is_ how it's supposed to be. You'd do the same for Lauren if your roles were reversed. It just so happens that you get in a lot more trouble than she does. You guys love each other more than anything, there's nothing that can destroy you"

"I'm not so sure about that" Bo sighed sadly, thinking about it. There was only so many free passes Lauren would give her. "Maybe I should do something for her"

"_Maybe_, you could dust off that ring Trick left you. You found it three years ago, along with that touching letter he left with it. And yet, I don't hear you proposing" Dyson always wondered why she hadn't done it yet.

Honestly Bo had thought about it for those three years. Every time she felt it was the right time to give it to Lauren, she got too scared and chickened out. Trick's letter spoke of how he saw that Lauren was Bo's light at the end of a dark tunnel. And that no matter how far they grew apart, they always seemed to gravitate back to each other.

So, he left her Ysabeau's wedding ring incase she wanted to use it.

Bo cried when she saw it, it was the most gorgeous piece of jewellery she'd ever seen. A sliver band, with a large green emerald in the middle and diamonds around it. But Bo was too scared to attempt a proposal.

Especially now.

"You really think proposing is the best way to get me back into her good books?" Bo wasn't so sure. "Isn't that just bribery?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Dyson shrugged. "Can you honestly say you're against the idea?" She couldn't answer him. "Is marriage even something you want?"

Bo opened her mouth, ready to give an answer. But she was lost for words. Of course, she wanted marriage. She wanted that and more. But who was to say she'd be any good at it? "Excuse me, but in the fifteen hundred years you've been on this earth; _you've_ never settled down either. I'm still new!" He had no excuse.

"Who says I haven't?" Dyson raised an eyebrow. "Believe it or not, I was married once" this was a revelation for the ages.

Her mouth dropped in shock. "Liar!" She didn't believe that for one minute.

He told her he wasn't. "It was in my stone-cold warrior days" he said. "I was young, had no idea what love meant. Let alone what it was supposed to feel like. I met a beautiful Nymph by the name of Misty, and we got married" that was his spiel.

It was a long time ago.

"Wait, I thought Fae couldn't get divorced for a millennium" Bo knew Dyson had other conquests centuries before they met. "Please don't tell me you're still married to her! Oh god, was I your mistress?!" She wasn't a man stealer.

He laughed, waving his hands at her. "No, no! I promise. I know I've been a bad Wolf in the past but I'd never cheat on a spouse. Our marriage wasn't bound, it was done under a sacred tree by the healer in our troop. After a couple of months, we knew it wasn't real. And I had a King to follow"

"So, you kicked her to the curb?" Bo watched him nod. "Gently, I hope?"

"Of course, I am a gentleman" he chuckled. "Look, only you can decide what you want. But maybe it would be a good idea to patch things up with Lauren first" he didn't want to see them unhappy.

Bo was grateful for his advice. "That's a given. Honestly, I don't know what I'd do if I lost her now. I'm gonna make things right, I have to" She was done being stupid.

Dyson was glad, "And while you do, I'll press TJ for more info. He's gotta know something. Everything's gonna be okay. Come on, let's go" he opened the passenger side door for her. "Back home boys!" He shouted to his men in the truck behind.

**Bo's Compound, Private Quarters – Later **

After listening to what Dyson had to say, Bo was feeling a little lost in terms of what to do to make things right with Lauren. It was in these uncertain times that she'd talk to Trick. But he wasn't here anymore.

She couldn't think about the day she lost him, because that would put her back in that pit of sadness. So, she'd think about the happy times she shared with him. And there were many. She decided to take another look at the letter Dyson mentioned earlier.

When she first read it, she wondered at what point Trick wrote it. But the words still got her every time, he always had a way with words.

**…..**

_Bo, if you're reading this then it means the worst has happened. And I'm no longer with you. This saddens me for many reasons, mostly because I won't be able to witness you go through the rest of your life. _

_One thing I will hate to miss, is your wedding day. I know it's not in a Succubus' nature to choose one person to love. But we both know your heart chose for you a long time ago. The way you and Lauren love each other is something I've never seen in my two thousand years on this earth. You've endured so much pain, but always find each other in the end. _

_I believe she is the light to your darkness, and that with her you can achieve the perfect balance. _

_Which's why I have left you a little something. Ysabeau always wished for her ring to remain in the family. I think it's fitting that you should be the one to hold onto it. _

_Perhaps one day, you could use it. Love is sacred Bo. It can take centuries to find, but only seconds to lose. Once you have it, hold onto it with everything you have. _

_Please remember that you have brought me so much joy. I will always be with you, no matter what. I love you so much, my darling Granddaughter. _

_Trick. _

**…_.._**

She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Damn it Trick!" She laughed as she cried. Every time, it got her every god damn time! "Got me balling like a baby and you're not even here" she took a breath, then folded the letter up and placed it back in the wooden box she left in the bottom drawer of her dresser.

But that wasn't before she took out the small square velvet box, upon lifting it she laid eyes on her Grandmother's ring again. It was so beautiful. And it was certainly look even more so sitting on her Girlfriend's hand. But Bo still wondered if she was made to be someone's Wife.

No good ever came from loving her.

Kyle died.

Dyson went through hell, lost his love, became someone who was sad all the time just because he tried to save her.

Rainer lost his life after loving her.

And Lauren always suffered more than she did because of their forbidden love. For god's sake, Bo even killed her Girlfriend. It felt like a century ago now but it still happened. The fact Lauren forgave her for it was a miracle.

What was there to think about? She loved her, more than anything. It shouldn't be this hard for her to make a decision.

Whether or not she was going to do this, didn't matter right now. What mattered, was getting things back on track with Lauren first. Because if there exchange earlier was any indication, Bo had some major grovelling to do.

So, she decided to do something nice for her. She thought of cooking, but then realised she was terrible at that. So, she called down to the kitchen and had the Chef prepare something. That had to be one of the best things about being Queen.

A handy and helpful staff.

All she had to do now was wait for Lauren to get back from the lab. But she'd already waited an hour. She thought about texting but then wondered if that was a good idea if Lauren was still mad about earlier. So, she just continued to wait.

It wasn't until half an hour later, that Lauren actually got in. And needless to say, she looked exhausted. And also perplexed as to why Bo was asleep on the couch while two taper candles had melted down halfway, bathing the coffee table in a dim light. She barely saw the two plates of food that sat next to each other.

By the look of them, it was eggplant parmesan. One of her favourites. Bo had obviously tried to do something nice for her but she was too late coming home.

Reheating them would just make it taste soggy, and she didn't want that so she quietly picked up both plates and threw the contents out. She knew Bo didn't cook this, there was no way.

She could barely toss a salad.

While Bo was still fast asleep on the couch, Lauren thought she'd just whip up something equally quick and delicious for them to eat. So, she settled for a grilled cheese with bacon. One of Bo's all-time favourites.

Minutes passed, and Bo finally woke up. The aroma of her favourite meal brought her around. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up, she saw the candles almost melting down to nothing and the dishes she had made were gone. But she heard sizzling coming from behind her.

Turning her head, she saw Lauren at the stove cooking away. Great. The one thing Bo wanted to do was make sure the cooking didn't have to be done by her for a change, and she was doing it anyway. "You know, I had a nice dinner all prepared" she made her way to the kitchen.

Smiling, Lauren flipped over the sandwiches on the grill. "I know. And while I appreciate the effort you put in, there's nothing appetising about soggy eggplant" She turned the stove off as she was finished, and brought the pan with her as she'd laid out two plates ready. "It's my fault, I was late. So, I thought I'd make it up to you"

"Grilled cheese with bacon" Bo was practically salivating as the smell of it surrounded her.

Lauren handed a plate to her with a smile. "Your favourite"

Bo exhaled, why was this woman so amazing? "It is. But I was supposed to make _your _favourite. That's the whole point of grovelling, _I'm_ supposed to go the extra mile. Not you" she pictured this going a lot differently.

"And you tried, but it just didn't work out. You can get the next one, okay?" Lauren didn't mind, "Besides, you don't need to grovel. We're good" she quickly placed the hot pan in the sink before following Bo over to the couch with their sandwiches.

"We didn't seem good earlier" Bo was trying so hard not to eat because she knew they had to talk, but the sandwich smelled so good.

Lauren took a breath as she laid a napkin over her lap. It was a habit. "Bo, I don't wanna argue about this anymore. I don't think I even have it in me. I just, wanna put it behind us and move on. Can we do that?"

Nodding, Bo gave her what she wanted. "Sure. I am sorry though, I know you were only trying to help and I snapped at you. It wasn't fair" it was the last thing she wanted to do.

"No, it wasn't" Lauren tried not to be bitter about it as she cut her sandwich in half. "But, I'm over it. You've apologised, and we're good"

This sounded way to easy. It even made Bo question her statement. "Really?"

Lauren gave a nod as she bit into her grilled cheese. She was starving, and hadn't eaten all day. "Couples fight Bo, it's a part of life. And with everything we deal with, it's a miracle we haven't killed each other yet. But we love each other. That's why it's worth it"

Bo was amazed by her answer. "You never cease to amaze me Lewis" she leaned over to give her a kiss. "You're right. We'll always be worth it" that was a great way of describing it.

After they finished their amazing grilled cheeses, Lauren started telling Bo about the progress she'd made about the curse. "I thought it was harmless at first. From what I was reading, the texts make it seem like it'll wear off on its own—"

"But it won't?" Bo asked, hearing the _but_ in that sentence.

However, Lauren shook her head. "No, it will. I'm certain about that. _But_ there is a catch. The more I'm deciphering, it's telling me that the curse won't just give your powers back, it'll make them stronger"

Funnily, Bo didn't see the bad in that. "That's a good thing though, isn't it?"

"Not if I've read it right" Lauren hated giving bad news. She dealt with it as a Doctor and now she was giving it to her own Girlfriend. "When your powers return, the curse will magnify them. Strength, healing, and agility are all things you can manage. But it'll also magnify your need to feed, the strength of your Succubus touch and your hunger" the last one was a problem.

A big problem.

Bo could barely control it when it was normal. How was she supposed to do it when it's magnified? "Well, this curse is a sneaky son of bitch isn't it?" She didn't know how to respond. "How long until that happens?"

"I don't know, and that's what's so frustrating!" Lauren rubbed her face tiredly. "If your hunger is magnified to the point where you lose control, there's no telling what you'll do to satisfy it"

It was their worst nightmare.

But Bo couldn't just give in. "I know it's scary. But if that happens—"

"It's not a question of _if_, Bo" Lauren was being deadly serious. "It's _when_. You _will _end up killing someone. Anything I make to lessen your hunger won't last long. You'll burn through it once your body gets stronger"

This put them in a corner. "So what am I supposed to do? Lock myself in a cage until you find a way to break the curse?" Bo didn't fancy doing that, but if it was the only way to keep people safe then she didn't have a choice.

If only it was that easy.

"Once your strength is amplified, I don't think we have a cage strong enough _to_ hold you. This's gonna get ugly very fast. I think I'm close to finding a reversal, but I need more time" Lauren felt like she was right on the cusp of a breakthrough.

But time wasn't on her side.

"Can't you sedate me or something?" Bo wondered. But Lauren just shot that idea down. "How can I buy you more time? What can _I _do?"

"I really don't know" Lauren was at a loss. "I'm trying to see the light at the end of this tunnel, but I just can't. I feel like every time I try and reach for it, it moves further and further away" she wanted more than anything to save her.

Hearing her say that made Bo think back to what Trick wrote in that letter. "Maybe it's closer than you think" she was about to do it. She was about to do the one thing she was terrified of doing.

Lauren had to laugh, "Yeah, how close?"

Reaching into her front pocket, Bo pulled out the ring. Earlier she decided to take it out of the box and keep it with her. It provided comfort. "This close" she held it in her hand.

"Umm—" Lauren was having a brain embolism right now. Is this real? She thought. "What uh—" she shifted uncomfortably on the couch as the shiny emerald caught her eye. "How much did that cost you?" It must've been expensive.

"Not a cent, actually. Trick left it to me. It seems he was rooting for us all along. I've had it for three years, I just never knew if it was the right time. Or if we were even ready for something like this" Bo was rambling.

Lauren felt so flustered. What was she supposed to say? They hadn't had the best day today. Was this really the time to get married? "Bo, you can't just propose because we had a fight"

"I'm not" Bo said. "I just want to know what you think about it? I know we've been together for years now. Not to mention our long history before that. But, are we the marriage _type_?" She couldn't answer this for both of them.

She needed Lauren's input too.

And even thought she thought she'd be pro marriage, Lauren honestly didn't know anymore. "I used to be, back when I thought the world was normal. But now—" she couldn't finish the sentence.

"In his letter, Trick wrote about how we were always drawn together. Even when we were so far apart. He said love is sacred, and that I shouldn't let it slip through my grasp. I cried when I read it, _both_ times" Bo admitted with a laugh.

Lauren could see that. "Trick always had a way with words, didn't he?" She remembered all of his insightful pearls of wisdom. "God, I miss him" she let out in a breath.

"Me too" Bo tried not to cry again. But it was hard. So instead, she chose to get back on topic. "So anyway! Marriage? Yay, or nay?"

It wasn't that easy of an answer for Lauren. "Yay or nay?" She frowned at her. "That's your idea of a proposal? You really didn't think this through, did you?"

"Not entirely, but the message lands the same" Bo managed to make her laugh, even if it was at her own expense. "Lauren, I love you. A lot of things have changed in the last few years, but that wasn't one of them. And I would be so happy, if you wanted to marry me" was that better?

"Well, when you put it that way it would be rude of me to say no. Wouldn't it?" Lauren felt her heart flutter as she smiled. "Yes Bo, I'll marry you"

Hearing that, stripped away all of Bo's worries and her fears. In fact, it made her wonder why the hell she was so stressed out about it in the first place. Also, she found it hard to believe. "You will?"

Lauren nodded, "I will, as long as you promise me that we'll still have forever" that was important to her. "I'm trying as hard as I can to find a reversal to the curse. And while I do, I need you to not give up hope"

Giving up wasn't something Bo did. Those two words weren't in her vocabulary. She was strong at her core, powers or no powers. So, she hoped by placing the ring on her finger, that she gave Lauren her answer. "I won't give up hope, I promise" She leaned in and gave her a deep soft kiss. "I love you"

"I love you" Lauren repeated her words in a whisper as they pulled away. She couldn't get over how amazing this ring was. "Question; does the whole millennia of marriage thing apply to us? Or is it just for normal Fae?" She wondered.

And Bo was the last person to ask. "I have no idea. But considering you're just an altered Human and my Fae switch is on the fritz, I'm gonna go with no. Who cares anyway? It's not like we'll ever get divorced" she felt good about their chances.

As did Lauren. "I know, it just made me wonder. That's all. I can't get over this ring. Trick just left it to you?" She couldn't stop staring at it. The way the diamonds caught the light was mesmerising.

"It was my Grandmother's" Bo forgot to mention that earlier. "He said she would've wanted it to be passed down, so he left it to me. But his explicit instructions were to have it sit on _your_ hand. The least I could do was fulfil his wishes" also because of love, that was important too.

Lauren really missed Trick. The more they spoke about him, the more it sank in. "He left a pretty big hole in our lives. I wish he was here to see all the good you've done with the Colony. He'd be proud"

"You think so?" Bo always wondered, but never believed it. She was always too hard on herself sometimes. But Lauren confirmed it with a nod. "He'd definitely have something to say about me being reckless enough to get myself cursed"

"Oh yeah, that would require one of his wordy lectures over a pot of tea for sure" Lauren laughed with her as they reminisced.

A lot of things worried Bo. But nothing more than the fate of her own well-being. Would she ever get her powers back? Would she be strong enough to survive the side effects of this curse? So many unanswerable questions. But right now, she only had one.

"We're gonna be okay, right?" She asked her.

Lauren reached over and touched her fiancé's cheek gently with a smile. The truth was she had no idea. But she made Bo promise not to give up hope, and that meant she had to do the same. They would have their forever. Even if they had to fight like hell to get it.

So, she nodded. "We're gonna be okay" she brought her down to lay on the couch as they snuggled up together. "I promise" she felt Bo hold onto her tight.

Hours passed, and it was well into the early hours when Bo finally awoke. But when she did, she was feeling a little under the weather. Her eyes began burning, like they were on fire. She managed to slip out of Lauren's grasp without waking her and got off the couch to run to the bathroom.

When she got there, she looked in the mirror to see that her face was flushed and she was sweating. Her eyes looked bloodshot, but her irises kept flickering from their normal brown to Succubus blue. This wasn't normal.

"Ah!" She closed them, feeling the sting again. "Shit!"

She turned on the faucet in front of her and began splashing the stone-cold water onto her eyes. It helped for a second, then went back to burning. What the hell was happening to her?

"Bo?" Lauren knocked on the door from outside. "Are you in there?"

Bo didn't want to let her in and see this. "Yeah, just a minute! I'll be right out!"

"Is everything okay?" She heard Lauren ask.

They were engaged now. Bo couldn't shut her out at a time like this. "Not really" She turned around and unlocked the door, revealing the state she was in. "My eyes—they won't stop burning" she rubbed them again.

Lauren stepped inside, quickly assessing the situation. "It's okay, just breathe" she held her face, "I need you to open your eyes"

Bo shook her head, still rubbing her eyes as she kept them shut tight. "I can't. It hurts too much!" She hissed, god it was so painful.

Acting fast, Lauren took Bo to the bedroom and told her to sit tight while she ran downstairs to get something. When she returned minutes later she held a large bowl of ice water, she sat it down on the floor and dipped a small towel into the water. Submerging it completely.

"This's gonna be really cold, but in this case that might be a good thing" She rang the towel out, and placed it over Bo's eyes after folding it. She seemed to calm down a bit. "How's that?"

Breathing calmly, Bo gave a nod as she held the towel to her eyes. "Better" she kept breathing. "I don't know what happened. We were sleeping, and then the next thing I knew my eyes were on fire. Could this be a side effect of the serum you gave me?"

Lauren couldn't say for sure, but she was pretty confident that it wasn't the case this time. "I doubt it. But, we shouldn't rule it out yet. Is it easing off at all?" She soaked the towel again, then repeated the same procedure and held it to her fiancé's eyes.

"A little" Bo said. "It literally felt like someone was stabbing me with a hot poker. It's not so bad now. I'm scared to even open them" she had fears of herself going blind. That would be the cherry on top of a shitty week.

Regardless of if she was scared, Lauren had to know more about this. "Well, I need to see if your sight is compromised so, can you try?" She had her medical torch all ready.

"Fine" Bo sighed, as she removed the towel and opened her eyes slowly. "I can see" she said. "Thank god!"

After a few exercises following the light of her torch, Lauren summarised that there was nothing wrong with Bo's ability to see. But she did see something that wasn't there before. It was strange. "The outline of your irises shines blue when the light hits them"

"Is that bad?" Bo wasn't sure.

"It's, _something_—" Lauren couldn't explain it. Once she took the light away, Bo's eyes reverted back to normal. "How about I give you something for the pain, and you can keep the iced towel just in case. Maybe then we can get some sleep"

Bo wasn't confident she'd get any after this. "Yeah, maybe" she watched Lauren walk off to retrieve some painkillers. While she sat there alone.

Wondering if this was the beginning of her inevitable downfall.

* * *

**A/N: Oooh, what's happening to Bo?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Things are heating up.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Worst Is Yet to Come**

**Bo's Compound, Private Quarters – Next Morning**

Sleep did not come easy last night.

Not after enduring through that agonising pain. Bo felt as though someone had thrown battery acid into her eyes. It was a pain she had never experienced, and one she hoped to never suffer through again. After a few calming breaths, two ice packs, and a hefty medical cocktail from her Fiancé; Bo was able to get a few hours of sleep.

Though, it wasn't nearly enough.

She figured since she was technically on bed rest that she didn't have to get up early. But alas, someone had other ideas. At the crack of dawn, someone began banging on her door. She was too tired to get up herself, so Lauren went to see who it was.

It was Dyson, who kindly reminded them that there was a very important event happening at the compound today. It was only then that Bo remembered. The Black Thorn was arriving today. With everything going on, it slipped her mind.

This put her in a sticky predicament. How was she supposed to host one of the Fae's most influential leaders when her powers were on the fritz? "When will he be here?" She asked Dyson as the three of them stood in the kitchen enjoying some much-needed coffee.

"His flight's getting in around midday" he checked his watch. "I've already arranged for a car to pick him up and bring him here. I'm sorry Bo, I should've postponed it as soon as you were hit with the curse. You shouldn't be dealing with this right now" he heard what happened last night.

And he was concerned.

Bo waved a hand. "It's okay Dyson, we both forgot. We've had a lot going on. It's too late to postpone now. And there's no way I'm cancelling after he's travelled all this way. His support is vital for this treaty to work. If I can get a high-ranking Fae Elder on my side, solidifying the treaty will be a piece of cake" she was happy about that.

"And what about your condition?" Lauren asked. "I can give you another dose of the elixir I made to boost your powers, but it might end badly. If last night is any indication, this curse is slowly killing you" She was worried of the outcome.

What if something happened because of the doses? She couldn't bare it if Bo got hurt because of her.

"It doesn't matter Lauren" Bo reached over, and held her hand. "I don't have a choice. Everything hinges on getting the Black Thorn's support. If I can get him on board with the treaty, then he can persuade the other Elders. This's what we've been working so hard for—what Trick always wanted. I can't give it up just because of a little curse" she couldn't do that.

Not when they'd come so far.

Lauren glanced at their joined hands. Then gave hers a firm squeeze. "Okay" She exhaled. "We'll hold the meeting here, where I can keep an eye on you. But the second something happens, or you feel unwell in any way—"

"We send everyone home" Bo finished for her. "I understand" she gave her a smile.

Dyson wanted to take this moment to say something. "Uh, congratulations by the way" he saw their frowns. "Your ring?" He pointed to Lauren's finger. "It suits you"

"Thanks" Lauren cleared her empty mug, placing it in the sink. "Now I just need to make sure my fiancée actually makes it down the isle. I'm gonna get changed and head to the lab. If I work quickly, I can make a new batch of elixir, maybe even with less side effects" she gave Bo a kiss, then ran to their bedroom.

Bo watched her leave. "I am in constant awe of her. She has so much patience. Too much, considering she's stuck with me. She'll do whatever it takes to break this curse, and that's what terrifies me. That by trying to cure me, she'll end up hurting herself. How can I let her do that?" She didn't want anyone else suffering.

"I don't think you have a choice Bo" he said. "She's gonna help you whether you like it or not. She'll fight, and she'll _keep_ fighting until she saves you. Because she loves you"

"You should know better than anyone, loving me is its own curse" Bo sighed, looking into her empty mug. She honestly believed that. She was surprised Lauren had stuck around this long.

Dyson pushed his mug away, and held her hand. "I have a lot of regrets about our relationship Bo, but loving you was never one of them. You guys need each other. You're not a curse, don't ever think that. We're gonna figure this out" he gave her a quick hug.

That helped her a little. "I hope so" she pulled away, composing herself. "Make sure the North Wing is ready for our guest and his people. We want him to feel welcome and comfortable. I don't need to remind you how much is riding on this"

"No, you certainly don't!" He laughed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of everything. You just relax" he quickly left her in peace.

**Courtyard – Later**

An hour after their brief discussion this morning, Lauren provided Bo with a side effect free dose of her powerful elixir. Not only that, but it would also last longer so Bo could see to some of her Queen duties. First of which, was greeting the Black Thorn to her newly renovated compound.

She'd dealt with him a few times in the last thirteen years, not to mention the first time they met when Lachlan was first crowned as Ash. They had a love/hate relationship, and it worked well for them. She didn't agree with some of his views, neither did he with her own; but they both agreed on one vital thing.

The need for peace.

Bo's plan to achieve that peace was clearly something he wasn't used to. But the fact that he was open to it made her realise that the Fae were capable of positive change. She just had to play it the right way. Which was why she was making sure this treaty was being done by the book.

It was better to show a united front, so Bo asked if Lauren could take a break from her Clinic duties and accompany her in meeting with the Black Thorn. He knew of their courtship, but not of their engagement. It wouldn't be long before news travelled.

"Thorny!" Bo smiled as she approached her guest, who was looking very official in his suit. She always called him by that name, he never told her his real name so she was giving him her own. "So nice to see you again!" she shook his hand. "You remember my significant other?" She gestured to her fiancée who stood beside her.

The Black Thorn gave Lauren a smile. "Of course, lovely to see again Dr. Lewis" he saw the ring on her finger after shaking her hand. "Or, will it be Dennis?"

Lauren chuckled, taking her hand back. "I haven't decided yet. Our engagement is still very fresh, I'm sure we'll discuss it at another time. It's an honour to have you here Sir"

"I am surprised to see you up and about Bo" he turned back to her. "I heard word that you had suffered an accident, and were badly injured as a result"

With a smile, Bo was quick to put him at ease. "I'm a lot tougher than I look. Some people fail to remember that. I assure you, I'm quite well. A tad bruised, but that's nothing a good night's rest can't cure"

He was glad to hear that. "Good, especially with your treaty being in its final stage of completion. You need to be on task now, more than ever. Speaking of which, have you acquired new supporters?"

"A few, yes" she nodded. "I met with a Troll Commander a few days ago, as well as a local Vampire Queen. She was a little hard to convince, but after a few _gentle_ words I made sure she saw things my way"

"I'm sure you did" He was going to pretend that he bought that. "Well then, why don't we discuss the terms of your treaty?"

Bo was happy to oblige, so she gestured to the large wooden doors on her left. "This way" She waited for him to walk in front of her, then took Lauren's hand and followed him into the War room. As they entered, she saw Dyson approaching with a copy of the treaty. "You can set it down right there" she pointed to the table.

Dyson was quick to place the paper on the table, and also shook the Black Thorn's hand to welcome him. "Pleasure to have you Sir"

The Black Thorn sat at the table, and gave a quick look at the paper in front of him. He noticed something. "This isn't the true document; do I require a higher clearance to see it?" He asked Bo.

"With all due respect, no one has access to the original except myself. I think it best that way. Just until it's complete and can't be overturned. You understand" Bo had every reason to be cautious.

He expected nothing less. "Completely, you are right to be cautious. There are many individuals who are very much against this treaty. Quite frankly, I'm surprised someone hasn't tried to obtain it yet. Have you experienced any threats?"

That was funny.

"Every damn day!" Bo said. "Most of them are empty, though some people are rather tenacious. Especially Kragen Zale. He's actually tried to kill me a few times this week"

The Black Thorn was sorry to hear about her troubles. "I knew his Father, Alfred. A good man, but as the centuries passed his mental faculties diminished quickly. When it came time for him to step down from his seat on the council, it was Trick who made the call to strip him of his rank" he remembered it like it was yesterday.

After hearing that, Bo couldn't help but remember what Allegra said to her. She said it was personal for Kragen. Was this why? Because Trick fired his looney Father from a boring council? Now she was even more pissed than before. To know that she was going through this agony for something so trivial.

"Did you at least try and get him some help?" Bo asked. "I mean, he was a council member before his rank was stripped. And as you said, he was mentally ill. Did you take care of him?" She always thought the council took care of their own.

But the Black Thorn shook his head. "This was in a much harder time. Trick—your Grandfather, he was good to you and your friends. But back then, he was a ruthless King. And didn't care for insubordination. Illness or no illness"

That made things a lot clearer. "I see. Well, no wonder Kragen hates me then" she knew how much of an asshole Trick was when he was a corrupt King. He'd put those days behind him before he died, but obviously Kragen didn't care about that.

"That's no excuse though" Lauren said. "I'm sorry that Trick stripped his Father's rank, but that has nothing to do with you" she looked at her. "The fact that he's driven by some petty revenge fantasy, only shows me how weak he is"

Her words made The Black Thorn smile, she had a good perspective on this. "You will make a fine Consort, Dr. Lewis. I have every hope that you two will achieve great things for this Colony" in that moment he'd made a decision. "How about you fetch the real document so I can sign it?"

Bo was taken aback by his words. "You want to sign the treaty?" He nodded. "But I haven't even tried to butter you up yet" that was her plan. "I had a really good speech too"

"I'm sure you have" he said. "And I'm sure it's very wordy too. But the truth is, I've been thinking your treaty over for a few months now. It promises a better future for everyone. A future is what we should be working towards. The old laws—all they do is keep us in the past. To a time of war"

"That's exactly what I've been saying this whole time!" Bo clapped her hands. She knew he'd get it.

"Two separate sides—" The Black Thorn thought about it again. "It was meant to create peace. If we were divided then there would be no war. But it only angered everyone further. Light and Dark hated each other _because_ they were divided. It would be naïve to believe that the hatred between certain species would disappear with the sides. But I do believe that people can change"

Bo had heard enough. "Dyson? Go get the treaty" she watched him walk away to retrieve it. "Your support means more than I can say, thank you"

Honestly, the Black Thorn was happy to support her. He waited for Dyson set the document down in front of him, and handed him a small knife, a bowl, and a quill. He sliced a thin line down his palm, and closed his hand clenching his fist as the blood began to fill the bowl.

Lauren was quick to patch him up, securing a bandage around his hand.

He dipped the quill in his blood, and then signed his name neatly beneath the others. "Enforce this treaty" he finished and placed the quill on the table. "Make our people better. _That_ is how you'll thank me"

Bo shook his uninjured hand. "I give you my blood oath, Thorny" she chuckled with a wink.

"Sir? Why don't I show you two your guest quarters?" Dyson had his bags ready. He gave Bo and Lauren a nod as he showed him out of the room.

After taking a look at the treaty, Bo couldn't have been happier that she got his signature. It was a massive step in the right direction. He was a Fae Elder, with a platform that could help her win this. She squealed in delight, lifted her fiancée up and spun her around with glee.

"Okay!" Lauren asked to be put down. "I know you're happy, and so am I; but you shouldn't be doing anything to exert yourself" she was a Doctor first and foremost.

With a roll of her eyes, Bo placed her firmly on her feet. "Oh damn, there goes my plan to ravish you later—" she suddenly felt a little woozy. "Whoa"

That wasn't what Lauren wanted to see. She made sure to hold her steady. "Are you okay?"

Bo gave a nod, smiling. "Totally fine, I just got a little dizzy from the spin. Really, I'm good. I promise" she turned back to the table and picked up the treaty, giving it a once over. "I can't believe it" she was in utter disbelief. "I might actually pull this off"

Lauren stood beside her, and slid her own hand into hers. "Believe it babe" she kissed her cheek. "You're gonna change everything for us—for the better. I'm really proud of you, I hope you now that" she didn't say it enough.

Turning, Bo leaned on her. "I do, and I love you for being my rock through all this. I'm not just doing this to achieve peace you know" she had one major reason for wanting the sides abolished. "I'm also doing it so no one will have to go through what you and I went through"

"What'd you mean?" Lauren asked.

"Our relationship didn't start out great, mostly because we were both scared of what would happen if we were caught. It was torture, knowing I could never be with you in the way I wanted. All because of some stupid rule. No one should be told who they're allowed to love. Fae, Human, Light, or Dark. It won't be an issue after this, ever again" It meant everything to Bo for this to happen.

To be told that the love someone had for someone else was not only forbidden, but would be their death if they perused it; was awful. And having gone through it herself, Bo didn't want that to happen to someone else.

That almost brought a tear to Lauren's eyes, "Forbidden love is the best kind of love, right?"

"You tell me" Bo embraced her. "It's thirteen years later, and we're still here, still together, and _definitely_ still in love. I'd say we're doing pretty good. The rest of the world could learn something from us" she gave her a soft peck.

"You should write that on a bumper sticker" Lauren made a joke in between kissing her.

She knew it was a joke, but Bo actually thought about doing that. "Not a bad idea actually" she pulled away when she heard Dyson clear his throat. "I swear to god, it's like you wait for us to have a moment _just _so you can ruin it" it was a frequent theme.

He smiled, apologising. "I got the Black Thorn settled, and he's asked that no one disturb him so he can get some rest after his long trip. There's also another matter, it's kinda urgent"

Bo rolled up the treaty, and tied an elastic band around it before facing him again. "What is it?"

"Kragen" Dyson said.

Both women looked at each other worriedly, Lauren more than Bo. She knew if Kragen was being brought up, it couldn't be good news. "What about him?"

"He had a messenger drop this off at the front gate" he handed Bo an envelope with a black wax seal on the back. "I was given it by a watchman on my way back from the guest wing"

Bo gave Lauren the rolled-up treaty to hold, while she opened the envelope herself. Inside was a piece of paper with a few sentences written on. But Bo could barely make it out due to his poor penmanship. "Dear Bo, I think it's time we had a chat. Meet me at the Glass Factory after sundown, so we can settle this once and for all" she read it aloud.

"You are _so_ not going!" Lauren told her adamantly. "I mean it Bo, it's not happening. It's probably a trap"

Five seconds hasn't even passed yet and Bo was already on a short leash. "It's too rushed to be a trap" she placed the paper down on the table behind her. "The Glass Factory is neutral ground, and he's Light Fae. He has no authority there"

"It's also out of the way" Dyson said. "It's a lot easier to have a showdown there than it is in the city. I don't like it Bo. I'm with Lauren on this one, you shouldn't go" he didn't want her to get hurt.

And as her head of security, it was his job to keep her safe.

"What if it's my only chance to see what he's up to?" Bo raised both eyebrows, asking. "So far, all we've got is that he's doing it for vengeance. What if there's more?"

"What more could he possibly want?" Lauren wondered, sighing.

Bo shrugged. "I don't know yet, but maybe a little chat will clear all that up?" she immediately calmed her Fiancée down before she blew her top. "I'm not saying I'm gonna go in there unprotected. We'll have to put some procedures in place"

Dyson checked his watch, "Well, we've got five hours until sundown. Let's get prepared" he turned around and ran to the door, in search of the security team.

Sometimes, it felt as though Lauren's opinion didn't matter enough. Because even if Dyson decided to side with her on one occasion, he would back track and side with Bo moments later. "I'm begging you, please don't go. Something is up with this, I can feel it" she pleaded with her.

"Lauren, I know you're worried" Bo touched her arm gently. "But what choice do I have? I can't keep fending off his attacks while I'm trying to get the treaty solidified. We can either come to some kind of deal, or I take him out of the equation all together" she'd made up her mind.

"Well, it seems you've got it all figured out then huh?" Lauren wasn't going to argue with her anymore. She'd had enough of being dismissed. "Who am I to question the Queen?"

Shit.

That tone, was enough to make Bo quiver in fear. Lauren was always good at that. When she spoke to her with that tone, it made her feel like absolute crap. "Please don't be like that"

"Be like what?" Lauren asked. "_Concerned_ about my fiancee's safety? Oh, okay! I won't. I'll just be in _our_ home, keeping _this_ safe!" she waved the rolled-up treaty in her hand. "While I wait for _you_ to come back, hopefully _not _in a body bag. Best of luck, your _highness_!" She stormed off in a huff.

That was a lot of emphasis, even for her.

It was pointless for Bo to follow her. She didn't even get to ask if the elixir would last long enough for her meeting with Kragen. She would just have to soldier on for tonight, and grovel like hell later.

**The Glass Factory – Later**

In the time since leaving the Compound, Bo had no contact with Lauren. She hated that they were at odds at a time like this. She needed her support right now, and she didn't have it. Which was sort of her own fault. She refused to listen to Lauren's warning, thinking that she knew better.

In her defence, she'd been at this for over a decade now. So, she figured she could tell if something was up. That used to be a lot easier to do when she had the ability to sense when someone was about to screw her over.

The elixir that she ingested earlier was only starting to wear off, so she still had a hint of her Succubus powers. She just hoped it would last long enough.

They arrived two hours early at the meeting place, she wanted to have the entire place mapped out just in case. The time went by quick, and the sun was just about to set. Bo wondered why Kragen was specific about meeting after the sun went down, so before they left she asked the Black Thorn if he knew anything. And he knew a lot.

Kragen was an Amarok.

When Dyson heard that name, he immediately looked terrified. Which just made Bo nervous. Amaroks were Wolves, but not as generic as Dyson. They grew larger when they transformed, they were savage, bloodthirsty, and they could not withstand the sight of sunlight. The fact that he wanted to meet after sundown made much more sense now.

After Dyson heard what he was up against, he took special precautions. He made sure he had his men old heir weapons with silver bullets, and also have them equipped with ultraviolet flashlights. "Nervous?" He asked her.

"I'm about to meet with the man who went out of his way to curse me" Bo looked at him. "How would you feel?" She leaned against their SUV, feeling her entire body ache. "Ugh, not now" she begged for it to stop.

Dyson touched her shoulder. "Bo? Are you sure you're gonna be okay to do this?" He didn't want her to get hurt.

She took a deep breath, and recovered. "Yeah, absolutely!" She gave him a smile. "I can do this Dyson, really. He's expecting me to cower away, because he knows this curse is slowly killing me"

"Wait, what?" Dyson frowned, stopping her. Did he miss the memo? "What do you mean, it's killing you? I thought all it did was make you mortal"

Bo sighed, she hadn't had a chance to tell him. "Lauren did some research on it. It comes in three stages. First, it turns me Human. Second, it wears off. And third, it'll amplify my powers so much that I'll end up self-destructing. My hunger will overwhelm me to the point where I'll kill to satisfy it. I'd rather die than let that happen"

It was hard for Dyson to know what she meant by that. "So, what? You're just gonna let it kill you?" He hoped that wasn't what she meant.

"Better the curse kills _me_, than me killing someone _else_" she tapped his arm with a smile. "It's okay Dyson. I had a good run"

"Bo, you haven't even begun your journey yet!" He stood closer to her. "You haven't told Lauren what you plan to do, have you?" She looked away from him, which told him everything he needed to know. "You know she won't let this happen. She's not gonna let you go"

Before she could say anything else, Bo saw two trucks pulling up across the yard. "We'll talk about this later. Right now, we've got business to deal with"

The two trucks came to a stop, front and back doors opening wide. She counted ten men in total. She had five of her own with her, including Dyson. And about five more situated on the rooftops above. All she had to do was give the signal, and they'd pounce.

Kragen stood in front of his men, dressed all in black. Even his sunglasses were black, not that he needed them now. The sun had set, so his eyes wouldn't be as sensitive. "I didn't think you'd show" he spoke to Bo.

"Why's that?" Bo asked, "Oh, right—you thought your little curse had crippled me?" She laughed, shaking her head. "I hate to break it to you dude, but I don't go down without a fight"

He smiled, placed his sunglasses into the inside of his coat pocket. "There's no need for a fight. You'll give me what I want without one" he stood tall.

That was rich, and made Bo giggle a little. "Really? And why would I ever give in to your demands?" She really wanted to hear this. It ought to be good.

"Because I have your girl" he said.

And in that moment, the game had changed.

Bo had nothing to smile about now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know I already updated, but you guys have been so cool. I'm gonna let you have this one too. And trust me, it's a doozy. Remember, if anyone has any requests for What Could've Been, I'm here all week!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: It's Better I Bleed for You **

**Bo's Compound – 1 Hour Earlier**

_Even though it wasn't sundown yet, Bo and Dyson decided to get a head start and scout the Glass Factory for ways to defend themselves after Kragen arrived for their meeting. It was a smart choice. _

_Lauren watched them leave from hers and Bo's Quarters. They had a balcony in their bedroom that looked down on the courtyard. She was still so mad at Bo for not listening to her, was her opinion not important? How well would their marriage work if she kept dismissing her? _

_All Lauren knew, was that she was pissed. And rightfully so. It was times like this when she hated this life. When she wished that both she and Bo were human, and lived normal Human lives. Then they wouldn't have to go through this sort of stuff. _

_But that wasn't their story. _

_This was. _

_No matter how the meeting went with Kragen, Lauren knew that it wouldn't end in peace talks. Bo had too much pride, and Kragen harboured too much hatred. It would never work out. _

_So, she decided to lock the treaty away in Bo's vault that she had built into their home. It was situated behind the refrigerator. Bo figured it was the last place anyone would think to find a secret vault. Lauren just let her do what she wanted. It wasn't like she had much of a say anyway. _

_After she locked the document away, she decided to take a shower. She felt a little better after that. She dried her hair, and retired to her office downstairs to catch up on some research. She still wasn't done with this Curse. And it wasn't like she was just going to let it destroy the woman she loved. _

_That wasn't her style. _

_About an hour into her search, she heard a thud come from outside her window. She quickly checked, and saw nothing outside. She just figured someone had dropped something. Maybe it was a delivery for the kitchen. That happened sometimes. So, she went back to her computer. _

_Minutes later, she heard the noise again. Only this time, it sounded a lot louder. Like it was getting closer. It was annoying her, so she decided to check the compound's cameras. And as she did, she saw a dozen men in Black walking the halls. She knew they weren't part of their own security. _

_Bo and Dyson had taken most of them to the meeting. _

_She checked the Guest Quarters where the Black Thorn was staying, and gasped as she saw his dead body on the screen. His throat had been torn out. She didn't have time to scream, or run. They were coming for her whether she liked it or not. _

_Over the last thirteen years, Bo had taught Lauren many things when it came to fighting. And she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty if it meant protecting herself. _

_Lauren jumped from the desk, and ran to the bedroom to find Bo's weapons chest. She opened it, and grabbed what she could carry. She loved using the crossbow in their training sessions. So she stocked up on a few arrows and began loading it. She also kept one of Bo's daggers on hand, just in case. _

_As she was loading up the last arrow, she heard the front door being kicked down. They were inside. She knelt behind the side of the bed; cornering herself in as she aimed her crossbow directly at the door. If she had to shoot her way out of this, she would. _

_The door swung open, and she shot her first arrow. Hitting her assailant directly in the centre of his chest. He cried in pain, and fell on his stomach. Once she got a look at the next guy, she pulled the trigger again and caught him in the neck badly. _

_Blood began to pour everywhere. _

_She aimed the crossbow again, and as she went to pull the trigger it decided to jam. "No!" She tapped it hard, shaking it in her hands. "Come on! This's what happens when she buys her weapons from eBay!" It wasn't going to work, so she got up and ran for her next attacker. _

_He reached out to grab her, but she used the the heavy side of the crossbow and hit him in the face with it. "You bitch!" His hands went to his nose as it began to bleed. _

"_I've been called much worse!" Lauren brought the crossbow down heavily on his head again, and again. Until he didn't get back up. _

_She stood over his body, looking at the brains that were smeared over her once lovely carpet. Breathing deeply, as she thought about what she just done. She took an oath to preserve all life, even the shitty ones. _

_Suddenly, she heard clapping. _

_Turning around, she saw a man applauding her. "Well, aren't you a dark horse?" He was impressed. "I always pegged you for a pacifist. I'm sorry, mind my manners. We haven't officially been introduced" he stood forward with an offered hand. "I'm Kragen" _

"_I'm not touching that" Lauren looked at his hand with a shake of her head. _

"_Suit yourself" he lowered his hand, and began approaching her. As he did, she tried to strike him with a dagger. But he snatched it out of her hand in a second and tutted. "Naughty girl!" He played with the blade in his hands. "Here's the deal Doc, I don't particularly wanna kill you. I just want the treaty. Hand it over and we'll call it a day" _

_She bowed her head, still breathing through the little work out she just did. "You really think I'm that stupid?" She chuckled dryly. "I will __**never**__ give you the treaty. You can torture me all you want, you're never gonna get your hands on it" _

_He looked at the blade in his hands, then stood very close to her. "I see why Bo is so taken with you" he admired her beauty. "You're an intelligent woman so I won't insult you. But if need be, I __**will**__ hurt you" he used his left hand to grab the back of her hair, and his right to place the blade under chin. "I really don't want it to come to that. So, please; tell me where the treaty is" _

"_Go to hell" Lauren spat in his face. _

"_Alright, have it your way" he pushed her back, as she felt into two of his men. "Shackle and gag her, then get her in the car. I'm gonna search the place, if I don't find the treaty we'll have to negotiate a little trade" Kragen followed his men out of the bedroom, and as they took Lauren out to the car, he turned the place upside down. Looking for the treaty. _

_He was leaving no stone unturned. _

**The Glass Factory – Present**

"I didn't find the treaty, in case you were wondering" Kragen told her, after finishing his little story. "Bring her out!" He called to his men in the car behind.

Bo watched as they dragged a gagged and shackled Lauren from the back seat of the car. She could see they'd also worked her over a bit from the red mark under her right eye.

"You should be proud of her Bo. She put up a hell of a fight, even took out three of my men. Now it seems as though you have a choice to make. Save your girl, or keep your precious treaty? I guess it all depends on how important she is to you"

There was no choice.

"I'll get you the treaty" Bo quickly stated.

Lauren shouted something muffled, she couldn't speak with tape over her mouth. She was shaking her head, trying to tell Bo not to give into his demands.

But Bo didn't care. "It's not a choice Lauren, you know that" she spoke to her, then turned back to Kragen. "Give me an hour, I'll get you the treaty and then you let her go. Do I have your word you won't hurt her?"

"Of course, you have my word as a gentleman" he realised she must've already seen Lauren's bruised face. "Apologies for that" he pointed to her cheek. "She's squirmy. We'll wait right here, until you return"

Dyson hated that he couldn't help. "I'll keep an eye on them, you just hurry over to the Compound. No one's dying today, okay?" He promised her that.

With one last longing look to her fiancée, Bo hopped into the SUV and sped off to the Compound.

"Can you at least remove the tape and shackles?" Dyson called over to Kragen, he could see that Lauren was uncomfortable. And he noticed the red marks around her wrist from where he stood. "It's not like she's going anywhere"

Kragen exhaled, maybe he was being a little dramatic. "I suppose that's fair. No one can ever say I'm not a man of my word" he turned to Lauren, and unshackled her. "Run, and I'll tear your throat out" he gave a little warning before ripping the tape from her mouth.

Lauren groaned, that stung. "Dyson?!" She yelled over to her friend. "You have to stop her! She can't give this animal what he wants! Please, call her! He'll ruin everything she's worked for!" She didn't want that to happen.

They'd come such a long way.

But there was nothing Dyson could do at this point. "I can't do that Lauren. Even if I called her, you know she'd never put the Colony above your life. We fought well, but we've lost. It's pointless trying to stop it"

"Finally, someone with a brain!" Kragen applauded Dyson for his words. "You should listen to the puppy, he's talking sense!"

"And _you're_ talking shit!" Lauren scowled at him, she didn't want to listen to him. "So, how about you just shut up?"

**Bo's Compound **

When Bo arrived she went straight for her quarters, and as she entered she saw that all the furniture had been thrown around. Kragen really did search high and low, but failed to find her secret vault behind the refrigerator. She knew that was a good place.

She ran over to it, and used what was left of her strength to pull the fridge away from its usual position. She slid behind it and accessed the vault. Inside she found the rolled-up treaty sitting next to some family heirlooms Trick left her in his will. Not to mention the cash he left her. But she kept that in the vault at the Dal.

Dyson didn't mind.

She picked up the treaty, thinking of what she was doing. It had been such a long and hard road to get to this point. She had the Black Thorn's approval and other members of the community to support her in this important change.

And that was all going to be wiped from existence now. As soon as Kragen got his hands on this he'd burn it. All that hard work, gone.

Bo suddenly arched over in pain, the elixir was wearing off to the point where it was causing her harm. Lauren warned her about this. "Not now, please!" She begged for her body to obey her.

She needed nothing but strength now.

Was this how she was going to let herself die?

At the mercy of some curse, bestowed up on her by a mad man with a grudge? No, that wasn't who she was. She loved Lauren more than anything, and would never attempt to play with her life. But that didn't mean Bo couldn't rig the game.

It was risky, and she would be signing her own death certificate but it was worth it if it meant she could save her love _and_ the chance of a better world.

But in order to pull this off right, she was going to need a little pick-me-up. So, with the document in hand she ran down to Lauren's Clinic and looked for someone who could help her. She quickly found Lauren's right hand, Josh. He was more than willing to help.

"The elixir Lauren's been giving me, I know she's told you" she knew Lauren trusted Josh with their lives. "I need another dose!"

Josh stammered. "I'm not sure that's wise" he stood awkwardly. "Didn't Lauren already administer your dose this morning?" He could've sworn he saw her taking a vial of the elixir this morning.

"Yes, but it's wearing off!" Bo felt the pain start to take hold of her body. "Oh god!" She hunched over, using a gurney for support. "Josh, as your Queen I'm ordering you to give me another dose! Don't make me repeat myself!"

Even though he didn't want to, he couldn't disobey her. So, he ran to the refrigeration unit and picked up a vial of Lauren's elixir. "I strongly advise _against_ this" he tried one last time.

But Bo was passed the point of being talked out of it. "Noted!" She snatched it from him and flipped the lid before knocking it back in one gulp. It took a few seconds, but she felt the power come alive inside her. "Holy shit!" Her arms were tingling. And her eyes shined the brightest kind of blue she'd ever seen in her reflection. "Now that's what I call a power up!" She felt amazing.

Energised.

Josh didn't like what he saw. In fact he noticed some faint blue thread veins appear on the side of Bo's neck. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She smiled, nodding. "Better than alright Josh!" She ruffled his hair. "I'm electric!" She loved this feeling. "Kragen's not gonna know what hit him! Thanks for this!" She turned around and ran out of the clinic.

The only problem with this, was that the elixir was slowly destroying Bo from the inside. And Lauren knew that this morning, but she had no choice in giving it to Bo because she needed it to keep up pretences. Bo would've been a lot better off letting her earlier dose burn out naturally. But now she'd topped herself up, and it wasn't good.

He felt responsible for whatever happened next. "What have I done?"

**Courtyard**

As Bo was leaving the building, she ran into one of her employees. She'd had an idea, and she needed help from this particular person. "Poppy, right?" She double checked.

"Yes Ma'am" the girl smiled.

"Whoa, I'm too young to be a Ma'am!" Bo didn't care for the title. "Call me Bo. That'll do just fine. You're a Witch, right?"

Poppy nodded. "Right"

That was all Bo needed to hear. "Great! I have a job for you. It's a little dicey but if we pull this off, you'll go down in history as the girl who helped save the Colony. Up for it?"

"Hell yes!" Poppy was up for anything.

Bo tapped her on the arm, she was glad to have someone on her team. "Attagirl! Come with me, we're going for a little ride" she took Poppy towards the truck.

**Glass Factory – Later **

Kragen checked his watch every fifteen minutes since Bo left for the compound. It was coming up on the last couple of minutes of the hour he gave her; and she still hadn't come back. "Awfully tardy, isn't she?" He spoke about Bo to Lauren, who just refused to look at him. "Planning a meal with her must be a task all by itself"

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?" Lauren asked him, she was sick of hearing his voice.

Before he could answer, everyone turned their heads in the direction of the SUV that was pulling into the abandoned factory yard. "What'd you know?" He checked his watch one last time. "One hour, on the dot! Let's hope she's done what I asked" he grabbed Lauren's arm, yanking her forward.

Bo exited the car, walking forward on the gravel floor. "I got it, now let her go!" She held the rolled-up treaty in her right hand.

"Sure, just hand the treaty over first" he replied.

"No!" Bo shook her head, "That's not how this goes! You wanted the treaty, I've got it right here. And you'll have it, once you release my fiancée! My rules now"

Kragen sighed, that seemed fair. "Alright Doc, let's take a walk" he pulled her forward, keeping her close in case Bo tried anything. As they got closer, they both noticed the state of Bo's face. "Feeling okay Bo?" He asked. "You're looking a little peaked"

Bo smiled through it. "I'm fine" she didn't feel great, and her vision was blurring a little. But she had to push through it now. "Exchange at the same time?"

"Sure, why not?" He held his free hand out to take the treaty, and pushed Lauren forward with the other. When Bo took hold of the Doctor's arm, he grabbed the treaty. "Pleasure doing business with you"

The first thing Bo did was make sure Lauren was okay. "I'm sorry, I should've listened to you"

"That doesn't matter now" Lauren paused, when she saw blue veins appear on Bo's neck. "What is this?" She also noticed other things. "Bo, you're burning up. What did you do?"

"What I had to do" Bo said.

Unbeknownst to Kragen, Bo had an ace up her sleeve. She brought Poppy with her, and the young Witch was hiding in the back of the truck. Casting a rather clever spell. She was using her magic to glamour the document Bo just handed to Kragen so it would appear as the treaty he'd been trying so hard to obtain.

But Poppy expressed to Bo that she could only keep the spell going for a couple of minutes. Those minutes were about to run out.

Right now.

Kragen halted his movements towards his truck when the document he held in his hands shined, and afterward appeared to be nothing more than a blank piece of paper. He snarled angrily. She'd tricked him. "NO!" He spun around, "Don't let them leave!"

Dyson didn't know what was going on, but he signalled his men to attack. A hailstorm of bullets began flying around them. He quickly pulled Lauren away to safety as he saw Bo charging towards Kragen. He didn't know what she'd done, but she seemed more amped up than usual.

Bo was channeling every bit of strength she had left. She ran towards Kragen, who was revealing his true nature as his eyes were a bright yellow. She used her right shoulder and collided with his chest hard, both of them falling to the ground.

She rolled over, and lifted a small knife from the side of her boot. She sliced his right leg, then his stomach, until finally she jammed the blade into his right shoulder. "That's for hurting my girl!"

Kragen felt the pain, but it was nothing compared to how angry he was. He pulled the knife from his shoulder, and licked it with a smile. "Pathetic! I expected better from a Queen!" He got to his feet, "But you're not a Queen anymore, are you?" He saw how tired she already was. From a five-minute brawl. "The curse has stripped you of your powers, and this's all that's left. It's sad"

She met his eyes, "Do I look powerless to you?" Her eyes burned bright blue.

"I assumed your beloved would find a pharmaceutical bandaid for this affliction. Maybe it's granted you temporary power, but it's still not enough. Is it?" He knelt down next to her. "I sense your pain, your discomfort, and your fear. You think you have what it takes to defeat me, in your condition?" He laughed. "Don't make this worse than it needs to be. Where's the real treaty?"

Bo chuckled, tiredly exhaling. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?" She took a few seconds getting to her feet. But managed to in the end. "I won't be held hostage, by a disgusting piece of shit like you! I will gladly die, knowing I did everything I could to change our archaic society. My people will continue my legacy, and you will always be on the outside. Forced to confront the fact that you _failed_! You will spend the rest of your life, knowing that all your fighting achieved _nothing_!"

His anger was reaching new heights. Heights he never thought possible. His blood was boiling with rage.

She stood closer to him, "You're not special Kragen. People like you end up alone. Sure, you have your beliefs. But what will they ever do for you? I didn't beat you because of the support I have, I beat you because I'm everything you're not. I'm open to change, whereas you just want to stay in the past; in a time of war. You're everything that's wrong with our world. And I can promise you, that no one—and I mean, _no one_; will give a damn if you die. Because _you are noth—_" she didn't finish her sentence.

Because she felt something tear through her chest.

The pain was infinite.

"And _you_—" Kragen pushed his hand further, until he wrapped his fingers around her beating heart. "Talk too much!" He retracted it, and brought her heart with it. "Mind if I keep this?" He watched her eyes begin to droop. "I love a good trophy. Never thought I'd take one from a Queen though. Have a nice afterlife Bo!" He dropped her to the floor, and disappeared in a blur with her heart.

After a few minutes, Dyson told his men to cease firing. He'd heard the roaring of engines, but wasn't sure if Kragen and his crew had left given that he and Lauren had been taking shelter behind the large SUV. Since he couldn't hear anything, he decided to check if it was clear. "Stay down until I tell you otherwise—" he addressed Lauren before standing up. "Oh my god" it came out in a whisper.

Lauren frowned. "What? What is it?" She got to her feet, and as she looked into the distance her heart shattered into pieces. "Bo?" She ran around the car, and over to her fiancée. She laid on the floor, with a hole in her chest. "No" she bent down, and tried to wake her. "Wake up, please! Bo? Come on, don't do this to me!" She cried hysterically.

Nothing was happening.

Dyson knelt down beside them, tears streaming from his eyes. He'd seen this wound many times in his life, her heart had been ripped out. "Lauren, she's gone" he spoke to her, but she wasn't listening, he took a second to look around where Bo's body laid. Her heart was nowhere to be found. That sick bastard had taken it with him. "Lauren, you have to stop!" He pulled her away, and allowed her to cry into his chest. "I'm so sorry" he wrapped both arms around her.

Tonight, he'd lost his friend.

And she'd lost her love.

But they both lost their Queen.

**Unknown Location**

Darkness.

That's all Bo could see.

Complete and utter darkness.

The last thing she remembered, she was talking to Kragen. It was actually some of the best smack talk she'd ever given to a person. And then she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down; and found nothing there. Was it a dream? No, it couldn't be. He must've done something to her. Or was this a part of the Curse?

Suddenly, she felt something wisp against her ear. It wasn't a voice, it was more like a presence. And it was ominous. She'd only felt that once in her life. And if she was right, then she had a pretty good idea of where she was.

In a blink of an eye, she was transported to a fiery cave. At least it looked like a cave. It had been a lot of years since she'd been here last but she knew where she was now. This was Tartarus. And that presence she felt, wasn't a presence at all.

It was him.

"Long time no see-" she turned around, seeing his face for the first time in ten years. "Dad" he still looked as evil as he did the day she banished him.

Jack smiled wide. "Hello Bo"

Funnily, Bo always secretly knew she'd end up in Hell.

She just didn't think it would be this soon.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm evil.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Bo centric chapter now. Haven't decided whether I'll post another chapter of this later. We'll see. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Of All the Hell Holes**

**Tartarus **

"I've missed you Bo" Jack said.

She took a step back, "The feeling's not mutual, _Jack_" she called him Dad before because she was just generally surprised by his presence. But now, as she looked at his slimy face she remembered everything he did to her. Everything he took from her. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You think _I_ summoned you?" Jack wasn't shocked at that accusation. "In all honesty, I had no hand in your arrival here. Well, at least not in the way you think"

And there it was. Bo knew he had something to do with her landing here. "What does that mean?"

He stood with his hands in his pockets. "It means that regardless of _how_ or _when_ you died, this was always going to be your last stop. Think about it Bo, you're a smart girl" he could see she was still having trouble. "And you're _my_ daughter"

"So?!" Bo yelled.

"_So_, you were born here. Tartarus, is a part of you. Like it's a part of me. From the minute you were born, your soul was marked. This was always going to be where you spent your afterlife. In other words; welcome home!" He clapped his hands.

And as he did, they were taken to another room. She remembered it from when she was here thirteen years ago. Tartarus was a mirrored version of Valhalla. Everything was the same, except Valhalla was full of people.

Whereas Tartarus was empty, and felt so lonely that Bo could've sworn she saw a tumbleweed roll by. Obviously, it was her mind getting the better of her. "So, I'm really dead then huh?" she had to laugh a little. "And of all the Hell dimensions in this messed up world, I just had to end up here"

Jack nodded, "Afraid so. I am sorry though, that your life has been cut so short" He was sad for her.

"Save it. Being here with you is bad enough as it is. I don't wanna engage in an actual conversation with you" she folded her arms, turning away in disgust.

"You don't still harbour hatred for me, do you?" He waited for her to address him. "Bo, it's been thirteen years! I'm well passed it, you should be too" he'd had a lot of free time to think. And it was better to put his past behind him.

Dwelling on things did no good.

All she could do was frown at him. Did he really just say that so easily? "You want me to get over the fact that you killed my Grandfather, my Mother, violated one of my friends, tore Lauren and I apart, and then tried to use me to enslave the world? Wow! You really haven't changed, have you?" It was laughable. "And here I thought being banished would teach you a lesson!"

"As a matter of fact, it did!" He replied. "I realised that I _severely_ underestimated you. See, I thought the love you had for your _'family'_—" he used air quotes with his hands, "Was a weakness I could exploit. And it was, I used your love for Trick, Aife, Tamsin and Lauren to control you. The love you held for them was your weakness, and likely still is. But _their_ love for you, was also your strength. And I failed to anticipate that. So, I accept my mistakes. And I _have_ learned from them. Unlike you"

There he went again with his comments. "What's that supposed to mean, _unlike me_?" She didn't care for his cocky tone. "I've learned from my own mistakes too" she wasn't ashamed to say she made a few over the years.

"Have you?" He smirked, "I bet the reason you're even here, is because you were trying to save one of your precious friends. Who was it this time? Kenzi?" She looked away. "Dyson?" She stared at him with a scowl. That look gave him his answer, "Ah, of course. The ever so kind Dr. Lauren Lewis. How is she? You know, she was the only one who was kind to me"

"Because you made her believe you could make her immortal" Bo remembered it well. "Only, you tricked her into making herself sick. Was that your plan?" She was only just thinking about it, "Help her make the serum, extend her life, give us the one thing we wanted; only for it to backfire, and leave us miserable? Because if so, bravo!" She applauded him. "_That_, is what you call going the extra mile!"

He walked on, knowing she'd follow behind and she did. "Always paranoid, hmm? I had no intention of harming Lauren. As I said, she was the only one who showed me any form of kindness. Did I think about using her to hurt you? Of course, I did. That's just smart thinking. But I didn't, because I didn't believe she posed a threat to me. Especially after she cured herself of her conduit powers. Shame too, with my guidance she could've gone far" he was surprised with her.

Lauren did something no one Fae or Human could do. She found a way to extend her life, and make herself a literal sponge that could absorb abilities. With his help, she could've taken it to the next level and stored various powers from Fae she came into contact with. Too bad they didn't get the chance.

"You don't get to talk about her!" Bo warned him with a stern expression. She hated it when he spoke about the people she loved. More so when it came to Kenzi, Trick, Dagny and Lauren. Those were her buttons. "You don't get to talk about any of them!"

"Very well" Jack stopped, and snapped his fingers. The room around them lit up, and revealed a dining room. "How about some food? Between dying, and the journey you took to get here; I imagine you must be starving"

Was that a joke?

"I'm dead, and we're in Hell. Is it like a room service thing?" She wondered, "Do you call Freya and ask her to send a tray of grub down the elevator with a thousand buttons?" She hated that thing, it almost made her puke last time. The ride down was not pleasant.

He chuckled with a shake of his head, "Tartarus functions just the same as Earth does. There's food, and water. No much electricity though, which's why we have candles" he pointed to the torches that hung from every wall, as well as the chandelier. "As for the food, I do have an arrangement with Freya that she share her resources with me. It was part of the deal we made centuries ago"

"See her often, do you?" Bo asked.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen Freya in thousands of years now. "Actually, no. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's just that Freya _isn't_ in charge up there anymore" Bo was giddy that she knew something he didn't. "Acacia is. And I'm surprised she still honours that deal, given what you did to Tamsin" the only person who loved Tamsin more that their family was Acacia.

Which was why Bo was confused. Acacia should've cut him off and let him starve for what he'd done. Why hadn't she?

He knew why. "Are we really back to that?" He sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Regardless of who rules Valhalla, I will always have what I'm owed. Freya begged me to include her in my plan to take Tartarus. Being known as the Valkyrie who duped an Ancient was too good to pass up. So I gave her what she wanted, and in the deal I made sure that I would always be provided with resources. Those runes are carved in stone, and they're unbreakable"

She really thought she had one over on him then, but like always he was two steps ahead. "Good for you. So, is there a room I can lock myself in? I'd really like to be _anywhere_ that's not here, with you"

"If that's what you want, sure" Jack whistled aloud. A white dove materialised in the air, and landed at his feet. "Show Bo to her room, she wishes to be alone" he walked away to another room.

Bo watched as the dove transformed. It was Persephone. She didn't understand. "What're you doing here? I thought you were free from him"

"I was" Persephone said sadly. "Turns out, the rules on Earth are different to those down here. I had moments of freedom up there but, like I told you years ago; I'm bound to him. Wherever he goes, I go. So when you banished him—"

"I banished you too" Bo had no idea, she felt horrible. "I'm so sorry Persephone. I didn't know that would happen. If I had—"

"You would've what?" Persephone asked. "Decided not banish him? No, Bo. He turned your life upside down, killed people you love. You did the right thing. It's not so bad here, at least I know the rules"

Bo hated that this was her doing. "You shouldn't have to live by _his _rules"

Persephone smiled, "I am glad to see you, it's been a long time" she gave her a hug. "I'm just sorry that you ended up here. I had no idea that you'd be bound to Tartarus if you died. If I had I would've warned you"

"I know, it's okay" Bo took a breath. It wasn't okay in the slightest. But she had to tell herself anything to get through this. "It's just a lot, you know?"

Nodding, Persephone took Bo's hand. "I do. Come on, I'll help you find a room. Preferably one that's _far _away from him" she led her out of the dining area. Down a narrow corridor, that led them to two doors. "Your choice, 6A or 6B?"

Of course, all rooms in Hell had the number six associated with them. What did she expect?

But Bo was unsure. "Is there a difference?"

"Not particularly" Persephone answered.

She didn't think picking a room in Hell would be such a difficult task. But Bo was a creature of habit. So, she went with the obvious choice. "B, stands for Bo. So, I guess I'll take B"

Persephone opened the door. "Wise choice" she let her inside, showing her the luxurious hotel room. "You should be comfortable here. Well, as comfortable as one can be. Given the surroundings" it was still Hell.

Bo sat on the edge of the bed. It looked exactly like the room she found Kenzi in when she broke into Valhalla. Except it was darker, and glowing because of the candles. "Home sweet home, huh?"

It didn't feel like a home.

"Missing your loved ones is to be expected" Persephone spoke, standing next to the bed. "And I'm sure they miss you just as much"

"I miss them all" Bo began crying. "But, one person in particular more than anyone else. I never even got to say goodbye!" She covered her face with her hands, continuing to sob.

Persephone sat at her side, comforting her. "Shhh, it's okay. I know it's hard, but it will get better. At least, that's what I keep telling myself" she smiled sadly.

Bo sniffled, wiping her tears. "I can really tell it's working for you" she crossed her legs on the bed. "I can't really bitch about being dead anyway. It's my own fault I'm even here"

"What do you mean?" Persephone asked, she never knew how Bo died. But Jack said something about her heart because he felt it.

"Right, you've been gone a while so I'm guessing you're not up to speed with everything going on topside. Allow me" Bo cleared her throat. "For the last thirteen years I've been trying to change the laws of our world. I created a peace treaty, and everyone who signed it could all live in harmony with one another. I got a lot of signatures, but there was one guy who just wasn't feeling it"

Persephone nodded, "I presume this _guy_, is the one who killed you?"

Bo told her yes. "Before that he had me cursed, so I was gonna die either way. I just figured I'd have time to make my peace with everyone. And Lauren—" She exhaled. "This wasn't what I had planned when I asked her to marry me"

"You asked her to marry you?" Persephone was surprised, mostly because they'd been together for over ten years. Why leave it so long? "Did she say yes?"

"Mhmm" Bo gave a nod. "I kinda already knew her answer but, it was still terrifying. I've never loved anyone the way I love her. And now I'm stuck here, without her" she bowed her head.

Persephone understood. "I'm sure she's miserable without you too. There's nothing I can say that'll make you feel better. The truth is, sometimes we have to play the hands we're dealt. Even if they're horrible"

That was a good way to look at it. But still didn't make her feel any better. "I just miss her" Bo sighed.

"I know" Persephone placed a hand on Bo's back. She figured she could use a friend right now.

**Next Morning**

When Bo woke up, she expected to see Lauren's blonde hair in her face. Like it was every morning, but that wasn't the case anymore. Persephone had provided her with clothes to sleep in last night, she told Bo that it was her job to retrieve resources from Valhalla. Jack was the one bound to Tartarus, not her.

But she still couldn't go further than Valhalla. As long as she was linked to Jack, she'd always be at his mercy. While up in the Warrior Heaven, she got some clothes for Bo. A black tank top and shorts to match. She wondered how Persephone knew to get black instead of another colour.

Her answer was that someone in Valhalla helped her pick them out. Someone who knew Bo's sleeping habits, and what she liked to wear to bed. Bo knew at that moment that it was Tamsin she was talking about. That made her smile, knowing that her friend was safe up there with her own kind.

Sleeping was hard.

She'd spent years getting used to sharing the bed with another person. To sleep without Lauren was foreign to her now. She tossed and turned all night. She didn't know what time it was, but she was guessing it was morning. Even though there were no windows in her room, and no sunlight.

Things here were strange.

Bo got up, and left the room. Persephone took the clothes she arrived in to be cleaned, and she was getting her more from Valhalla today. So, she was left to wonder around in her nightwear.

Walking the halls, she heard music in the distance. She decided to follow it, and came back to the dining room from yesterday. At the head of the table was her Father, enjoying a plate of eggs and bacon while a track from the vinyl player ran.

She was sure it was some famous pianist from before she was born.

"She wakes!" Jack smiled, dabbing his mouth with a napkin before setting it down beside his plate. "Can I interest you in a spot of breakfast?"

The easy answer would be to refuse, but she was really hungry. "Sure, it's not like I've got anything better to do. Right?" She sat down on the right of him, putting a gap between them.

"That's the spirit! Persephone!" He clapped his hands. Persephone entered the room, ready to serve him. "Bo would like something to eat. Fix her a plate"

Bo stood from her seat. "No Persephone!" She stopped her with a hand on her arm. "You don't have to wait on me. I can get it myself. He might be okay with treating you like a slave, but I'm not"

Jack chuckled. "Slave? That's funny. Persephone isn't my slave, and I have never thought of her as such. She's my Wife. And a Wife is meant to please her Husband. Doing things for me is how she shows her love"

That was disgusting. Bo almost gagged. "Love? You think this's love?! Wow!" She turned away. "You really are a piece of work! I'm gonna move passed the fact that your _Wife_ is also your _niece_, because this entire family is disgustingly incestuous—but how about you show _your _love, and use those things that allow you to stand? They're called legs!"

Father and daughter were caught in a stand off of scowls.

It was too much for Persephone to handle. "Really, it's no trouble. Bo, please?" She touched Bo's arm. "Sit, I will fix you a plate. There's no need for arguments. The two of you need to try and put aside your differences. The three of us are stuck here for eternity, why spend it feuding?" she led to go to the kitchen.

Bo took a seat. "She's right" she hated to admit it. "I'll always hate you for what you did. And I mean it when I say there is no second chance for us. _But_, we're doomed to spend eternity together. So, if you agree to behave then so will I"

This was probably the most mature thing she'd ever done in her life. Lauren would be proud of her.

Jack smiled, "I can do that" he shared a stare with her, as they both gave each other a subtle nod. Indicating that they had a deal.

After an agonising breakfast, Bo returned to her bedroom. It was painfully quiet here. She never did well with long silences. She was a loud person, and enjoyed a loud environment. But this, was dead silence. Every second, felt like an hour.

There were no clocks here, nothing to tell her what time it was or if it was night or day. Just darkness. She couldn't believe this was how she was fated to spend her afterlife. In a prison with her evil Father. Maybe she hadn't made up for her past sins after all. If she had, she wouldn't be here.

She knew that for sure.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her door. It opened, and Persephone poked her head through. "Got a minute?"

"Actually, I have a million" Bo chuckled sadly. It wasn't funny. "What's up?" She waved her inside.

Persephone carries a box in her hands, and sat it down on Bo's bed. "I got these from your Valkyrie friend" she opened the box to reveal a pile of clothes. "She said you'd be happy with these"

Reaching in, Bo picked up a pair of leather pants, a few tank tops, t-shirts, and a rather lovely leather jacket. "Do I really need a jacket down here?" She furrowed her brows. It was an odd choice.

"Not particularly, but she said she owed you a replacement after what happened to the one she borrowed from you. She said something about an Imp" Persephone could only look confused, she wasn't sure she heard it right.

But Bo knew what Tamsin meant. Back when they were roommates, Tamsin borrowed one of her jackets and wore it to the Dal. She picked a fight with a Fire Imp and he burned a hole right through it. She remembered how mad she got at her. It all seemed like forever ago now.

It did make her smile though. "Well, when you see her next tell I said we're even" she started unpacking the clothes.

"She also wanted me to ask you about someone named Dagny" Persephone stuttered, seeing Bo's reaction to that name. "I didn't want to mention in front of your Father. So, I thought it best to ask you while we're alone"

Bo turned to her, not knowing what to say. "He can never know anything about Dagny" she told her. "I sent her away to keep her safe, and she's _been _safe for thirteen years now. That's not changing!"

Persephone nodded. "I understand completely. I swear to you, he won't hear about her from me. But, what should I tell Tamsin?"

"Tell her—" Bo exhaled loudly. "Tell her that Dagny is happy. Tell her that she's safe. But most importantly, tell her that she's loved" she knew that Tamsin would appreciate that.

Tamsin had spent her entire Fae life, searching for a family of her own. A real family. People that loved her for who she was. And they gave her that. Bo knew it would comfort her to know that her daughter was loved just the same.

"I will" Persephone admired Bo. She was everything that Jack wasn't. Being the daughter of the evillest person in the universe didn't brand her the same way. She was the complete opposite. "Anyway, I'll leave you be" she flashed a smile and then left her in silence.

Bo sat on the edge of the bed, holding the jacket in her lap, wondering how she was going to survive—not just this place, or her Father. That wasn't her fear.

It was the solitude.

That scared her more than anything.

**Next Day**

After going to sleep, and waking up to the same silent darkness. Bo decided to take a good look around this place since it was her home now. She passed the dining room again, then more bedrooms, a library, and of course her old nursery. She felt a twinge of sickness as she looked inside the room.

He still kept it.

Everything was as he left it. Her crib, Aife's cage, and of course the rocking chair. She couldn't bring herself to go in, it just made her dwell on what a despicable man her Father was.

Bo kept wandering, until she came to the end of the hallway. And saw the elevator she rode down from Valhalla years ago. She knew Persephone was coming back soon with more supplies, so she figured she'd hang out and help her when she got back.

She sat in the hallway for over an hour, or at least it felt like an hour. She couldn't say for certain. She sat with her head resting on her knees as she kept them close to her chest. It was almost making her fall asleep.

But she became alert at the sound of the elevator bell going off. The doors began parting slowly, she saw Persephone holding a crate of food. So, Bo got up ready to assist her. Only, as she did the elevator doors opened fully, and she saw that her Step-Mother wasn't alone.

"Tamsin?" She gasped.

"Long time no see Succubus" Tamsin was so happy to see her, she couldn't remember a time when she smiled so widely.

Bo ran over and hugged her, she couldn't help it. No matter what happened between them, Tamsin was her friend. She loved her. "I've missed you so much!" She chuckled in her ear.

Tamsin hugged her back, "Back at you B!" She laughed, taking a look at her. "I'm not supposed to be down here, but I just couldn't help it. Acacia is gonna be hella pissed, but I don't care. Persephone gave me your message"

"Good" Bo smiled.

"No, it's not good Bo" Tamsin shook her head. "I need more than that. You've gotta tell me something else. I have to know about her" she referred to Dagny.

Bo gave a shrug. "I'm not sure what else I can tell you. I know this must be torture for you. But I promise you, Dagny is fine. Better than fine actually. Though, she's a little mouthy now that she's a growing fifteen year old—"

Hold up, Tamsin thought. "Teenager?" She didn't understand. "I know time works differently here, but I've been keeping count. She should be thirteen"

"When she turned six she had her first _Valkyrie_ spurt" Bo saw how shocked she was. "She's perfectly healthy though, Lauren's been keeping an eye on her. And Kenzi's got it all handled. She's fine Tamsin, I promise"

Tamsin welled up, nodding. "I never doubted you guys wouldn't take good care of her. It's just from here, I can't see anything. But I feel her, all the time. Thank you" she pulled Bo into another hug. "You promised me you'd protect her and you kept your word. It means everything to me"

"She's my family, of course I kept my word" Bo was happy to ease her worries.

They ended their embrace again, and Tamsin was hesitant to get back on the elevator. "I hate that you have to stay down here, with him" she said with disgust.

Bo waved a hand. "Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can handle myself. If anyone deserves a stress-free afterlife, it's you"

"You're just as much of a Warrior as I am Bo, better even!" Tamsin promised to talk to Acacia about finding a loop hole for Bo to join them in Valhalla. She had to believe there was a way. "The first couple of days are rough. Don't let the misery break you"

"I won't" Bo saw Persephone staring behind her. And she didn't look happy. "Tamsin, you should go. It's not safe for you here. I'll be fine" she hugged her again.

Tamsin squeezed her one last time. "See you around Succubus" she kissed her cheek, then left in the elevator.

Bo turned to Persephone, to see her staring straight ahead to a door a few feet from them. "Are you okay?"

One of the downsides of being linked to Jack was that she could always feel him. Even when she didn't want to. "He was listening" she didn't feel him anymore. "I tried to stop her from coming here, but she's hard of hearing"

A bit of an understatement. "Yeah well, that's Tamsin. It's kinda nice to know she hasn't changed in death" Bo was comforted by it.

"In any case, this cannot happen again" Persephone looked at her seriously. "It's bad enough that he has access to the both of us. After what he did to Tamsin, do you really want him to be near her?"

Bo knew she was right. "No, I don't. Don't worry, she heard what she wanted. I don't think she'll try it again. Jack is _our_ problem, no one else's" she was prepared to take on that role.

Even if it was the worst job in the universe.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Decided to post, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Tear in My Heart**

**Bo's Compound – Lauren's Clinic**

In the time between finding Bo's body, and bringing her body back to the Clinic; Lauren hadn't spoken. She hadn't spoken to her medical team, her right-hand Josh, not even to Dyson. The one person she should've been leaning on through all this. Not that he blamed her, he didn't feel like talking either.

He'd lost his friend, but she lost a great deal more.

They moved Bo's body into a private room, he watched from the window outside as Lauren stood next to her. She just stared at the body, maybe she was hoping for her to wake up—he didn't know. But either way, this wasn't going to be easy to move passed.

Since Lauren wasn't up to taking care of things, he figured it was down to him. He was Bo's right hand, after all. The first call he had to make was to Kenzi. Dialling her number was the hardest thing he'd ever had to. But he managed it. He held the phone to his ear and waiting for her to answer.

"Hey Kenz, it's me" he heard her warm voice. She sounded happy to hear from him. "How's everything going with you and Dagny?" He heard her say she was fine, and Dagny was as rebellious as ever. "Good, that's good! Listen Kenz, there's something I gotta tell you" he looked through the window, watching Lauren cry again. And it even got him going. "It's Bo, she uh—" he felt a hitch in his throat.

This was awful, he was telling her over the phone. Kenzi would be devastated once he broke the news. He couldn't do it. It was just too hard. "She's got her hands full with some Colony business, so she just wanted me to let you know that if you don't hear from her for a few days, not to worry. Okay?"

She told him she understood, and also to tell Bo not to work herself to death. It was an interesting choice of words.

Dyson felt a tear roll down his cheek, "I'll tell her. Bye Kenz" he cut the call, finally breaking as he bent over and cried.

Lauren turned her head to the window when she heard him knock his hand against it. He finally cracked. She left the room, and quickly pulled him into a hug. They both needed each other right now.

His heart was broken by the loss of his best friend.

And hers was torn in so many ways, because she'd lost her soulmate.

"This's my fault!" He sobbed. "I should've protected her better!" He felt the full weight of this.

But Lauren had to disagree with him. "No Dyson" she shook her head, lifting his. "No one could've stopped her from going out there. She knew what she was doing" that was who Bo was.

Fearless.

"I tried to tell Kenzi" he turned his back to the window and folded his arms. He didn't want to keep looking at his friend's body. "But I just couldn't bring myself to say the words. How do we tell her, and Dagny?"

Lauren sighed heavily. "I have no idea. It's not just Kenzi and Dagny that we have to break this to. It's the Colony too. How do we tell them that their Queen is dead?" It killed her to say it. "It's not like I can take over. We never got married" she touched her engagement ring.

They never got the chance.

"In the eyes of the Colony you are" Dyson said. "They've spent over ten years watching you at Bo's side. The only person they need to hear from right now _is _you"

Unfortunately, it wasn't something Lauren could do. "No, I'm not ready to talk to anyone. Let alone a room full of people. For god's sake my fiancée just died!" She walked away from him. "And do you wanna know the thing that really kills me?" She turned back to him in tears.

"What?" He asked.

She took a deep breath, wiping her tears. "It's not that Kragen tore her heart out. It's that the sick bastard took it _with_ him! Her heart!" She cried. "Her pure, _good_, heart. He's taken the very best part of her" she fell to the floor in tears.

Dyson quickly picked her up and hugged her. "I promise you, he will not get away with this. I'm gonna find him, and I'm gonna tear him to pieces. I give you my word" He shushed her, holding onto her tight.

"I want you to promise me something else" she pulled away, drying her eyes as she looked at him. Since the journey from the Glass Factory to here, Lauren had come to one important conclusion about Kragen. "When you catch him, I want you to bring him to me"

He wasn't sure that was a good idea, and wanted to express that to her. "Lauren, maybe that's—"

"I'm not asking, Dyson!" She looked at him with nothing but anger and seriousness in her eyes. "He took her from me. It hurts to even breathe without her! It has to be me" she said. "I have to be the one who kills him. I'm owed that much"

Knowing that this wasn't the real Lauren talking, Dyson was torn. He knew Bo would never want her to go down this road. But he also knew how much it meant to get revenge. If that's what she needed to cope, then who was he to refuse her?

"Alright" he gave her a nod. They had a deal. Both of them remained silent for a few minutes. Until finally he broke it with a question. "Do you want me to arrange a burial for her? It's no trouble" he wanted her to rest.

But Lauren just looked at him with a frown. "Burial? No" she shook her head. "She's not being buried yet. Or at all!"

"What'd you mean? Lauren, we have to do something. You can't just keep her on ice. We're gonna have to say goodbye to her sooner or later" he didn't like it either, but this was how it worked.

The next step after someone died, was to bury them. And Bo deserved a good send off.

Only, Lauren had other plans. "No. I'm not saying goodbye until I exhaust every possible way to bring her back. We live in a supernatural world. There's always a way. If it were me, she'd try everything to bring me back. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do"

This was dangerous. "Lauren, the kind of stuff you're thinking of is risky. The only way to bring a Fae back from the dead is with Dark magic. It's rooted with consequences. You won't be bringing _Bo_ back, it would be something else. Something evil, and unnatural. You can't do that!" He warned her.

He'd been around a long time, and had seen exactly what he just described happen with his own eyes. It wasn't pretty, and never ended well.

"If it means I get her back, then I don't care about the consequences!" Lauren turned around and stormed off out of the clinic. She needed to hit the archives and research every text she came across until she found the right one.

He turned around with a sigh, looking through the window at Bo's body. He would be lying if he said he didn't want Lauren to find a way to bring Bo back. But he knew what resurrection could do, and how badly it could go if done wrong.

But what kind of friend would he be if he wasn't willing to at least try?

He ran after her, and found her in the archive room. She was standing in front of a bookcase, looking for a text. "I don't condone this idea" he caught her attention. "But if it means we get our girl back, I'm willing to try"

That was all Lauren needed to hear.

She threw him the book she was holding, it was heavy but he managed to catch it. "Let's get to work then" she gave him a nod, then turned back to the bookcase and picked out another text.

The two of them sat at a table, reading book after book. They must've read over a dozen pages about resurrection. But learning about it wasn't enough, they needed to know _how _to do it. Time was starting to fly as they kept researching.

In case they needed time to go through all these, Lauren had Bo's body placed in cold storage. There it would be preserved until they had a solution. She also made it clear that no one was to disturb herself and Dyson in the Archive room. There were questions of Bo's whereabouts, but she just told them that she was resting in their Quarters.

No one would think anything of it.

On her way back to the Archive room, she picked up a hundred-year-old bottle of whiskey that Trick owned but gave to Bo before he died. She sat two glasses down on the table that they shared, and began pouring the liquid gold.

Dyson was a bit confused. Mostly because he was drinking something meant to keep him awake, and now sober. "We don't need that, one of the maidens brought us a pot of coffee" He held up his mug.

"My fiancée just died" Lauren was getting better at voicing it now. Mostly because she'd finished what was left of the tequila bottle, she found in hers and Bo's apartment. "I think I've more than earned a drink" she pushed a glass over to him.

But he politely declined it. "I'll stick with the coffee, thanks though"

"Dyson?" Lauren reached over to take his hand. "I respect your need to keep a sober head. But what does it say about us if we don't pour one out for our girl?" She really needed him to be with her on this.

It wasn't about getting drunk. It was about honouring a fallen family member. Someone they loved more than anything. It was about toasting to her bravery, her strength, and her determination to always be an advocate for all things good.

"You're right" he picked up the glass, giving it a whiff. It made him smile. "The Scottish kind?" He knew that scent anywhere.

Lauren chuckled softly. "Her favourite" her fiancée was more of a beer girl, but when it came to whiskey it always had to be the Scottish kind. "I think Trick secretly hated the fact that his only Granddaughter chose Scottish whiskey over Irish. He just loved her too much to say anything"

"Well, as an honorary Scotsman I can vouch that it is delicious whiskey. She had good taste, in all things. Not just booze" he gave he a wink.

"That's sweet of you to say" Lauren smiled.

"I was talking about myself!" he laughed with her. It wasn't awkward to talk about his past relationship with Bo anymore. It should've been weird. But they were passed all the drama.

The triangle was no more.

Lauren held her glass up, fighting back her tears. "In case our search for a solution comes up empty; here's to Bo. An amazing friend, brave warrior—" She let her tears fall. "And the love of my life"

Dyson shed a few tears himself as she finished her speech. He knocked his glass against hers. "To our Queen" he finished it in one gulp, and felt it burn.

As did she, and the pain from that was a nice distraction from the pain in her heart. She promised Dyson that was her last drink for the night, and switched to coffee with him. They needed their heads in the game if they were going to figure this thing out.

There had to be a fix for this.

Knowing that Bo was at peace in a better place was the only saving grace they had.

**Tartarus**

"This is Hell!"

Bo had been trying to sleep for the last hour, and all she kept hearing was the blaring sound of a piano from outside of her room. Persephone heard her cursing loudly and decided to check in on her. And all Bo could talk about what how this was torture for her.

"Your Father enjoys playing his piano" she told her. "I've never known him to play it that loudly. But, he could just be doing it to make you mad"

"Well it's working!" Bo yelled, she could hear it getting louder. "It sounds like he's right outside the door! How do you expect me to sleep if all I can hear is that noise?!" She was about to tear her hair out.

Persephone sighed. "I'm happy to ask him to quiet down a little, but if what happened last time is any indication; he won't be too amused"

Bo looked at her. "What'd you mean last time? What did he do to you?"

"It's not even worth mentioning" Persephone shook her head with a smile. "The bruise healed quickly"

"Jesus, Persephone!" Bo exclaimed. "How can you live like this? Always at the mercy of him and his tantrums? There's gotta be a way to free yourself from him"

"I've been searching for that freedom for over four thousand years. I couldn't find it then, and I won't find it now. I spent years fighting fate Bo, but in the end it didn't matter. This's my burden, and I'll spend the rest of eternity baring it" she accepted it.

Was it fair? No. Was it torture? Yes. But it was her life and nothing her Step-daughter tried to do would change it. She was fighting a losing battle.

But Bo was nothing, if not persistent. And she believed that there was a better way for her. For both of them. "One thing I've learned in my short life with the Fae? There's always a loop hole. Jack's had his way for centuries. It's time that changed. And we're gonna be the ones to do it"

Persephone frowned. "How?"

"I'm not sure yet" Bo stuttered. Her speech was going so well up until that point. "But we've got an eternity to figure it out, right? This can't be how it ends for us. I refuse to accept that" she wasn't going to be at his mercy.

**Bo's Compound – Archive Room**

About three hours into their search, Dyson fell asleep on one of his text books. But Lauren didn't succumb to her tiredness, she kept making the Maidens bring her coffee so she would be alert. And it was good thing that she did, because she believed she'd found something.

"Dyson?" She called to him in a whisper, but he was snoring rather loudly. So she got up from her chair and approached him. "Dyson?" She tapped his head, but still nothing. "DYSON!" She slammed one of the books down next to his ear.

He jumped up, with a piece of paper stuck to his cheek. "Huh! What?" He blinked. "What's wrong?"

"I found something!" She sat the book in front of him, and pointed to the page she was reading. She also removed the torn page from his cheek. "This's exactly what we've been searching for"

Dyson rubbed his eyes, finally being able to focus. He skimmed over the page. "This's a resurrection spell Lauren"

She nodded, "I know. All we have to do now is find a Witch or Shaman willing to cast it and viola! We have Bo back!" She didn't know if it was the caffeine high of the coffee, but she was very happy about this.

But Dyson had to burst her bubble. "It won't work" he turned to her, sighing. "This spell isn't meant for a Witch or Shaman. See these runes?" He pointed to the top corner of the page.

She took a quick look, squinting her eyes. The runes were so small she didn't see them. More importantly, she couldn't translate the dialect. They weren't the normal Fae runic symbols she was used to. "What does it say?"

"It's not about what it says" he said. "It's about how it's written. It's like a label. This spell is meant for a specific type of magic—Necromancy"

"Necromancy?" Lauren took a seat next to him. "I've never seen any record of that being practised"

There was a reason for that. "It's because the Elders banned Necromancy over a hundred years ago. That magic is dangerous, especially in the wrong hands. I'm not even sure there're any Necromancers left in the world anymore. Without one, this spell is useless. I'm sorry" he sat back in his chair.

It was a long shot.

She took the book back from him, "So, that's it? You're just giving up?" She asked him. "If this spell is meant for a Necromancer, then we'll find one! A lot of Fae species are thought to be extinct, but there's always one running around somewhere. You know I'm right"

"Technically, yes" he sat forward, with his elbows resting on the table. "But, do you know how long it would take for us to _find_ a Necromancer? Assuming there's even one _to_ find?" he reached for the pot of coffee and topped up his mug.

It was needed.

"Well then it's a good thing you used to be a Detective!" Lauren replied. "Finding people is what you do. Dyson, _please_. I can't give up until I've taken this lead all the way. And if it turns out to be a dead end, then I'll admit defeat and say goodbye. But I can't just drop this, and neither should you" She was so close, she could feel it.

He rubbed his face with both hands, feeling his tiredness try and take hold. He knew she was right though. If things were reversed, Bo wouldn't stop to bring him back. In fact, she had brought him back from the dead once. During her Dawning, she used the Chi from everyone around her to bring him back. Knowing that it was dangerous.

How could he not return the favour?

"Alright, I'll reach out to my old contacts and see what I can find out. In the meantime, do a database check for any known Necromancers in the area" he thought of something. "Actually, expand the search to all other regions. Just to cover all our bases"

She was happy to do that. "I'm on it!" She got up from her chair. "I'll go get changed, and then start on that. Meet back here in an hour?"

He got up, and stretched his stiff muscles. "Sure" he gave a nod.

With that they broke apart and went their separate ways. Hoping that they could find something to help them out with this problem.

Hope was all they had.

**1 Hour Later**

Lauren had scoured the Fae Database for Necromancers in each region. She thought she was going to be able to search for them all at once. But the computer wasn't being very receptive, and made her input every search individually. That took up a lot of time, and they were running low on that. She couldn't keep Bo's body on ice forever.

Upon starting her third search, she was met with Dyson's distraught face. He didn't have much luck on his end either. It turned out no one around the area knew anything about any Necromancers. Where they were, if there were even still any around, it was a waste of time.

She had eleven regions to search, she'd gone past another five including the first three. That brought her total up to eight. She was nearing the end of her list. And still nothing had popped up. She really hoped this wasn't how it ended.

The thought of not being able to see Bo again, weighed heavily on her.

Suddenly, the computer altered her with a high-pitched sound. "Got one!" She looked up the information. "Dr. Joel Kincaid" She said his name aloud while reading the rest of her information. "He's an Occult Professor. Used to work at Cambridge University, but is now retired and living a quiet life"

"Affiliation?" Dyson asked.

Lauren hit a few keys on the keyboard. "Dark" she sighed, that could be a problem. "That explains why I've never heard of him. I know you think all Dark Fae are the same, but maybe he's different. It says he's never had an altercation with anyone, or violated any rules. Maybe he's a sweet old man"

"Yeah, maybe so sweet he'll make all your teeth rot!" Dyson hated this. "Why couldn't you have found one who was Light Fae? It would've made things a lot easier!"

"Well, it's not like I had this planned!" She was getting sick of his bitching. "Are we going to talk to him or not?"

He knew he had no choice in this. "Of course, we are. Come on, let's go. Don't forget to bring the spell!" He walked to the door.

Lauren quickly picked up the book that had the spell and held it under her arm as she tried to catch up to Dyson. She was one step closer to having her love back. She just had to hold on a little longer.

**Kincaid House – Later**

Considering how late it was, Dyson and Lauren didn't expect any lights to be on at the Kincaid House. They pulled up to a quiet neighbourhood, exited the car and took steps towards the front door. Dyson knocked on the door hard, just in case it wasn't loud enough the first time.

They waited for a few minutes, but the door finally opened to reveal an angry old man.

"Joel Kincaid?" Dyson saw him nod. "We require your services. It's urgent, so if you'll come with us we'd really appreciate it"

Joel laughed. "You show up on my doorstep unannounced, at this ungodly hour. And the first thing to come out of your mouth, is a demand. Who are you to bully me?!" He scowled at him.

Lauren pushed Dyson away, clearly this required a woman's touch. "You'll have to forgive my ill-mannered friend, we've been working all day without rest and it's starting to show. I know you're a Necromancer, and we _are_ in need of your help. I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't urgent. _Please_" she begged him.

"You've lost someone, haven't you?" Joel could see the pain in her eyes. "The agony you feel must be unbearable. I know that pain well, and trust me; my power didn't make things better. I don't think this is what you really want"

"No, it is!" Lauren said. "I haven't come all this way for nothing! Bo Dennis, she is the person who's lost. We need you to bring her back before a madman destroys the peace she's built. Please, Dr. Kincaid. You are our _last_ hope"

Joel sighed, he knew exactly who Bo Dennis was. And what she meant to this Colony. "Very well" he rubbed his eyes. "Let me get dressed and I'll join you. You're welcome to come inside and wait" he opened the door wider, letting them inside.

Lauren exhaled in relief. "Thank you!" She and Dyson entered the house, and waited for him in the living room. "See? I told you he wasn't like every other Dark Fae we've dealt with. He's willing to help"

Dyson folded his arms, remaining cautious. "For now. He's helping, _for now_. Your emotional plea got us in the door, let's see how far it'll take us before he decides to jump ship"

This was getting a little hard not to take personally. "Are you hoping for him to back out? Do you not want Bo back?" She looked at him with a frown. She honestly couldn't tell anymore.

"What? Of course, I do!" Dyson replied. "I just—these Dark Fae types. I don't trust them as far as I can throw them. They always screw you over, even when they seem nice as pie. I'm just being prepared"

Suddenly, Joel cleared his throat. Interrupting them. "If you two are done quarrelling, could we go? I would very much like to come back and resume sleeping. You two might be young, but I am not. Old men need their naps. So, shall we?" He gestured to the door.

"Yes, of course!" Lauren punched Dyson's arm on her way out of the house.

He deserved it.

**Bo's Compound – Later**

The drive was fairly quick, considering a rain storm came out of nowhere. Dyson could barely see in front of the road while he was driving. Lightening followed the rain, and then Thunder after that. It was the grimmest setting for a resurrection. But it was all they had now.

They both led Joel to the Clinic, and into the freezing unit where they were keeping Bo's body. Lauren pulled her out, and wheeled her over to Joel for him to take a look. "I have the spell you need to bring her back" she handed him the torn page. "All you have to do is cast it"

Joel took a look, and it was gruesome. "I wish it was that simple. Unfortunately, it isn't"

Dyson turned away with a laugh, he knew it. "And there it is! See? I told you. It's always something with his kind. We have everything you need, why isn't it enough?!"

"I never said the spell _wouldn't_ work!" Joel shouted at him, this lad needed to check his tone. "But I think you two have misinterpreted what Necromancy actually means. Bring her back isn't the problem, it's bringing her back without a heart. _That's_ the kink in your plan"

"Won't she just heal?" Lauren asked.

Joel shook his head. "That's not what Necromancers do, I'm afraid. I can bring her back, there's no question about that. And as I said, I'm happy to do so—"

"But?" Dyson was it coming.

"But, it's better if I bring her back _whole_. Not with a massive piece of her body missing. Did you retrieve her heart from where she was killed?" Joel wanted to help, but he had to do it right.

Lauren sighed. "We didn't have a chance. The sick bastard that killed her took it with him. Probably to keep as a trophy" she walked away, and threw a glass beaker at the wall in anger.

That was unfortunate. "Well, if you want her brought back the right way with no hiccups then I suggest you get it back. As for the healing? I can whip up a salve that'll act as a patch until she can heal using her own abilities. May I have a look in your herb locker?" Joel noticed it on his way in.

She waved a hand. "Do whatever you need to do" she watched him walk away. "So, we have a plan. Now all we have to do is get her heart back from Kragen" she spoke to Dyson.

"Easier said than done" Dyson didn't know where to begin.

This was a disaster.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Just because I have yet to mention it, this story is 20 chapters long. I know, the first long fic I've done in a while. Mostly because I wrote this ages ago. Also, if anyone has any other requests or ideas for What Could've Been feel free to let me know. I'm in the middle of writing some now, so don't think i haven't seen them. I just need a little time to work out a plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Don't Test Me**

**Bo's Compound – Private Quarters**

After coming up with their plan to bring Bo back, and also agreeing on the fact that they had to get her heart back from Kragen, Dyson thought it best to finally call it a night. They were running on fumes without any sleep. Joel needed to stay close so they offered him the Black Thorn's former guest quarters. His body had already been removed and the area wiped clean.

And it was better to have Joel close by in case they came up with a new plan and needed to fill him in.

Dyson walked Lauren bad to her quarters, and even stayed for a cup of tea. "Well, it's been a long day—scratch that. It's been a long week!" He laughed tiredly. "But it's better that we get some rest, and start fresh in the morning" he began walking to the door.

"Dyson?" Lauren stopped him from leaving by calling out his name. "I know this might be asking a lot, but would you mind staying here for the night, on the couch? I haven't lived alone in thirteen years. Being without her makes me feel, empty"

He understood that. "I get it. Of course, I'll stay. We've only got each other in this right?" They couldn't tell Kenzi or Dagny, and he hadn't heard from his son Mark since Bo got cursed. He mentioned something about travelling the world with Vex. Dyson hated to think about their relationship given his history with Vex, but his son was happy so that's what mattered.

She was thankful to him. "For now" she wasn't giving up hope that she'd get Bo back. "I'll grab you some sheets and two pillows. Be right back" she quickly ran upstairs.

While she was gone, Dyson removed his boots, his leather vest, and also his black undershirt. Which left him in a black tank top and his jeans, he didn't mind sleeping in them. He'd roughed it in much worse conditions. This was a piece of cake.

As soon as she returned with the sheets and pillows, he took them from her and began making his make shift bed on the couch. "I guess I'll see you in the morning then" he smiled.

"Yep" Lauren smiled back. "Goodnight Dyson"

He gave her a nod. "Goodnight" he watched her walk away, and could see how scared she was about sleeping alone. Who wouldn't be? She'd slept next to the same person for thirteen years, and now she was alone. No wonder she'd been avoiding it. "Lauren? If you need anything, I'm right here"

She really appreciated that. "I know" she made her way back upstairs.

**Tartarus**

Since there was no concept of time in this place, she began marking the days off on a wooden table with a knife she swiped from the kitchen. She was now on day fifty five by her tally, and she was feeling it now.

Bo was wide awake and she decided to do a little exploring. She was only here for a few hours on her first visit. She didn't have time to search around. Now she did, and she was curious. So she walked the halls, looking for something—anything, to occupy herself with.

She passed the kitchen, where Persephone was hard at work cooking either breakfast, lunch, or dinner. With no clock she had no idea. She offered to help, but Persephone was proud and stubborn. She saw Bo as a guest, and guests were meant to be waited on.

With that Bo left her to her cooking, and began searching again. She turned a corner, and heard the crackling of a fire in the distance. She saw the glow emit through the archway in front of her. A few more steps and a turn to the right, brought her to what looked like a library. Only it was massive.

Bo took steps towards the many bookcases in front of her, she figured the last she could do was read up on some thing. She wasn't much for reading for fun, but she did love a good erotica ever now and then. Though, she doubted she'd find one here. But it didn't hurt to look.

Just as she was reaching for one, she heard the keys of a piano behind her. She missed it on her way in because it was on the far right of the room, and she was looking in the opposite direction. "Do you ever take a break from that?" She turned around to see her Father sitting at the Piano.

"Not lately, why? Does my playing bother you?" He asked, smirking as he hit more keys.

It annoyed her like nothing else. "Very much. It's taking everything I have not to come over there and snap your fingers" Bo smirked back.

"What's stopping you?" He asked her. "It's just you and me here Bo. And given my weakened state it wouldn't be too difficult to pull off. I'll even hold my hands out for you" he stopped playing and held his hands out to her.

She so badly wanted to make good on her threat. But that's exactly what it was. A threat. She would never act on it because that wasn't who she was. "Some other time, maybe"

He tutted, pulling his hands back. "See? I knew it. You're all talk. If I'd raised you-" he bowed his head, laughing at the thought. "Well, let's just say you wouldn't bother with a warning. I never did when I punished someone"

"And that's exactly why, I'm nothing like you" Bo told him proudly. "I threaten people to assert authority. Sometimes I've had to see those threats through. But other times, I haven't. Because People know if they respect me then I'll respect them in return. I know that concept is lost on you"

Jack hummed. "Respect?" He frowned. "Maybe that is a good strategy. Or maybe it's not. I mean, it can't have worked well for you. Given the fact you're stuck down here with me"

She folded her arms, he had her there. "You don't know what you're talking about, okay?"

"Oh, I think I do!" He got up off the stool, and approached her. "No doubt, you pissed off the wrong person in your efforts to change the ways of our wicked world. You think you can reach people with words of empowerment, but I'm guessing the person who killed you wasn't as receptive as the rest. Did you even fight back?"

It was something he'd been wondering. Since he was also defeated by Bo, he knew that she was strong. So, what was the difference here? "You come from a very dominant bloodline. Half God, and half Succubus. You mean to tell me that wasn't enough to save you?"

She turned her head away, unable to answer him. He had no idea she'd been cursed before she died, which was why he hadn't figured it out. And the last thing she wanted was for him to rub that failure in her face. "Why do you even care? It's not like it matters now, does it?"

He chuckled under his breath, "Hmm, hit a nerve I see. It's okay. If you don't want to talk about it, that's your choice. I just figured since you're here, you could fill me in on what you've been up to since you banished me. Maybe we could even—dare I say it? _Bond_?" He stood before her with a smile.

That just made her laugh. "Bond? You really think that's gonna happen?" She cleared her throat and stood closer to him, looking him dead in the eyes. "If you have any fantasies about you and I having some twisted Father/Daughter relationship, then you are _greatly_ mistaken. You really think I could forgive you after what you did to me—to my family?"

"Family?" He frowned at her. "When will you learn Bo? Those people-they are _not_, nor will they ever _be_, your family. Blood, is what a family is made of. We are all that's left of our Clan. Oh, and let's not forget little _Dagny_? That's what Tamsin named her, isn't it?" He heard them all talking the other day.

She shoved him with her two hands, pushing him away. "You don't get to talk about her!" Her little sister was off limits to him. "She might be half of you, but she's got one thing going for her already"

"And what would that be?" He asked.

Bo got in his face, "Unlike me, she will _never _have to suffer through the horrible experience of knowing _you_! She's better off without you! She's better off without both of us!" She nudged his shoulder hard as she walked away from him.

He turned around, watching her storm off. For all her talk of being nothing like him, she certainly shared his temper. He also wasn't giving up hope that he'd meet Dagny one day. Anything was possible in their world. Maybe one day his strength would recharge enough for him to breakout of this Prison. And then he'd have her.

"We'll see" his mouth curled into a smirk.

**Bo's Compound – Next Morning **

Even with Dyson close by downstairs on the couch, Lauren's still found it incredibly difficult to sleep. She'd slept next to the same person for thirteen years. It's understandable that it would be hard. She managed to drop off eventually. Passed out, would be more accurate actually.

When she got up, she got changed quickly and walked downstairs to find Dyson already up and at the stove of all places. He couldn't even heat popcorn without burning it, was he really cooking? The odour was enough to make Lauren fear for her life. "What is that god awful stench?" She made a face, approaching the kitchen.

"I'm making eggs-" he looked at the pan he was holding, and noticed one major problem. "Correction, I'm _burning_ eggs!" He turned the stove off and moved the pan to the side. "Sorry, I just wanted to help out"

Lauren laughed, but appreciated his thoughtfulness. "It's fine Dyson. Besides, I'm not hungry. I just wanna focus on what we have to do. Which is get Bo's heart back from Kragen, so Joel can revive her. We should really get going!"

"Lauren, I know you wanna get this done. And so do I, believe me. But we don't _actually _have a plan yet. And until we do, we won't be going anywhere. Joel still needs time to make the healing balm anyway. Just breathe, have some coffee and eat something" she went to protest but he shushed her. "I mean it. Even if it's a protein bar. Everyone thinks better on a full stomach"

She wasn't really behind that ideology. "Beg to differ. I've cracked major scientific equations on an empty stomach" he made eyes at her. "But if it'll shut you up, then fine!" She walked to the far end of the kitchen and opened a drawer. "Satisfied?" She held two granola bars.

She couldn't stomach a huge meal, not like this.

"Immensely" he smiled. He wanted her taking care of herself, and not letting herself starve due to depression. Bo wouldn't want that, she'd want her to be okay. It was his job to ensure that.

A few minutes passed, during which time Dyson cleared away his burnt eggs and washed up. Let's face it, he was in Lauren's kitchen. Mess was not welcome. He found a box of cereal in the cupboard. "Really?" He looked at the box with a chuckle. "Boo Berry?" Wasn't this cereal for kids?

Looking at the box, Lauren smiled. "Bo's favourite. If she had her choice, she'd eat it for breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner. I should get a new box before she gets back" she knew that one was half empty.

Dyson was a little worried about her, and the way she said that. She was banking on this resurrection to work. Maybe it would. But he'd lived long enough to know that not everything goes the way it's planned. But instead of saying something that would no doubt upset her, he just gave a nod.

"Good idea" he put the box back, and grabbed the Cheerios instead.

With breakfast out of the way, they talked about various things they could try to find Kragen. "His kind are all nocturnal, so wherever he's hiding has to be somewhere with zero sunlight. Maybe a sheltered abandoned building?" She said.

"Or an impenetrable underground bunker?" He replied with a sigh. "There's a million places he could hold up until sunset" he scratched his beard, trying to think. "Wait! We captured two of his men after the exchange went south!"

He couldn't believe he forgot that. Then again, he'd been busy with other things. Grieving his best friend/former flame was a bit of a task.

"Great! Let's go talk to them!" She finished her cup of coffee, then grabbed her jacket and waited for Dyson to follow her out.

**Holding Cells**

It was another ten minutes before they got to the holding area. Bo had a renovation team clear things up down here after she became Queen. Before, it was a smelly old dungeon more fit for animals than people. It was also where Lauren was kept on a few occasions during her employment with the Light Fae.

Lauren remembered telling Bo how every time she disobeyed a direct order from the former Ash before Lachlan, that he would always place her in the same cell. And it was that cell, that made Lauren's stomach turn every time she passed it.

So, Bo did the sweetest thing. She had a team of people seal off that same cell, and told Lauren that if she was ever down here in the future that she could look at it and know that she wasn't a slave anymore. And that, _that _particular time was behind her. She could seal it up, just like the cell.

It was acts like that, that made Lauren love her even more.

Now when she passed the bricked-up cell, she just felt emptiness. Because Bo wasn't here. She couldn't stop looking at it.

"Lauren?"

She snapped out of her haze when Dyson called her name. It took a second for her to address him. "What?" She asked.

Dyson pointed the block of cells behind him. "Kragen's men are this way. Are you okay?"

"Fine!" Lauren assured him. "Let's get this over with. The sooner they talk, the sooner we'll find Kragen and get Bo's heart back" she walked on in front of him.

He wasn't buying that. But he had to move passed it for now. He led her to where the two men were being held. One had been injured pretty badly from the fight. He was laying on his cot, nursing his broken arm. The other prisoner was looking for another fight by the sight of him. He kept banging on the metal bars, goading Dyson to engage him.

"Sorry pal, but I'm a bit busy at the moment. But don't worry, we will settle this. And you won't be the one smiling when it ends. I can promise you that!" He growled through the bars, scaring him.

Not so tough now.

Lauren had a feeling they'd have a handful with the rowdy one, so she made a decision based on the most logical option available. "Him first" she pointed to the injured man. "Given his vulnerable state, he's more likely to give up information. I'll assess his wounds and find the most painful point of manipulation" if they had to break his other arm then they would.

Anything for Kragen's location.

Dyson unlocked the cell door, and held it open for her so she could enter. Once inside, he closed the door behind him. "Is he dead?" He noticed the man wasn't moving.

She walked over to the cot, and held her hand under his nose. She felt the warm air hit her palm as he breathed through his nose. "No" she took another look it his face, and he was in bad shape. "But without medical attention he won't last long"

"Good, maybe we can use that to our advantage" Dyson grabbed the man's injured arm, hearing him squeal. "I know, hurts don't it? Truth is, I can do a lot worse. But I won't, so long as you give us Kragen's location. What'd you say?"

The man coughed, "I don't know anything!" He cried in agony. "I swear. I was just hired as protection. Please, I need a Doctor!" He was in so much pain.

Lauren knelt down in front of him. "Right here!" She held her hand up. "And as a Doctor I took an oath to protect all life. So, I can help you. But in order for me to do that, you've gotta be willing to play ball"

"Play ball?" The man frowned, gasping.

She nodded. "You scratch my back, I scratch yours. All I want is Kragen's location. Give it to us, and I swear on my life that I will help you"

He breathed, "I only ever met him at one place. It's an old Farmhouse a few miles from here. Off route ten. It's the only one out there so you can't miss it. Kragen hides in the storm cellar under the old barn during the day. The house had too many cracks, the light always found a way in"

"Thank you. What's your name?" She asked.

"Orson" he replied.

She smiled at him. "You've been very helpful Orson. Which's why I'm gonna make good on my promise to help you" she looked at Dyson. "Get him escorted up to the Clinic. Keep him restrained while he's examined, and then get him treated"

Dyson couldn't understand why she was doing this. "Why waste good resources for this piece of shit? He works for the enemy!"

She held up a hand. "Regardless, I took an oath. First rule, is do no harm. He's already in agony. I'm not gonna add to it. He gave us information, so now we're gonna ease his pain" she'd made the decision.

"And then what? We just let him go? After what he helped Kragen do?" Dyson couldn't get behind that.

But Lauren never said anything about letting him go. "No. He gets treated, and once he's well enough; he'll be transferred to the tombs with every other Fae fugitive in this city. I believe in fair treatment, but I don't believe in a free pass" if she let him go, what message would that send?

It would make them look weak, and also make them an easy target for other enemies.

Which was why Dyson was glad to hear that from her. She was acting like a Queen. And they needed that in Bo's absence. "Okay, I'll take him to the Clinic and then we'll assemble a team to check out the tip. Meet me in the Courtyard in ten" he grabbed Orson's other arm and dragged him out of the cage.

They were close.

**Tartarus – Kitchen**

Of all the rooms Bo wondered in, she realised what she was missing. Booze. She needed a stiff drink to process everything that had happened. So, she found her way back to the kitchen and asked Persephone where she could find the good stuff. Bo followed her hand as she pointed to a large mahogany cabinet in the far corner.

She opened it and found all sorts of treats. "So, I'm guessing all this comes express from our Valkyrie neighbours?" She reached for a bottle of whiskey. It was the Scottish kind. Her favourite.

"Some, not all" Persephone said, as she continued preparing dinner. She had to keep herself busy. "Most of the bottom shelf is from Valhalla. But everything above has been there since before I arrived thousands of years ago. I never asked how he got it"

"Don't ask, don't tell huh?" Bo was starting to get the feeling it was that kind of place down here. She grabbed a glass and began pouring herself a drink. She sat at the kitchen island, and watched Persephone roll pastry. "So, is this what you do everyday? Cook to pass the time?"

Persephone gave a shrug as she sprinkled flour over the rolled pastry. "Pretty much. If I don't keep myself busy doing this, I'll just drive myself crazy with boredom. Besides, it's not that bad. There's something about cooking that's therapeutic"

That made Bo laugh. "I wouldn't go that far. But I guess if it gives you some kind of peace, then you should do what you love" she sipped her drink.

"Exactly. Do you cook?" Persephone asked.

Bo nearly choked on her drink. "God, no!" She wiped her mouth. "No, that's not my area. I tried it once, but I ended up setting fire to the kitchen wall. Yeah, that was not a good day" she thought of it. All that smoke. "I came into the world with _zero_ culinary potential, _whatsoever_. And I accept that"

"What about your Partner?" Persephone asked. "Lauren? Does she cook?"

Nodding, Bo topped her glass up. "Like a five-star chef!" She was proud to say that. "There isn't _anything_ she can't cook. I honestly don't know how she does it. Her beautiful brain can do anything—" she paused, revealing sadness. "I miss her so much"

Persephone felt bad for bringing her up now. She watched Bo continue to drink glass after glass. "Drinking will only numb your pain for a short time" she told her. "It won't take it away. Trust me, I know"

"Well, it's all I got right now" Bo cleared her throat as she wiped a stray tear. "To feeling numb!" She raised her glass with a painful smile. She put the glass down, and immediately felt a presence behind her. "Sorry, no douchebags allowed"

Jack chuckled as he stood in the doorway. "Ouch! Gotta say, that one left a sting!" He tapped his chest. He looked at the state his daughter was in, it wasn't pretty. "Is this what's become of you Bo?" He approached the island. "Searching for a fix at the bottom of a glass?"

Bo poured from the bottle again. "Screw you" She didn't have anything to say to him.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. But I am curious to know how the lovely Lauren is doing" he heard them talking about her. "She was the only one who showed me any form of kindness during my _visit_. Is she well?"

How many times had he reminded her of that now?

She wasn't going to entertain this. "I've already made it perfectly clear, that you are not to talk to me about anyone in _my _family. _Especially_ not Lauren. Hearing her name come out of your mouth, makes me really angry. So, why don't you just shut up and leave me alone?!"

"Ooh, that sounded very hostile Bo" He tutted. "Honestly, I'm a little concerned. Maybe you aren't weathering this storm as well you'd hoped. What do you think Persephone?" He asked her. "How long will it be until she loses her mind?"

"Perhaps you should respect her desire to be left alone" Persephone came to Bo's defence and spoke back to her Husband. Which was something she didn't normally do. But seeing Bo be so brave, inspired her to be the same.

He looked at her. "Excuse me?" He watched her become silent. "Maybe you should just stick to what you're good at, _Wife_!"

Bo had enough, she got up from her stool and shoved him in the chest hard. "Watch how you talk to her!" She was sick of this alpha male shit. "Maybe you haven't noticed, but there's two of us and one of you"

He squared off with her, while his Wife cowered away behind her. "It seems so" he said. "But you forget Bo, this's _my _realm. Persephone is _my _Wife. And I will do as I please regarding both!"

"You touch her, and you're gonna have me to deal with!" Bo yelled in his face. "I will happily spend the rest of my shitty afterlife, making you miserable. In fact, I'm rather looking forward to it" she revealed a vindictive smile.

That was the best idea she'd had all day.

"Eternity is a long time Bo. Are you sure you want to spend it feuding with me? All for what?" He nodded to Persephone. "For her?

"You bet your ass I do!" She replied. "You might wanna skedaddle before I take this bottle of delicious scotch and shatter it over your pompous head" she picked up the bottle.

Jack decided to retreat this time. "I suppose it is best you girls stay in the kitchen" he looked around the room, then back at them with a smirk. "It is after all, a woman's _place_" he let the nastiness drip from his words.

Bo kept her strong _'don't mess with me' _stare until he decided to turn around and leave. But all that did was save them a few more hours without having to look at him.

They still had the rest of their endless afterlife. "I know I've made mistakes in my life" she looked at the bottle in her hands. "But was I such a terrible person that I'm fated to spend eternity with that demon?" She had to wonder.

In all the years after finding out who and what she was, she tried to make up for the ten years she spent killing people in order to survive. She thought she'd done enough to save her from this kind of fate.

"The fact that you're here has nothing do with the kind of person you are Bo" Persephone said. "You and I, we're the same. My Mother sold me to Jack like I was piece of unwanted jewellery. Our Parents sealed our fate. It's nothing _we_ did. We're good people. And it's always the good who suffer" she always believed that.

Bo got so angry hearing that. How was this fair? They were good people and still they got the short end of the stick. It angered her so much she launched the bottle of scotch at the wall in front of her. The remainder of the liquid spilled over the floor as the bottle shattered. It felt good for a second, but her rage returned.

Nothing would help it. It was just going to get worse. Bo feared hat one day she'd end up like her evil Father. Having been so broken down by this miserable setting. How could she fight this? Was there even any point?

"I'm sorry" she apologised for the mess.

Persephone wiped her hands in her apron, then grabbed supplies to clean the mess. "It's fine. You were bound to cut loose sooner or later. Anger gets the best of all of us" she began cleaning.

"It also shapes us" Bo whispered. "I'm gonna lose my mind down here. And that's exactly what he wants. He _wants_ me to break!" She held her head, breathing. "I don't cope well without Lauren. She was always my anchor"

After tidying the mess, Persephone set it aside and grabbed Bo's hands. "It's hard, I know. But, you _cannot_ let him win Bo. You may think he already has because you're here, but he hasn't. The day you let him into your head, is the day he wins. Fight it!" She told her. "Be angry, but don't bury it. Channel it into something constructive"

Suddenly, Bo had an idea. She knew she wasn't getting out of this place. But that didn't mean she had to live by her Father's rules. No. She would take Persephone's advice, and channel her rage. Her Father would feel the full weight of it.

And by the time she was done, he'd be wishing for death.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Going to give you two updates of this today, and one for What Could've Been, because I love ya!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Almost Home**

**Tartarus **

After her little breakdown in the kitchen, Bo decided to skip dinner. Even though whatever Persephone was making smelled pretty damn good. She offered to keep her a plate, which was sweet on her part. All Bo wanted was to have some alone time in her room. She brought the bottle of scotch with her, and threw herself a little pity party.

It was enough to knock her out into a deep sleep. When she woke up, she had an empty bottle in her hand and drool on the corner of her mouth. "Ugh—" she wiped it away. "That's embarrassing!" She rubbed her eyes and got up from the bed.

Given the time difference here she had no idea how long she'd been sleeping for. But it must've been a couple of hours. And now she was starving. So, she left her room and made her way to the kitchen to grab what was left of dinner.

When she entered, she saw Persephone at the kitchen island holding a towel to her face. "Persephone?" She approached her, and as she got closer she saw the blood soaked into the towel her Step-Mother was holding. "What happened?"

"Jack didn't care for my outburst earlier" Persephone dropped her hand, and revealed a cut below her right eye. It was a little deep, which was why it was bleeding so much. "It's much better than it looks. I'm fine" she smiled assuringly.

Bo couldn't believe she slept through this. If she'd had dinner with them, she could've stopped him. "You were defending me, and this's what he does to you? That bastard!" She smacked her hand down onto the table. "No, this isn't okay! He's not getting away with this!" She went to turn and leave.

But Persephone grabbed her wrist. "Bo, please! Don't anger him further. It will just make matters worse. I'm fine" she didn't want her getting hurt too.

"You're not fine Persephone!" Bo yelled at her. How blind was she? "None of this is fine. He's not a King down here! He's just former-God with no powers. If I'm gonna be stuck here, it's not gonna be at the mercy of him and his tantrums. This ends now" she looked around the kitchen for a weapon.

There was a lovely sword mounted over the fireplace opposite the kitchen island. She climbed up and lifted it off its hooks.

"What do you intend to do?" Persephone asked.

Bo jumped down, and swung the dusty sword in her hand. It was just like riding a bike. "I'm gonna put him in his place. It's about time someone did. Stay here" she told her before leaving.

**Library**

When Bo entered the library, she saw Jack sitting in a chair reading a book. She marched over, and snatched the book out of his hands. She threw it into the fire in front of them, getting his attention. "Reading time's over. Get up!"

Jack chuckled. "And if I say no?"

She held the sword out, making sure the sharp tip was inches away from his face. "You get cut!" She waited for him to stand from the chair. "You think you can lay a hand on her and not answer for it?"

"Actually, that's exactly what I think" he said. "She's my Wife. I do with her as I please. She spoke out of turn, so I corrected her. I don't see how it's any of your business"

"Well too bad, because I've made it my business. And not only am I holding you accountable, but I'm also seeking justice for her" Bo delivered a high kick to his face. "That's for hitting her!" she pushed him to the ground, and began stomping on his abdomen. "And that's for being a dick in general"

Jack coughed, trying to breathe. "How dare you!"

She kicked him again. "How dare I, what?" She asked him, "Stand up to you? It's about time someone did, don't you think? Here's how this is gonna work" she knelt down beside him. "You're not going to touch Persephone again, if you so much as _look_ at her the wrong way, you deal with me. Got it?"

He scowled at her, holding a hand to his bruised abdomen.

"Don't think I'm serious?" She asked him, and he began laughing. "Let me prove it to you" she brought the sword down and sliced it through his shoulder with such an impressive amount of strength that it went through to the floor beneath him and pinned him down. "Believe me now?"

Jack screamed in agony. Without his powers he couldn't fight back, he was just an old man.

Bo twisted the hilt in her hand, hearing him cry. "And that's nothing compared to what I'll do if you cross me again. Know _your_ place, old man! Just think, you could've avoided this pain if I hadn't ended up here. You brought this on yourself. You're not in _your_ Hell anymore. You're in _mine_!" She pulled the sword from his shoulder.

He rolled over, screaming into the floor. This pain was unlike anything he'd ever experienced.

She was about to walk away, but his cries turned into laughs. And she was wondering how he could be laughing at a time like this? She was in scary Succubus mode, he wasn't supposed to laugh. "What's so funny?"

Jack rolled onto his back, and then managed to sit up and lean his back against the armchair. He spat out blood, she punched hard. And held his wounded shoulder with his hand. "You tell yourself you're nothing like me—" he kept laughing. "But it's exactly that likeness that gave you the courage to come in here, and assert your authority. You are very much, _my _daughter"

Bo just looked at him. "You're right, I am. Which is exactly why you _shouldn't_ be laughing" she gave him a warning. "Being that I'm dead, and I have no hope of seeing my family or the woman I love again; I don't care what I become while I'm down here" she'd realised that there was no hope for her.

Not anymore.

His smile faded, as he saw he seriousness in her eyes. It didn't seem like an act. "You won't kill me. Murder isn't in your nature, it never was"

"It is now" she said. "I have nothing to lose down here. You can't threaten the people I love to control me like you did before. Because down here, it's just us. So believe me when I say, I will not hesitate to slice your head off if you piss me off again. Consider this your last warning" she turned around and left with the sword in her hand.

He dropped his head down, breathing through the pain. This wound wouldn't heal like before. It would take time. He'd made a critical error with her. He thought she'd break, but she didn't. Instead she had embraced the darkness of this place. He should've been proud, but now he was just scared.

For the first time in his long life.

He was scared.

Of what his daughter was actually capable of.

**Kragen's Hideout**

After coming through on her promise to get Orson some medical attention in exchange for his helpful information, Lauren and Dyson gathered up some men and set off on their journey to avenge Bo and get her heart back from that sadistic animal at the same time. A few miles out of the city, and they spotted the abandoned farm that Orson spoke of.

The house was derelict, and hadn't been touched in a number of decades. Maybe even longer. The barn was a couple minutes walk from the house, and looked much more secure. Orson said that Kragen and his men hid in the underground storm cellar during the day.

It was just passing one o'clock in the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly. Dyson had the house searched first, just as a precaution. When they found nothing, they began making holes in the walls of the barn so that the sun poured through. The beams of light settled on the door to the storm cellar which was situated in the centre of the barn.

"You think he can hear us from down there?" Lauren wondered, as she and Dyson stood over the door. "Amarok's have heightened hearing, like most Wolves. He's gotta be hearing all this, right?" She gestured to the loud noises coming from their soldiers making holes in the walls.

Dyson smiled, nodding. "Oh yeah, he can hear us. In fact, I can hear _him_. And he's pretty pissed" he put his heightened Wolf ears to use. "He's wondering how we found this place"

Clearly, he didn't think his men would snitch on him. "It will bring me great pleasure to tell him that one of his guys sold him out for an x-ray and some oxy" That was all Lauren promised Orson, and he sung anyway.

"Shall we?" Dyson gestured to the door with a smirk. He was loving this. They finally had the jump on him. After all these months of him being two steps ahead.

Lauren nodded. "After you, I insist" she took a step back and watched Dyson open the door. The light from the sun paved the way, and kept Kragen and his men from trying to rush them and escape. If they stepped out here, they'd burn to a crisp.

That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing.

She waited for Dyson to climb down into the cellar with their men, he made her promise she wouldn't face Kragen until he was bound with shackles so he couldn't try anything. She heard Dyson call her down, meaning it was clear. And with the help of the two men standing guard above she made her way down into the hovel.

"So, this's where you've been hiding?" she looked around, and it was disgusting. "I wanna call it a pigsty, but that would be an insult to pigs. I'm sure even they live cleaner than this" She didn't want to touch anything in fear of catching an infection. "Seriously, how have you not developed staphylococcus by now?"

Dyson couldn't get over that word. "Staphyla-what?" He couldn't even say it.

Lauren sighed, Bo would've found that cute if she was here with them. Even when her Fiancée had no idea what she was talking about, Bo would always go along with everything. She missed that. "Doesn't matter" She waved a hand.

"Is this why you've come here?" Kragen asked. "To critique my home?" He groaned painfully when Dyson kicked the back of his knees, which forced him to kneel.

"Speak when you're spoken to, mutt!" Dyson despised Amaroks. He saw them as a dirtying of his species. Yes, he was a Shifter and in Fae terms that covered a wide array of creatures. But he became a Wolf, and a noble one.

Kragen growled under his breath. He looked up and saw Lauren standing over him. "Are you expecting me to beg?" He asked. "Because that won't be happening. Today, or any other day. You might as well just kill me"

She knew he'd be this way. "Can I have that?" She pointed to the gun in Dyson's belt. It was a very special gun, loaded with ultraviolet bullets. "From what I understand, Amaroks are a tribal species. Your pack becomes your life, and those within it become your family. Right?"

He just looked at her, not bothering with an answer.

Because she knew she was right anyway. "So, if you were to lose one of your beloved brothers, that would be hard to bare wouldn't it?"

"You don't scare me bitch!" Kragen chuckled. "All you're good for is tending to bruises. You're not a fighter, and you're sure as hell not a killer"

"No?" Lauren raised an eyebrow, watching him shake his head so sure of his assumption. So, she pointed the gun to his Amarok brother a few feet away, and fired a round into his chest. The ultraviolet compartment within the bullet exploded, and his body burnt to ashes. "How about now?" She asked him again.

Kragen cried for his brother. He wasn't expecting her to be so savage.

And neither was Dyson. Being acting Queen was changing her, and being without Bo wasn't helping matters. "What happened to your whole, _'do no harm' _thing?"

"I'm making an exception" Lauren pointed the gun at Kragen. "Bo's heart. Where is it?"

Kragen furrowed his brows. "Wait? That's what you came for?" He began laughing. "I thought you were here to get even. But you've actually come to collect that whore's heart! What makes you think I still have it?"

"Because assholes like you collect trophies!" Lauren dug the barrel of the gun into his temple. "I know you have it. Give it to me, or I swear to god I'll reunite you with your brother!"

"Kill me, and you'll never find it" Kragen had his leverage as long as he had that heart. "I want to make a deal. If my terms are met, I'll hand it over. And if they're not—well, you'll just have to put her in the ground without it"

Lauren wanted to kill him so badly. But he wasn't going to tell her shit without making that deal. And knowing him, his terms would be outrageous. "What do you want?" She lowered the gun.

Kragen smiled, he'd won. "First and foremost, amnesty. I don't wanna have to do time for Bo's death. We battled, and in the eyes of Fae law I won fair and square. Secondly, I'd like some cash. Actually, a lot of cash. And lastly, I'd like a seat on the council. My Father had his Elder status revoked by Trick, and left a stain on my family's legacy. I want it restored"

Dyson scoffed. "You've got some balls man, I'll give you that. Lauren? You can't give into this sicko's demands! The cash we can do, but everything else—_hell no_!" He wasn't doing it.

"I'm not leaving without her heart" She looked at him with desperation in her eyes. And also, something else. It was a look that said, _trust me_. And he did. "You have a deal" she told Kragen.

Kragen extended his bound hands as far as he could, "Fantastic. Now if you'll just say the magic _binding_ words, then I'll give you what you want"

Lauren glanced at Dyson again, she had something up her sleeve. Right now, telling Kragen what he wanted to hear was the main thing. "You have my blood oath that I'll honour our deal" she shook his hand. "Now, give me what I want"

He let go of her hand, "There's a lead safe behind that cabinet" he nodded to the far end of the room. "Keeps things hidden from unwanted noses" he looked at Dyson. It was the reason why he couldn't smell it.

Dyson retrieved it from the safe after hearing the combination from Kragen, and held Bo's heart in his hands. He safely placed it in a containment box Lauren had brought with them. "Got it"

"Great! Everyone's happy! Well, almost everyone" Kragen waved his shackled hands in front of Lauren. "I made good on our deal. Now it's your turn. Who's got the key?" He wanted to be freed.

Lauren just laughed. "Well, I do" she held the key in her hands. "But, I'm afraid I'm unable to free you at this particular moment"

Kragen didn't know what she was playing at. "Unable? What'd you mean? We had a deal!" He yelled. "You have to abide Fae law. You gave me your blood oath!"

It was only when he said that, that Dyson caught onto what Lauren was doing. Lauren wasn't technically Fae, so in the eyes of Fae law a blood oath made by her wouldn't be excepted as a bond. Her promise to him meant nothing.

"I did, but it has no value" she chuckled. "I'm an _evolved_ _Human_. I have no Fae DNA, therefor any promises I make during a blood oath are instantly dismissed. So, that means you won't be getting Amnesty, or Cash, and definitely no council seat. Sucks being the loser, doesn't it?"

He roared angrily, and bared his sharp fangs. In a flash, he bit down on her shoulder.

She cried out in pain, he didn't have a good grip on her because of his restraints. She was able to lift her other hand, and fired a round from her gun into his head. With a flash of light, Kragen's body turned to ash. "Asshole!" She looked at her shoulder.

"Jesus Lauren!" Dyson ran to her side. "What the hell were you thinking?" He signalled one of his men, and retrieved an emergency first aid kit. Lauren made Bo make all of her soldiers carry one, it was a precaution. He pressed a gauze to the bite. "It's not too deep, but his venom is a pain in the ass"

Lauren knew that. Luckily Amarok venom wasn't fatal. "I have drugs at the lab that'll counteract it. Just get me there in one piece. We can finally get her back now. We did it" she smiled, leaning into Dyson.

"No, _you _did it" Dyson was impressed at her bravery. He held her close as he helped her exit the cellar. He had to get her back to the lab. And they had to get Bo's heart to Joel. It was finally time to bring her home.

**Tartarus**

Since giving Jack his first and final warning, Bo had been enjoying a quiet moment. She sat in her room, and just laid there. She looked at the grey ceiling above her, and thought about all the things she was missing back on earth.

Tv, was something she missed terribly. Also, takeout. Persephone was a good cook, but she missed her usual order of chicken low mein from her local Chinese place. She missed her job, believe it or not. It gave her a purpose. But another thing that gave her purpose was her family. She missed them terribly.

And as she laid there, she tried to think about what Lauren might be doing in this moment. Was she still crying? Was she planning her burial? She hated that she didn't know what was going on up there.

"Bo!"

Bo sat up on the bed upon hearing Persephone's voice. As she got to her feet, her Step-Mother burst through her door and closed it behind her. "Whoa! What's wrong?" She tried to calm her down.

"He's lost his mind!" Persephone exclaimed. "I don't know what you did to him, but something in him has changed. It's like he's snapped. He was a maniac before, but now—" she took a moment to breathe. "He fears you"

That wasn't a bad thing though. "Good!" Bo was happy about it. "That was the whole point of threatening him. So he would get scared, and leave us alone. Let him have his tantrum"

"No, Bo!" Persephone grabbed her hand. "You don't understand. He's scared that you'll make good on your threat to kill him, and what that'll mean afterwards"

Wait, what?

Bo wondered why she said that. "What do you mean, what happens afterwards?" There was a reason she said it like that.

"If he dies, his power will flow to his first born. With that power, combined with your own you would be unstoppable" she said.

That was an interesting turn of events. Bo sat on the edge of the bed, trying to take it all in. "And when you say _his_ power, does that include his ability to control the dead?"

"Yes" Persephone nodded. "You'd be the bridge between life and death. You would also have the power to break out of this prison and return to your family. And that's the last thing your Father wants. He _wants _you here—he _wants _you to suffer"

If what she said was true, then that meant Bo could go home to her friends. To Lauren. All she had to do was kill him. "Before I threatened him earlier, he was sure I wouldn't have what it takes to kill him. I proved him wrong and now he's scared. So, he wants to kill me first" she understood.

"And if you die down here, that's it. There will be no ritual, no magic spell, that will be able to bring you back. You will _never_ see your loved ones again" Persephone had to tell her the truth.

"So, you think I should kill him first?" Bo asked.

Persephone sighed. "I think, he's done enough damage. And if one ancient blooded being should die, don't let it be you"

There were so many things to consider. One thing in particular, Bo needed more information on. "Would his power change me? I mean, I don't wanna become him" she feared that.

"You won't. His powers didn't make him that way Bo. He was born evil, you weren't. Where he used his power to destroy, you could use it to create. You could help people, even more than you already do" Persephone smiled at her, she had faith that Bo would do the right thing.

Bo got up, and approached the dresser opposite her bed. She picked up the sword from earlier, and looked at the blade. His blood was still coated over the end. In that moment she knew what she had to do. She wanted to go home. And by doing it this way, she would not only get that, but she'd also get rid of him for good.

Meaning she'd never have to worry about him returning to ruin her life.

And Dagny would be truly safe.

"Stay here, and no matter what you hear, _don't_ come out!" Bo took the sword and left the room. As soon as she stepped outside, she heard her Father's voice. He was searching for her. She wasn't one to hide from her problems. She faced them head on. And that was exactly what she was going to do now. "Come and get me!" she began walking down the hallway.

**Bo's Compound – Lauren's Clinic**

As soon as they got back, Dyson took Lauren straight to her team so they could assess her injury. The venom was already causing her to be sick, as well as strike her with a high fever. "She said you have something that'll counteract the venom" Dyson spoke to Josh while he tried to get his friend comfortable.

"Yes, we do" Josh searched the medicine cabinet. "It's not really an anti-venom, just more of a suppressant. Since the venom's effects are minor, the drug will just calm the symptoms down while the body expels it on its own. Ah ha!" he held up a vial. "I got it!" he grabbed a syringe, and ran to Lauren's bedside. "Ready?" he filled the syringe.

Lauren gagged, "I'm ready to stop puking, yes!" she just wanted the damn drug. She laid back, and held out her right arm. She closed her eyes, as the needle punctured her skin. She tried to think of something else. Seconds passed, and she felt the drug start to take effect. It worked fast. "I didn't expect the venom to make me feel this rough" she exhaled.

Dyson stood on the other side of the bed, as Josh stood opposite. He began treating the bite wound on her shoulder. "Let's just be glad you're _feeling_, period! That little revelation of yours could've gone a lot worse. You're lucky he didn't go for your throat Lauren" he was honestly worried about her.

"He couldn't, thanks to his restraints. Not that it matters anyway. He's gone, for good. Did you give Joel everything he needs?" she was more concerned about that than her own life.

"Yes, I also gave him Bo's heart. He said he'll be ready to go as soon as you're up and about. But, don't rush yourself. You're still infected, don't forget that. Regardless of your little pharmaceutical cocktail, you're gonna be feeling weak for a few hours. Maybe even a day or two" he didn't want her pushing herself.

But she didn't care. "I'm a lot tougher than I look" she waited for Josh to finish wrapping her wound, then sat up. She immediately felt dizzy, but was going to fight it. There was something important she had to do. "Go get Joel" she told Dyson. "I'm good to go"

"Alright then. Wait here" Dyson scampered off to the exit.

**Tartarus**

Every time she felt like his voice was getting closer, Bo walked a few steps more and he was nowhere to be found. It was annoying. "What's the matter Dad?!" She called out to him. "So scared that you can't even find the balls to face me?!" She kept quiet, trying to hear him. But she didn't hear anything. "Come out and fight like a man!" She wanted him to come out. So she could finish this.

Suddenly, Jack appeared behind her and slashed her across stomach as she was turning around. "Boo!" He pushed her backwards.

Bo fought through the pain, and managed to get up. She held a hand to her bleeding abdomen, it wasn't too deep. "That all you got?" She asked him.

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" He held a battle axe in his hands. One of his prized possessions.

She accepted that challenge. "Don't mind if I do!" She began charging at him as he did the same. Both of them were ready to collide with each other and begin their long-awaited rematch.

But how would it end?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Last one until tomorrow. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Who Has the Power Now?**

**Bo's Compound – War Room**

One of the main conditions that Joel demanded was that he perform the resurrection in an empty room with no interruptions. Dyson told him he could set up shop in the War room, as only himself, Bo and Lauren were permitted to be in there. Everyone respected the rules Bo made when she took the throne.

Lauren was well enough to make it to the room, but not well enough to stand unfortunately. So she took up a seat next to the table Bo's body laid on. She kept hold of her hand, it was ice cold. "Just a little bit longer babe, and then you'll be home" she whispered as she kissed her cold hand.

"So, have you got everything you need?" Dyson asked. "I mean, you're not gonna start and then half-way through decide that you need another rare herb?" He'd been running around all day checking things off Joel's list.

He wasn't sure if he was coming or going anymore.

Joel scowled at him. "I resent your tone young man" he wasn't going to be spoken to like that. "These herbs are vital for the balm to be effective. Unless you'd like your friend to return with bits of her flesh missing?" He saw him make a disgusted face. "Not a nice thought, is it?"

"Dyson, leave him alone!" Lauren said. "Pay no mind to him Joel, he's just cranky. We've had a difficult morning, but it was worth it. We got what we needed, or rather—what _you _needed" she referred to Bo's heart.

"You did indeed. Good work!" Joel began brushing the balm over the slashes on Bo's body. And also placed her heart back inside her chest. It caused both Dyson and Lauren to look away.

They didn't want to remember her like that. "Alright, let's begin. Everyone remain as quiet as possible. I need complete silence" he began chanting in a dead language as the flames from the candles around them grew higher.

Dyson stood by Lauren's side, with a hand on her uninjured shoulder. While Lauren kept hold of Bo's hand, silently praying that this worked. Because honestly, they didn't have a plan B.

All they had was this.

**Tartarus**

Bo and Jack had been fending off each other's attacks for a good couple of minutes now. Jack tried to cut her again, but she was prepared this time. She managed to strike him in the face twice, and upon the second strike she broke his nose. It was a small victory, because he got back up.

Jack touched his nose, immediately snatching his hand back upon feeling the pain. "You think you can take what's mine, hmm?" He wiped the blood. "Take my power? Take my _throne_?!" He brought the axe down above her head, but she jumped back and he got the floor instead.

"I never wanted your stupid power!" She replied. "And as for _this_ dump?" She looked around. "I can't think of a more miserable realm to rule over. But if killing you, gives me the power to escape this hell hole-" She held the hilt with both of her hands, the blade facing up. "So be it!"

That was the green light he'd been waiting for, he swung the axe across. She ducked and he got it trapped in the wall. He watched her turn around, and run. "That's right! Cherish your final moments. But know, you cannot hide from me!" He yanked it out of the wall, and ran after her.

He slowed down as he reached the end of the corridor. Without his powers he couldn't sense her. And he knew how clever she was. He had to be careful. "Oh Bo?" He called out to her. "Come out and play!" He said in a song.

Bo had her back to the wall, keeping as quiet as she could. The hallway she chose was bathed in darkness. She just needed to find the right opening. She stepped back into the shadows, and watched him turn the corner in the opposite direction. His back was turned to her, now was her chance.

She took a step forward and gasped, as the floorboards beneath her began creaking. Shit! Within a millisecond Jack spun around and swung his axe again. She dropped down and rolled passed him. She jumped up and made a quick slash across his back.

Jack dropped his axe due to the fright, and fell to his knees in pain. "You think killing me will make you happy?" He struggled to get to his feet.

Bo picked up his axe and threw it behind her. The only way he'd get it is if he came through her. "It won't make me _unhappy_, that's for sure!"

"Maybe not" he breathed through his pain. He could feel the air getting at his wound, and also felt the blood run down his back. It was deep. "But you'll never be rid of me, not completely"

"Umm, that's the whole point of _killing_ you" Bo said, approaching him with her sword in hand. "Once you're dead, you'll be gone. That's a win for me"

"Yes, my body will be gone. But my power will be transferred to you. Which means I will live on, _through_ you!" He chuckled. "You really didn't think this through, did you? Every time you look in the mirror, you'll see me"

Bo thought back to what Persephone said. "I've lived with my own Darkness for years. Sure, sometimes it's almost been successful in swaying me. But I never gave in. I took that same darkness, and harnessed it into something good. It's not your power that's evil" she told him. "It's your soul. Powers or no powers, you _are_ darkness"

For once in his life, Jack didn't have a witty retort. Maybe she was right. But even he had to admit, his power went well with a lifestyle of being dark. But he also didn't believe that Bo could take his dark power and do good with it. It just wouldn't make sense. However, if she wanted to try then who was he to stop her?

It wasn't like he could beat her now.

"I think you're underestimating just how seductive this power is" he said. "But I do love a good experiment. It's just a shame I won't be able to witness it when it blows up in your face!" He cackled. "It's always the power than changes a person. Your nobility won't save you"

His words were making Bo a little paranoid. What if he was right? What if she took the power and ended up succumbing to it? Or maybe this was his way of getting in her head. She remembered Persephone telling her not to let that happen, and that it she did he'd win. So, Bo reminded herself that he was full of shit.

"I'll take my chances" she held the hilt tighter in her hand, getting ready to strike him for the final time. "If you've got any last words, now would be the time to say them"

Jack smirked, shaking his head. "Nothing springs to mind at this precise moment"

"Good!" Bo drove the sword through his chest without a warning. Her Father slumped forward, latching onto her shoulders as the sword sliced through him. "For the record, I never wanted this" she whispered to him. "I just wanted a Father. _You_ did this!" A tear fell from her eye.

He hooked an arm around her, almost hugging her. He could feel himself slipping away. He didn't have much time. Jack dropped his emotional guard, and decided to speak from the tiny part of his heart that still felt something.

"You deserved better than me Bo" he began wheezing. "Just so you know, I _was_ happy when you were born. I saw in you, a second chance. I never experienced love from my own Father, I swore to myself that I'd be different" he wasn't without compassion.

And once, he did wish to have a family of his own.

She'd never heard him speak so honestly. "I think we can both agree you kinda dropped the ball there" he ended up being just as much of a monster as his own Father.

"I thought being loved unconditionally would change me, and for a time it did. But my thirst for power overshadowed my desire to be a good Father" he pulled away, looking at her. "It was never your fault"

"I never said it was" Bo replied. Why would she blame herself for the fact that he was a tool?

Jack felt his heart slow, and as he looked down he saw a blue shimmer spread across his chest. It was his power. "I _am_ sorry" he was being honest for the first time in his life.

"Me too" Bo was sorry for a lot of things. But mostly sorry for not doing this sooner. She watched him close his eyes, as the colour vanished from his face. She pushed him away with one hand, looking at him as he laid there. "Goodbye Dad"

She wiped her tears away.

"I can't believe it!"

She turned around to see Persephone standing there. She was in shock. "One dead Jackass, as promised" she noticed the glow over his body. "That's _supposed_ to happen right?"

Persephone followed her gaze, she knew what was happening. "It's his power. Are you ready?"

"No, but it's not like I've got a choice!" Bo asked Persephone how she would take the power. Following her instructions, she knelt down next to his body and placed her right hand over his glowing chest. "Now what?"

"It should flow right through you" Persephone was wondering why it was taking so long.

Bo kept tapping his chest, but wasn't getting anything. "Maybe they're faulty—" she got cut off as she was hit with a jolt of energy. She jumped back in shock. "Holy shit!"

Persephone helped her up, "How do you feel?"

"Tingly" Bo felt woozy suddenly, and her skin began to glow white. "What's happening?"

Persephone stepped back, "I'm not sure" she had no clue what was happening. It just got brighter. "I don't think this has anything to do with his power"

Bo looked at her right hand, she felt like someone was holding it. There was a warmth that felt familiar. "No, this's something else" she could hear a man's voice. "I think I'm being summoned" she could feel herself being pulled.

"What'd you mean? By who?" Persephone asked.

By the feeling of this pull, Bo knew she didn't have much time. "I don't know! Persephone, no matter what happens; I promise I'll come back for you. Okay? I swear on my life, I will set you free. Just hold on—"

Persephone watched her vanish in a flash of white light. Bo was gone. And now she was left by herself, in this realm of misery.

**Bo's Compound – War Room **

When Bo's eyes opened, she let out a large gasping breath of life. She didn't know what happened, or where she was. She felt very disorientated. And had trouble hearing. Her ears were buzzing, and everything she could hear sounded muffled.

"Bo?" Lauren stood over her, and touched her face. "Hey? You're okay! I'm here!" She smiled in amazement. It actually worked. "Everything's okay now, you're back"

"Lauren?" Bo finally got her senses under control, and focused her eyes on what she saw. She thought it was a dream for a second. But she felt the warmth of her touch on her face. "It feels like forever since I saw you"

Dyson didn't understand. "Bo, you've been gone two days"

Bo turned to him. "It was two days for you, but not for me" she told them that she'd counted over two months. She turned to Lauren with tears in her eyes. "I missed you so much!" She sat up and brought her into a kiss.

Dyson just smiled, they never wasted any time. He turned to Joel and told him to step back. "We should give them a minute. Why don't you head back to your guest quarters and rest? You've earned it. And Joel?" He shouted his name before he left. "Thank you"

Joel gave a tired nod. "You are most welcome" he turned around and began walking slowly back to his quarters. The ritual took a lot out of him.

When Dyson returned to the table, he found Bo and Lauren in a tight embrace. "Good to have you back boss" he gave her a fist bump. "Not gonna lie, things got dark without you here. As someone who's died and been brought back, I know it's rough. How do you feel?"

He remembered how crappy he felt when he was brought back after Bo's dawning. He couldn't keep food down for weeks afterward.

"Exhausted" Bo exhaled. "But happy to be back. Anything's better than where I've been" she sighed.

Lauren noticed her choice of words. "What do you mean, where were you?"

Bo knew she wouldn't like to hear it, but she had to tell them everything that happened to her. She told them how her soul was linked to Tartarus because she was born there. She also told them about Persephone, and the battle she had with her Father.

"His power was transferred to me after he died. I was going to use it to come home, and Persephone was supposed to come with me. You guys beat me to it before I could try. I have to go back for her" she jumped off the table.

"Bo, we just got you back!" Lauren didn't want her going anywhere. "Being without you has been unbearable. Don't leave me again, _please_" she couldn't watch her do it.

Bo grabbed both sides of her face, "Believe me, I know exactly how you feel. After spending thirteen years with you, being without you for even a day was torture. And I promise, this isn't the same as before. I have Jack's power to move between the realms, I can go and come straight back" she had no idea how she was going to do it.

But she had the power to try which was the main thing.

"I just, _can't_ lose you again" Lauren let out in a breath. She couldn't go through that again.

"You won't" Bo kissed her, then stepped away from her so she could concentrate. She closed her eyes thinking about Tartarus, and how much she wanted to get there.

Dyson and Lauren watched Bo disappear in a puff of black smoke. He stood at Lauren's side, with a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be back"

"Yeah, I know" Lauren said, exhaling sadly.

**Tartarus**

Bo opened her eyes, and found herself in the same dark hallway she was in before she got summoned. It was hard to tell if it was the exact spot, since every hallway looked the same. "Persephone?!" She called to her. No answer. She ran down the hallway, trying to figure out where she was.

She passed the library, and went straight for the kitchen. She found Persephone sweeping the floor. "You never stop, do you?"

Persephone looked up, shocked at the sight. "You're back!" She dropped the broom and approached her for a hug. "I must admit, this's been the longest three weeks of my life"

"Three weeks?" Bo frowned. "Wow, time really does work differently down here huh? I've literally been gone fifteen minutes! Speaking of which, we should probably get going. I promised my girl" she smiled thinking of her.

"Alright then, how does this work? You must've figured out how to use your new power, since you're here" Persephone didn't know how it worked herself.

Bo held out her hands, and told Persephone to hold them. "I can figure it out more when I have a moment to relax. Right now, I'm just picturing home in my head. It worked the same way to get me back here. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Persephone held her hands with a relieved breath.

Closing her eyes, Bo thought of home. She thought of the compound, and she thought of Lauren. And trusted in her new-found power, to take her back to the things she loved.

**Bo's Compound – War Room**

This couldn't be happening.

Lauren was getting anxious. "Where is she?"

Dyson had no answer for her, "I'm not sure. But, she'll be back" it was killing him not knowing.

"It's been an hour Dyson!" Lauren yelled. "She should've been back by now!"

Suddenly, the Succubus in question reappeared with her guest in tow. She noticed the scared looks on their faces. "What?" they told her it had been just over an hour since she left. Bo let go of Persephone's hands, and turned to her fiancée. "Stupid time difference! It's okay, I'm back now. And I'm never leaving you again. Ever" She quickly embraced her again, then introduced her to their guest. "I don't know if you remember, but this's Persephone"

And Lauren did remember. The last time Persephone showed up, when Kenzi paid them a visit. Before everything hit the fan. "Yes, your Step-Mother who is also your cousin. Kinda hard to forget something like that" she didn't mean for that to sound bad. "I'm sorry. It's really good to have you here" she smiled at her.

"It's good to _be _here" Persephone replied. She couldn't believe she was free from Tartarus. It had been so long since she'd felt this kind of freedom.

Dyson clapped his hands, "Well, it's been a long day. How about we all take a breather?" He could use a beer.

And so could Bo, "Sounds good. Dyson, can you set Persephone up in the Guest Quarters over in the west wing?" She got a nod from him. "If you need anything, one of our maidens will assist you. Dyson will fill you in on how everything works. Right?"

"Sure thing!" He was happy to. "Follow me" he led Persephone out of the room and to her new quarters.

Lauren watched him leave with her. "So, she's living with us now?"

"I can't exactly send her packing" Bo said. "She's the reason I didn't go mad down there Lauren. I know you're worried, but she's not like the rest of them. We can trust her, I promise"

"Okay!" Lauren wasn't going to argue. "If you trust her, then so do I" she smiled wide.

Which Bo could see right through. "You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" She stood closer to her. "You're just saying that, aren't you?"

Lauren rolled her eyes, of course she was lying. "Look, I will tell you anything you wanna hear, if it means you're happy. For what it's worth? I trust your judgment about her. We'll just take it slow, and see how it goes. Deal?" She was willing to compromise.

"Deal!" Bo nodded. "You know, when I first got to Tartarus all I could think about, was the fact that I'd left you alone. I promised you a forever, and then I ended up leaving you. I'm sorry" she felt bad for that.

Her statement caused Lauren to have a look of bewilderment on her face. "You talk like you had a choice—you didn't. Kragen tore your heart out. _He_, was the cause. No one else. Just him. I don't blame you for anything" she held her hand as they began walking to the door.

"Now that I'm back, I should deal with him—" Bo saw a weird look on Lauren's face. "What?" She could tell something was up.

In all the craziness, Lauren forgot to mention that Kragen was no longer around. "Well, after Kragen tore your heart out, he took it and went into hiding. And per Joel's request—" her fiancée asked who Joel was, so she explained that he was the Necromancer who resurrected her. "We had to get your heart back, so Dyson and I tracked him down and took it by force"

"So, you confronted him, got my heart back, and then Dyson killed him on your orders?" Bo figured Dyson would've done the dirty work. He was her General after all.

"Kragen wasn't Dyson's to kill" Lauren said. "He took you from me. I had to be the one to end him, it was only fair. Besides, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. But he got a little payback before I vaporised him" she pulled her shirt collar to the side, showing Bo her gauze.

Bo's eyes widened in terror. "He bit you?!" He was lucky he was already dead. "You want me to bring him back to life, and then kill him again? Because I can totally do that!" She wasn't one hundred percent sure, but she was willing to gamble.

Lauren chuckled, that was so sweet. "I don't doubt it, but it's not necessary. His venom made me a little sick, and my body aches all over—I kinda feel like I've been backed over by a truck a dozen times. But, it's not fatal. So, with a few nights rest I'll be right as rain"

"What about your evolved genes?" Bo asked. "Won't they allow you to heal faster?" She never really understood how Lauren's new genetic make-up worked. It had been thirteen years, and she was still getting surprised.

"The venom will dampen my ability to heal, but like I said; the bite wasn't deep. It only broke my skin enough to get a little venom in, I'll be okay" Lauren reassured her with a smile.

And that smile meant everything to Bo, she was terrified she'd never see it again. "Good" she leaned in for a tight hug, never wanting to let go.

Persephone re-entered the room, and hated to interrupt their moment. They looked content with each other. "Ahem!" She cleared her throat, getting their attention. "Apologies for intruding, but I have something for you—" she looked at Bo. "In all the excitement, I forgot to give it to you. It's from Tamsin" she handed Bo an envelope.

"Tamsin?" Lauren couldn't believe her ears. "You've seen her?" She asked Persephone.

Who nodded, "I would see her often during my supply runs from Valhalla. She's a bit moody, but otherwise a lovely young woman"

Bo opened the envelope, and found two letters inside. One had her name on it, and the other had Dagny's. She began reading her letter aloud; "Bo, I'm not surprised you defied the odds and found a way to get back home. I'm not that lucky. I'm bound to Valhalla, and because of that I can never leave. Which's why I need a favour. Dagny will inherit her Valkyrie abilities someday soon, and with that comes her right to enter Valhalla. I want nothing more, than to see her. But she can _never_ step foot in this place—"

Lauren locked eyes with Bo, they wondered why Tamsin would say that. So, Bo turned the page over and continued reading.

"Valhalla isn't for the living, and even though we have a new leader in Acacia there's still corruption here. I won't have Dagny exposed to the very thing, I spent all my lives running from. I know she's better off with you. The second letter is for her eyes only, please give it to her. I want to thank you again for everything you've done for her. It means a lot to me. See you in the next life Succubus" Bo finished reading it.

"Should we call Kenzi?" Lauren wondered.

Bo folded her own letter, and kept Dagny's safe in the envelope. "Later" she said. "All I wanna do is relax, and think about anything else other than where I've been"

Lauren held her hand. "Sounds doable" she realised that maybe she should include Persephone. And maybe try and get to know her better. "Would you like to join us for dinner?" She asked her.

It was a sweet gesture. "Thank you, but I think you should have the time for yourselves. Besides, it'll be nice to spend a night in peace and quiet" Persephone respectfully declined, and went back to her Quarters.

"How about you?" Lauren asked Bo. "Feel like some dinner? I can order in some Pizza? And we can spend the night _not_ talking, if that's what you want. Maybe watch a trashy movie? Anything you want" she didn't mind if Bo didn't want to talk about what happened.

Being hell couldn't have been easy.

But it was her choice to open up or not.

"That's sounds amazing, you have no idea" Bo loved her for that. "I never thought I'd see Pizza again. We're getting stuffed crust, right?" Tartarus was a pizza free zone.

"Like you even have to ask" Lauren knew full well how Bo liked her pizza. She took her hand and led her back to their Quarters.

**Private Quarters – Later**

Pizza made everything better.

Well, at least that's the philosophy Bo lived by. Even as she sat on the couch with her feet up comfortably, she knew that everything was going to be just fine. She kept her eyes on the tv in front of her, watching whatever was on. She was so lost in her own head, she couldn't remember what movie they picked.

Someone who was picking up on this behaviour, was Lauren who sat next to her. She lifted her hand, and used the remote to shut the tv off. "I think we've pretty much made trashy horror films redundant. Besides, your mind is clearly elsewhere" she put the remote down. "You wanna talk about it?"

Regardless of what she said earlier about letting her _not _talk, Lauren could tell that Bo wanted to. Even if she couldn't find the words to say it.

"It won't matter if I do" Bo said. "All it'll do is just make me dwell on a horrible experience. Maybe I should just skip all that. Maybe I should just be grateful that I'm back, with you. That can be enough" she held her hand.

"Alright. Setting aside, the horrible ordeal you went through. Are we going to at least talk about this new power of yours?" It was something that made Lauren worry. "Given the fact that your vitals are fine, and you look healthier than ever; I'm gonna take a wild guess and say the curse is gone"

Bo totally forgot about that. But now that she thought about it, she hadn't felt anything like before since she died. "It must've broken when Kragen killed me. And as for this new power, it doesn't change anything. I'm still me, only with a little upgrade" it wasn't a big deal to her.

"I think that's a bit of an understatement. You're not just a Succubus anymore Bo. You're a Succubus who can move between realms and has dominion over the dead. If you weren't a target before, you definitely are now" she just got worried.

Sometimes too much.

But Bo loved her for that too. Because it was that same worry, that allowed Lauren to fight like hell in situations when Bo couldn't. "It doesn't matter how many powers I have Lauren. I'm gonna be a target for the rest of my life, I accept it. This doesn't change anything for us, okay?"

It was eating away at her mind though. Lauren couldn't help but wonder about this new power, and what it would do to her the longer she had it. "I'm not worried about it changing _us_" she told her. "What If it changes you?"

"It'll only change me, if I let it. And that's the last thing I'll ever do. I have too much to live for. Too much at risk of being lost. _You_ included. Trust me, okay?" Bo needed her fiancée to believe in her.

This power wasn't going to dictate her life. It was going to be an asset, and maybe at times it would be a challenge. But she knew in herself that she could handle it.

Lauren kissed her cheek, and leaned into her as they both laid on the couch. "I'll _always_ trust you" she closed her eyes, holding onto her.

Bo ran a hand through her hair, glad to have her fiancée in her arms. She'd wished for this the entire time she was stuck in Tartarus. She let her self get lost in the warmth of her body against her own. And for the first time in days, sleeping was a piece of cake.

For both of them.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Two Updates!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Give the People What They Want**

**Bo's Compound, Personal Quarters – Next Morning**

It was early.

_Too_ early.

Bo cracked an eye open with a groan as she lifted herself off her pillow. There was an annoying knocking coming from her front door. She climbed off the couch, and quickly went to the door to see who was responsible for waking her up. She unlocked and opened it, her eyes still half closed from tiredness.

"Is this a bad time?"

She set her sights on a young man, he was wearing a guard's uniform. It took a while for her to place his face, she was still half asleep. "Umm. Paulo, right?"

"Paul, actually. But that's okay, it's an easy mistake and happens more often than you'd think" he laughed. "I'm sorry to disturb you my Queen, but there's a gentleman from the council here to see you. We told him to come back later but he's rather antsy"

Bo yawned, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "Uh, okay. Take him into the War room and have one of the maidens bring him some tea. I'll be over in a couple of minutes. Thanks, _Paul_" she made sure to use his actual name.

Paul smiled, "You're welcome my Queen" he turned around and walked off to do what she asked of him.

She closed the door, and saw Lauren still fast asleep. So she kept as quiet as possible, and ran to the bedroom to quickly change. When she came back to the living room minutes later, she saw that her fiancée was still out like a light. The last two days must've been tiring for her.

Instead of waking her, Bo wrote a short note telling her where she'd gone and that she'd come find her later. She left it on the coffee table, so it would be the first thing Lauren saw when she woke up. She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and quietly slipped out of the apartment.

**War Room**

Bo made sure to fasten her prized dagger across her thigh in its holster like she always did. It wasn't just for protection, it was to assert authority. She made her way to the War room, and saw that Dyson was waiting at the door. "Hey? What's with the wake-up call?"

"Sorry. I tried to stall, but the guy insisted. There's a few things you should know before you talk to him" Dyson said.

"You could start with telling me who he is, and why the council saw the need to send _another_ spokesperson. Does the Black Thorn know about this?" She asked.

It was only then that Dyson realised, he hadn't told Bo what happened while she was away. "Bo, he's dead. When Kragen stormed the place and grabbed Lauren, he killed him. This new guy—" he pointed to the war room doors. "Is his replacement"

She paused, not knowing what to say. Though she didn't know his real name, the Black Thorn was an okay guy. He was quick in supporting her cause. "Does Black Thorn number two have a name?"

"Yes, actually. It's Isaiah" he replied.

A name was good. It meant he was normal—ish. She couldn't exactly stall him any longer, she had to know what he wanted. "Alright, let's do this!" She followed Dyson, who opened the doors for her. She saw as their guest was sitting in _her_ chair at the head of the table.

She had eternal dibs.

It was a thing.

Isaiah checked the time on his pocket watch, giving them both a disapproving stare. "Thirty-eight minutes and fifty-one seconds" he shut the watch, and placed it back in his vest pocket. "That's how long I've been waiting. Awfully tardy for a Queen"

Wow.

Attitude.

She hated him already. "With all due respect Sir, we had no knowledge of your arrival. Maybe if you could've sent word ahead, we would've been better prepared" she stood with her hands behind her back, approaching him.

"Yes well, when a high-ranking official is murdered for no apparent reason; emergency protocols are put in place. One of which, is an immediate replacement. I know that my predecessor was here to discuss your peace treaty" he got up from the chair.

"That's right, he was in favour of it. He even signed it before he died. You can look it over if you want" Bo remained calm, and collected.

Isaiah placed both of his hands in his pockets. "That won't be necessary anymore"

She didn't like the way he said that. "Why not?"

"In light of the disastrous events that have befallen this Compound in the past two days, the Elders have decided that your treaty will be put on hold until further notice" Isaiah said it with a smile, as if it was good news.

But it wasn't. It was a thousand steps in the wrong direction for Bo. "What?" She couldn't believe what he said. "No! No way! I have not spent the last thirteen years building alliances for nothing! What's this really about?"

"You propose a treaty that's meant to signify peace among the Colony. And yet there are still wars all around us. One even took place where we stand a mere forty-eight hours ago. Your treaty is a joke—a false promise, nothing more" he made up his mind.

"One man!" Bo yelled. "_One man_, was responsible for what happened here. A man whose sole purpose in life was to seek revenge for something that had nothing to do with me, or the nature of the treaty"

Isaiah turned away with a laugh. "And what makes you think you have the right to create a treaty like this? You know nothing of the hardships our kind have faced over the centuries. You're still an infant"

Dyson decided to step in before Bo ripped his head off. "She may not have been there, but I was. And I know for a fact that if this treaty had existed back then, there'd be a lot more of our kind still alive today. Our people _need_ peace. Give them what they deserve"

"We _had_ peace, thanks to her Grandfather" Isaiah looked at Bo. "It worked well enough for two thousand years, I see no reason why it can't work for two thousand more"

Bo rolled her eyes, "Wake up dick!" She didn't care if he was an official. He was pissing her off. "You didn't have peace, you had a _truce_! Sure, the Great War ended. But being divided just inspired _more_ hatred. I loved my Grandfather, but what he did wasn't peace"

"You dare speak ill of the Blood King?" Isaiah hated blasphemers. "Of your own Grandfather?" She had a nerve.

"Like I said, I loved Trick. And he had the right idea, it just wasn't completely solid. This treaty _is_. I can guarantee true peace. I just need the council's support" Bo was almost begging.

Isaiah pinched the bridge of his nose with a laugh. "No one can guarantee '_true peace_'"

Bo folded her arms, "I can, and I will. There'll be a few people who will be against it, that's a given. But their numbers don't outweigh the amount of people who want peace. And that's why it'll work. So, are you gonna sign it? Or, are you gonna choose to live in the past with all the other losers?"

Dyson couldn't believe she just said that to an Elder. No one ever spoke to them like that. Had dying changed her?

"Well said Miss. Dennis" Isaiah smiled, impressed. "You know what you want, and you're not afraid to say the truth"

"Honesty is the best policy, as they say" she smiled back, "Maybe we can discuss this matter further, over some tea? I'll even show you the treaty. Once you read the terms and conditions and what they mean to everyone, you'll be itching to sign it"

She led Isaiah to the table, and asked Dyson to bring over another pot of tea. So they could get down to business and discuss matters.

"Of course, I won't be long" He turned around and went to get the tea.

**Private Quarters - 2 Hours Later**

The sun shined into the apartment, and was bright enough to wake Lauren from her slumber. She cracked an eye open, and saw that Bo wasn't next to her. She got up and saw a note on the coffee table, it explained why she had left and where she could find her. She calmed down after being reassured.

Then checked her phone, and saw that she had some patients who needed treatment. She got up and quickly got changed. After which, she made herself a cup of coffee and put it in a thermos so she could take it with her.

She grabbed her phone, as well as her keys and then jetted off out the door.

**War Room **

On her way to the Clinic, Lauren figured she'd check in on Bo and see how she was doing. She was a little reluctant to leave her alone, given what she'd been through. And honestly, she wasn't entirely okay with her going back to work so soon. She needed to process everything that happened, and take her time before jumping back into things.

But it seemed as though Lauren was worried for no reason, because as she entered the War Room she found Bo laughing and giggling with a strange man in a suit. "Am I interrupting something?" She approached them.

Bo clocked her Fiancée a few feet away, and shook her head as she got to her feet. "Not at all!" She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and introduced her to their guest. "Lauren, this's Isaiah. He's the new Black Thorn"

"Oh!" Lauren had no idea it would be that fast. "It's an honour to meet you Sir. I am sorry about your predecessor, he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was a good man" she still felt bad for his death.

If Kragen hadn't come for her, then he would still be alive.

Isaiah shook her hand gently. "Indeed, he was. But Melton wouldn't have wanted people to mourn him. He'd want to be celebrated, and have us all continue to fight the good fight"

"Melton?" Bo frowned. "That was his name? Melton?" She got a nod from him. That was hysterical. "I never would've guessed that was his real name. But I gotta say, it was eating away at me that I never knew"

"Melton was a very private man. And though it's customary for an Elder to use only their official title when being addressed; it isn't mandatory. Honestly, I think he just did it because it sounded better. Black Thorn does have a nice ring to it" Isaiah said.

Both ladies agreed with him. "I should leave you two to discuss—whatever it is that you're discussing" Lauren chuckled, shaking his hand again. "It was very nice to meet you Sir" she let go of his hand. "I'll be in the Clinic if you need me, try to take it easy okay?"

Bo gave nod. "Scout's honour!" She promised. Then welcomed a kiss from her before watching her leave. She noticed how Isaiah looked at them. "Let me guess, you have a problem with her because she _used_ to be Human, but has now evolved into something more? It's okay, you can say it"

He shook his head. "I would never" he had no right to judge them. "The heart chooses for us sometimes. There's nothing we can do about it. If Lauren is your choice, then I respect it. As do the Elders. We know you're stronger together than you are apart"

"Damn straight we are!" Bo was glad someone saw it. "In fact, she has recently accepted to be my fiancée. Which means there'll be _two _Queens around here. And given her impressive background, we'll be an unstoppable force" she had great plans for them.

"I don't doubt it. I look forward to seeing the changes you both will make. Speaking of which—" he approached her. "I think it's time we solidified your treaty"

Bo didn't expect that from him. "So soon? I don't even have enough Clan Leader signatures yet. Don't I have to have a minimum of twenty to get it approved?" That's what she was told.

He waved a hand, "You've acquired a little more than half, whom all happen to be the hardest ones to convince. I would say you've more than earned the approval. Besides, people want what you're selling. I just hope you can live up to what your promising" He didn't want this to be for nothing.

But Bo wouldn't offer those things if she couldn't pull them off. "I can" she shook his hand. "This is the beginning of a new era for the Fae. One where we all get what we want. We can all be free"

"Sounds promising. I'll state your case to the Elders, and smooth things over so they'll issue you a quick approval. We'll take your treaty and put it before them, there it will be signed by the council in the eyes of noble officials. And that'll be it, done and dusted" he clapped his hands with a smile.

"Wow!" She was impressed with how far they'd come since he got here. "And here I thought you were gonna shut me down. What changed your mind?"

"You care" he said. "Which is more than I can say for some of the Leaders we've had around here. The Ash and The Morrigan; they were leaders. But they never bent over backwards to accommodate their own people. And here you are, Unaligned; and doing the things they should've done. It's admirable Bo"

She was glad someone thought so. "Thank you. So, I guess I'll be hearing from you?"

He nodded. "Two days, that's how long it'll take me to cut through the red tape. After that, no one will be able to go against the new rules you've set. Be the Queen the Fae needs—a noble Queen"

"I will" Bo promised him.

She saw him out, and to his car. She couldn't believe she'd actually done it. After thirteen long years. It was finally over. Well, maybe not completely over. There would still be people who didn't agree with her terms. But she couldn't care less about them. If they wanted to live in the past then she couldn't stop them.

But she would be damned if she let them ruin everything she'd built.

Not a chance in Hell.

**Private Quarters – Later**

In the two days that Bo had been _'dead'_, lots of things involving her Queen duties were put on hold. It was actually quite a lot considering it was only two days. If it had been a week or two, then she'd understand why so much stuff hadn't been dealt with. But two days? Really? There was no excuse for this.

After Isaiah left, she got stuck in with whatever job she had to do. Dyson gave her a list of grievances that members of the Colony had raised, most of which were a complete waste of time. She ran around the city all day, putting out fires before they grew out of control. By the time she got home, it was almost late evening.

She noticed that Lauren hadn't returned from the Clinic yet, and rather than calling her to tell her the good news about the Treaty, Bo decided to wait. Only now it was pushing seven o'clock, and she had nothing to show for her busy day.

It was usually Lauren who went above and beyond after a hard day's work. But Bo decided it was her turn to try the apron on for a change. Only metaphorically though, if she tried to cook it would be carnage. Luckily, they had around the clock kitchen staff that were more than happy to deliver a five-star meal to their door step.

Bo quickly plated everything after it arrived, and was just about to pick the wine when Lauren came through the front door. She looked exhausted, which could either be a good thing or a bad thing. What if she fell asleep before Bo told her the news?

"You cooked?" Lauren raised her eyebrows in shock. That never happened.

"Do pigs fly?" Bo replied, then shook her head. "I ordered _in_-house takeout. But I've hit a snag with the wine!" She held up two bottles of red. "Merlot, or Malbec?"

Lauren dropped her keys at the door, and slipped her boots off as she made her way to the kitchen. "Merlot" she pointed to the bottle. "Malbec is always a last resort. And isn't kind on the frontal lobe in the morning after"

That was all Bo needed to hear. She put the Malbec back, and began opening the Merlot. "So, you're probably wondering why I went to all this trouble"

"There's a reason?" Lauren asked. "So, you mean to tell me it wasn't done out of love?"

"Everything I do for you, is done out of love" Bo made that clear, then poured two glasses of wine. "But yes, there is another _tiny_ reason. I had a really good talk with Isaiah today, and he's gonna ask the Elders to approve the treaty! We are two days away, from being the first ever _free_ Colony. No more sides, no more Light and Dark. Just, freedom!"

That was amazing.

Lauren almost choked on her wine, she put her glass down and quickly hugged her. "That's so great babe, it's everything you wanted. I'm happy for you!"

Letting go, Bo smiled at her. "Happy for _us_ too. If this kind of thing had been possible when we first met, we wouldn't have had to hide our feelings or wonder if we were gonna be found out by the Ash. I did this for us, _and_ the Colony. But, mostly us. We can be free, _together_. Like I promised"

She made a vow years ago that one day she and Lauren would be free to do as they pleased without fear of any consequences. Now they had that. It was the one promise Bo fought so hard to keep, it mattered more than any of the things she'd promised members of the Colony.

"So, let's do that" Lauren kissed her. "Let's be free" she loved her for coming through on that promise.

For the last thirteen years, she'd felt freedom that she never could've dreamed of at the time she joined the Fae. But there was still the looming weight of Light and Dark. With that finally gone, she felt another kind of freedom. And that felt so much better than the first one.

It was life altering.

"Let's also eat, because I'm starving!" Bo hated to ruin their moment but she was really hungry. She'd been running around all day. The two of them sat down and ate their meal, enjoying good wine, and a lot of laughs. Afterward, they laid in bed cuddled up together.

It was dead silent.

And that was a good thing.

It was in these silent moments that Bo thought of most of her ideas. Like right now. "I was thinking, maybe I should invite Kenzi and Dagny to the signing ceremony. It's never been safe for her before but, Jack's gone now. For good. Maybe it's time they moved back. What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea" Lauren answered. "But you also have to take Dagny's feelings into account. She's been living in a different city for thirteen years. She probably has friends she won't want to leave. But we can always suggest it. It can't hurt" she didn't want Bo to get her hopes up.

Thought it had been thirteen years, Dagny's Valkyrie genes caused her to age rapidly. She was now a mouthy teenager according to Kenzi. And was in her second year of High School. She had a life, one she may not want to leave.

Even if it meant being close to her big sister.

"I never thought about it that way" Bo whispered, she couldn't expect them to leave everything and move back here. That was unreasonable. "They can still attend the ceremony though. Maybe then I could give Dagny the letter Tamsin wrote"

"Sounds like a plan. We can call them tomorrow. Right now, we should just catch up on some rest. Speaking of which, you could've skipped your Queen duties today. Everyone understands what you've been through" Lauren rolled away slightly, leaving a small gap between them.

Bo turned onto he left side, facing her. "You worry too much, you know that?" She ran a hand down her arm.

Worrying was part of Lauren's job as a Doctor, and her job as a Wife-to be. "If I don't worry about you, who will?" She picked up Bo's wandering hand and held it. "I just don't want you jumping back into things so quickly. It's okay to take a break. The Colony will still be there when you go back"

"But will it be in one piece?" Bo asked her in reply. "I love Dyson, and trust him endlessly. But the guy can barely run his own life. Let alone an entire Colony in my absence. I don't mind diving back into work. It helps me" she was honestly fine.

A little tired.

But fine.

"I suppose I'm fighting a losing battle here, huh?" Lauren rolled onto her back with a sigh. Why did she bother? She was just trying to support her.

And Bo knew that. "We love and respect each other too much to fight. Over anything. How about this? I promise, that I'll take a week off from Colony duties" she began offering a compromise. "_After_, the signing ceremony. I have to see it through first, you can understand that right?"

"Of course, I can" Lauren said. "Okay, deal. _After_ the ceremony, you _will _take a week's leave. And you can go back to work afterwards, feeling stronger than ever"

"Glad we could come to an agreement" Bo leaned in for a kiss, then sunk herself into her comfortable spot on the bed.

The both of them fell asleep.

Finally, happy that they both agreed on something.

**Throne Room** **– Two Days Later**

Trying to come up with a seating plan for the signing ceremony proved to be the hardest job set before Bo. It was also an inconvenience, because she had much more important things to be worrying about. Her little sister was coming to visit today, after ten long years away.

That alone made her nervous.

But never the less, she had to get this done. Colony civilians weren't allowed in the throne room, so she was having Fae officials, council members and noble families seated in the Throne room while everyone else waited outside in the courtyard. They were eager to witness the treaty being solidified.

It meant peace was possible.

With everything in place, Bo took a moment to herself and sat on her throne. She always avoided sitting on it for longer than she had to. It made her feel different. And the last thing she needed was for the power to go to her head. But this was who she was now.

She was a Queen.

And this was her throne.

For a chair made of stone, it was surprisingly comfortable. It was a bitch on her back though, so she moved the cushion behind her to her liking.

"Suits you"

Bo looked up from what she was doing, and smiled as she saw a familiar face. "Kenzi?" She was so happy right now, she couldn't contain it. Bo stood from her throne and closed the distance between them, bringing Kenzi into a hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Kenzi hugged her back. "Thirteen years is a long time Bo-Bo" she pulled away, smiling. "I'm loving the whole _Queen_ look by the way. I think it's the role you were born to play" she always knew Bo was meant for greater things.

Being a Private Investigator was a stop gap.

"So I'm told" Bo had heard that a few times. "It's always been something I've refused. I mean, not that being Queen and having my own personal Compound isn't fun; but sometimes I wonder if it would be in better hands with someone else. Someone more qualified" she always had her doubts.

"Screw that!" Kenzi said. "You're Trick's Granddaughter. You were born into this. That throne was yours long before you were even born. It's time to come full circle babe" she gave her a wink.

Bo just laughed. "God, I missed you!" She hugged her again. It was always Kenzi who could get Bo to snap out of her funk and allow her to get back to work. "Where's Dagny?" She forgot to ask.

Kenzi pointed a thumb behind herself. "With Lauren for her annual check up. Don't really wanna take any chances after her last growth spurt. I know she's a Valkyrie, and it's what they do—I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. She should get the chance to be a kid. I think that's part of the reason why Tamsin was so messed up"

She loved Tamsin with all her heart, especially after she became her substitute Mother. But the whole part of living a life; was that you got to experience the innocence of being a child before you became an adult that had responsibilities. In Tamsin's case, she went from being a kid one minute to an adult the next.

No wonder she was always so cranky.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure Lauren can come up with something to help. That's kinda my girl's thing" Bo was pretty sure her Fiancée could come through. If her condescending smirk was any indication.

"Speaking of Hotpants?" Kenzi had a bone to pick with her best friend. "When were you gonna tell me you popped the question?! We made a deal. _I'm_ Maid of Honour. Dibs is a sacred bond between friends!"

Bo apologised. "I had a lot on my plate Kenz, but trust me you were never far from my thoughts. And I would never ask anyone else to be my Maid of Honour. A deal's a deal!"

"Damn straight it is!" Kenzi was happy to know that she was still in the running. "So, when's this signing shindig happening? Will there be fancy finger food?" That was her kryptonite.

"No, sorry. No finger food at the signing. But there will be lots of booze to toast the ceremony, and we're having a lavish spread put on in the dining hall afterward to celebrate our belated engagement. Family only. Not a word of it to Lauren!" Bo hadn't told Lauren yet, it was meant to be a surprise.

She immediately regretted opening her mouth. Kenzi was no good with a secret. Where was a time machine when she needed one?

Kenzi zipped her lips, "She won't hear a peep from me babe, scouts honour!" She promised. "Let's go catch up with those blondes and see what they're up to" She linked her arm with Bo's as they left the room.

The duo was back in action.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Next one.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:** **Reign**

**Lauren's Clinic**

In the last hour, Lauren had gotten to know a lot more about Dagny than she originally did. Dagny was quick to vent her current issues, regarding school, relationships, and inner struggles. It was nice to know that she felt comfortable enough around Lauren to express her feelings. It also put Lauren in a difficult position given that Kenzi didn't know about any of this.

"So, even though you're engaged to my big sister—you'll still keep this between us, right?" Dagny didn't want Kenzi to know how badly she was screwing up in school.

Lauren was happy to easy her worries. "It doesn't matter who I'm engaged to, first and foremost I'm your Doctor. And that means anything you tell me, medically relevant or otherwise is strictly confidential. I've got your back" her oath was her bond.

"Cool!" Dagny breathed in relief. "About the ageing? Is there any way to stop it from happening, or slow it down at least? I really like my school, and my new friends. I don't wanna have to leave them"

"I can't promise you I'll fix it, but I can promise to try. I have experience with this sort of thing so, you're in good hands. I won't stop until I find a solution, okay?" Lauren gave her a smile. She didn't want to lie to her, and get her hopes up if nothing came of it.

Valkyries were tricky Fae to treat.

As she was finishing up on the last bunch of examinations, Lauren quickly took a vial of Dagny's blood. If there was an answer to how the ageing was possible, it was in her DNA. It was there that she'd find her solution. She just needed time to conduct the right tests.

"I know you're a little old, but I've got some lollipops back there if you want one?" She thought she'd ask.

"Hell Yes!" Dagny exclaimed. She loved candy. So while she waited for Lauren to return with the sweet treats, she sat on the examination table kicking her legs. Until suddenly, she saw Kenzi and her sister enter the room.

Bo couldn't get over how much she'd grown. Luckily, she looked nothing like Jack. That was a blessing. She was the spitting image of Tamsin. "Hi"

"Hi" Dagny smiled nervously.

With the nerves almost getting the better of them, they were happy when Lauren returned with a small jar of lollipops. She offered Dagny red or green and she chose red. Bo asked if everything was okay, medically. "Everything's good. She's in perfect health, no problems whatsoever"

For a second there, Dagny was sure that Lauren would sell her out. Even after what she said about the Doctor/Patient thing, she was still set to marry her sister. Why wouldn't she give her up? But she didn't. Which meant Dagny could trust her.

"That's great!" Bo was happy to hear it. "Why don't you guys head to your Guest Quarters? You've had a long trip, you should get some rest. You remember where it is, right Kenz?"

Kenzi give a thumbs up. "Sure do"

"Oh Dagny?!" Bo caught her before she left. "I was wondering if we could talk later? Just you and me? I have something to discuss with you" she still had to give her Tamsin's letter.

Dagny looked at Kenzi, who obviously didn't know what she was talking about. And then Lauren, who clearly did because she gave her a smile. "Uh, okay. Sure, just let me know what time"

"How about before the signing?" Bo wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible. She was nervous enough talking to her in general. "We can talk in my Quarters"

"I'll be there" Dagny said.

Kenzi wrapped an arm around her protégé, "Come on little-D, let's go unpack" She took the young Valkyrie with her as they left the clinic.

As soon as they left, Bo let out a trapped breath. "Is it hot in here, or is it just me?!" She began fanning herself.

Lauren chuckled at the sight, "You're just nervous Bo. Today's a big day for you, and for the Colony. We don't know what Tamsin's letter says, it could be anything. But it's a good thing that you're giving it to her before the signing"

"It is?" Bo mumbled.

"Right now, you're worrying about how she'll react to whatever's in that letter, and you're also worrying about the ceremony. But I promise, everything's gonna be fine. Okay?" Lauren reassured her with a small hug.

And it helped immensely.

"So uh, I have something to run by you" Bo didn't know how she was going to word this. "When the ceremony is complete, and the treaty is signed and solidified; the council is officially swearing me in as this Colony's Queen"

It wasn't a shock to Lauren hearing that. "That was inevitable though, wasn't it?"

Bo nodded, digging both hands in the pockets of her jeans. "I am also going to ask that they recognise you as Queen consort _after_ we get married. I'll even have a throne built for you" she'd imagined this for a long time now.

And it was finally time to spring it on her.

"Bo, you don't have to do that" Lauren was completely taken by surprise. "I don't need a royal title to be happy, I just need you"

Moving her hands, Bo wrapped them around her Fiancé's waist. "And you have me, forever. But I want to do this for you, personally. You spent a huge amount of time being at the Fae's mercy, following their unfair rules, and being tortured when you refused"

"That's all in the past Bo" Lauren didn't like talking about because of how it made her feel when she did.

"I know, and we've moved on from that now. But after everything you've been through—what the Fae themselves have put you through; the same Elders that once made you a slave, would be bound to serve _you_" she pulled her close. "To please _you_. It's the ultimate payback"

Truthfully, it did sound very appealing. And the more Bo said it with such seductiveness, Lauren couldn't help but feel empowered already.

"Aren't we supposed to be living in a _free_ Colony? A _peaceful_ Colony?" She had to point that out. "How would it look if I make the Elders my personal slaves, _just_ because I can?"

Bo had to bow her head and laugh, this was why she loved Lauren so much. "Still so merciful" she muttered before she lifted her head. "Even after everything they put you through. That's why you're gonna make an excellent Queen"

"Being Queen, is _your_ thing" Lauren exhaled, a hint of hesitation in her voice. "I'm not made for that kind of role. I'm just a Doctor"

"But that's exactly _why_ you'd be a great Queen!" Bo said, she had to bring her on board with this. "You care—you care _so_ much. Even for people who don't deserve it. Lauren, I am nothing without you. None of this would be happening, if you weren't by my side. We've earned this"

It was hard for her to turn the offer down after hearing all that. But Lauren still had her reservations. "What if they don't grant your request? I'm still a lowly Human in their eyes. And what if the Colony doesn't accept me?!"

Bo shushed her, calming her down. "Relax babe! First of all, the Colony loves you. I think even more than me sometimes" she'd seen it, and heard it from Dyson while she'd been _away_. "And two, the council can't say shit! If it weren't for you, they'd still be living in the dark ages regarding their medical care and scientific research"

"I guess being Queen _would_ be kind of fun" Lauren was mulling it over in her brain.

Finally, Bo was getting somewhere. "Yes, it will!"

Looking at her, Lauren could see Bo was chomping at the bit for the right answer. "You really want this, don't you?" Her fiancé nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. Only because it's you" she kissed her. "I have a couple of patients to see before the ceremony, so I'll meet you back at home. Sound good?"

"Perfect! I should be done with Dagny by then. Wish me luck?" Bo could use it.

Lauren kissed her again, "You don't need it. Just be yourself, be honest, and don't do that thing where you get so nervous that you start rambling nonsense" she'd seen that a few times.

It was pretty hilarious.

"That's a thing?" Bo was unaware. But she was glad it was pointed out. "I'll try my best not to ramble. I guess I'll catch you later, my Queen" she performed a respectful bow, it just made her laugh a little.

And it made Lauren feel uncomfortable. She felt like she'd made a mistake by agreeing to this. But she didn't have a choice now. "Go" she watched her fiancée walk out of the clinic.

What had she gotten herself into?

**Private Quarters – Later**

Before Dagny showed up, Bo had a few things to attend to so she made sure to tie up all her loose ends before the ceremony. Isaiah told Bo to have the treaty put on display in the throne room in preparation but she told him the document was not to leave her sight until it was solidified.

There were still a handful of Fae that were against this treaty, and she didn't want to take any chances that someone stupid would crash the party early and burn the treaty before they could even begin the ceremony.

No, that wasn't happening.

Not on her watch.

So, it stayed with her. Even as she sat on the couch, reading over some plans for a memorial garden she was planning to build in the unused lot outside the war room; the treaty laid beside her, rolled up and secured in an iron case. In the last thirteen years, she'd wanted to build something for all the people they'd lost.

But with trying to secure a peace, she had to let it take a backseat. That had changed now. She had the time now that everything was almost completed. She wanted to have both Aife and Trick's ashes buried under new tombstones, in a place that she could visit as many times as she wanted.

And even though Tamsin didn't leave behind her remains, she also wanted to have a tombstone made for her. So that Dagny could come and see it, whenever she wanted.

When she actually sat down to think about the plans, it was only then she'd realised just how many good people they'd lost. Trick, Hale, Ciara, Tamsin, Rainer, Lachlan and even Nadia. She wanted to honour all of them. She would need to come up with something good.

Bo stopped thinking when she heard a knock at the door, so she quickly ran to it and found Dagny on the other side. "You didn't need to knock, I want you to feel at home here. Please, come in" she let her inside.

"Force of habit I guess" Dagny hadn't seen her sister's place, only her own guest room and others around the compound. But it was nice. "Bitchin' pad"

That caused Bo to laugh. There was only one other person she knew that still used that word. "Thirteen years with Kenzi sure has influenced your vernacular, huh?" She gestured to the couch, asking her to take a seat. "I suppose you're wondering why I wanted to talk to you alone?"

"Kinda" Dagny said. "Did I do something wrong? Is it my medical tests? Am I dying?!" She was panicking.

Bo quickly reassured her. "No, nothing like that! You're in good hands with Lauren, trust me. Take it from someone who's been a patient of hers for over eighteen years, she's one of a kind" she would praise her fiancée until the day she died.

Which—if things went well, would be a _long_ time.

"Yeah, I like her. She's cool. Congrats on the wedding by the way. Aunt Kenzi's stoked to be your maid of honour. It's all she keeps talking about" Dagny had heard enough.

Bo smiled, same old Kenzi. "Has Kenzi told you anything about Jack? Our Father?"

Dagny shook her head. "Not much, just that he's a bad guy. I ask, but she just gets uncomfortable when I mention my Mom and shuts down on me" it saddened her, because she wanted to know more about her Mother.

But Kenzi couldn't talk about her without getting upset.

"I think we all get like that when we think about people we've lost. The only thing you need to know about your Mom, is that she was the bravest person I'd ever met. I won't lie—when we first met, I couldn't stand her!" Bo chuckled. "But over time, I saw that she was just like the rest of us. She just wanted to find people who understood her"

"A family" Dagny said.

Bo nodded. "Exactly" She was glad her little sister understood. "I saw her—your Mother. It's a long story to explain, but I found myself in the underworld and I ran into her"

Dagny couldn't believe it. "What did she say?"

"We were kind of pressed for time, so we couldn't talk for long. But, she gave me this" Bo reached into her front pocket and handed Dagny the envelope. "She was very clear that it was for your eyes only"

Holding the envelope, Dagny traced her fingers over her own name written in her Mother's handwriting. It was written so neatly. She had a mess of emotions flowing through her in this precise moment. "Can you read it? I don't think I can" she handed it back to her.

Bo obliged, and took the envelope and opened it. She unfolded the letter, and began reading aloud. "Dagny, I wish I could talk to you in person. But just knowing you're free, and living your life is more than I could've ever hoped for. I know Kenzi is taking good care of you, she did the same for me. You didn't just inherit my Valkyrie powers, you also inherited a family. They will protect you, I have no doubt about that. Just know, that no matter how far away I am; I will _never_ stop loving you. You are the very best of me. We _will_ see each other again, I promise. I love you, your Mom" she finished reading.

And the letter brought a tear to her eye.

As it did Dagny's. "I never knew her, but I miss her. Is that stupid?"

Shaking her head, Bo put the letter down. "No, it's not stupid" she took her hand. "All you need to know, is that she'd be proud of you. And one day, you'll be able to see her again if you want"

"Why wouldn't I want to?" Dagny couldn't help but notice that way she said that.

Now it was Bo's turn to share with her sister what Tamsin warned her about. "Dagny, Valhalla isn't a place you want to go to willingly. Your Mom spent all of her lifetimes trying to escape it, but now she has no choice but to be there. It's not my place to tell you that you can't go, it's your own choice. But, it is my place to tell you that your Mom _doesn't_ want you to pass through the gates"

"Why not?" Dagny frowned. "Doesn't she wanna see me?"

"Of course, she does" Bo said. "But going there, and spending time with her—if you get attached, you won't want to leave. And the living can't stay there, Valhalla is a realm for the dead. Your Mom wants you to _live_"

That made sense.

It didn't mean that Dagny had to like it though. "I guess I can understand that. She didn't mention my Dad, where is he?" She could never get a straight answer from Kenzi.

Bo took a breath, she was waiting for that question. "He's gone. And he's never coming back, I've made sure of that. I promised your Mom I'd protect you from anything. He was the main threat I was worried about, but you don't have to worry anymore because he can't hurt you now"

"Why would he hurt me?" Dagny asked. "He's my Dad, he cares about me doesn't he?"

This was so hard to explain to someone who wasn't around at the time of Jack's tyrannical attempt to rule. "The only person Jack ever cared about was himself. You and me? We were tools he could use for his own gain. Blood is what connects us to him, nothing else"

"So, where is he?" Dagny asked again.

"He's dead" Bo replied. "I killed him"

Dagny was a little surprised, but not much. "I'm getting the sense that we're not an average family" it was just an assumption.

But it made Bo laugh. "No, definitely not average. But we're loyal, and family always comes first. No matter where you are, or what you need, we've always got your back" she tapped her shoulder.

That was nice to hear, and Dagny remembered Lauren saying the same thing. "I appreciate that. So, what's this whole ceremony thing about? Kenzi said you're gonna be a Queen. Like a real Queen, with a crown and everything?"

"Actually, I'm not sure" Bo never really thought about having a crown. She'd look good in one though. "But yeah, I will be sworn in as Queen of this Colony, and Lauren will be my consort after we're married"

She explained to her what that meant, and her little sister found it very cool.

"I was thinking, maybe it would be cool to stick around here a while. I've never stayed in a Palace before—" Dagny was quickly told that it was just a compound. "You have soldiers standing guard, maids and butlers bringing you tea, and a zillion bathrooms! It's a Palace!"

How could Bo argue with that?

"Well, I would love it if you and Kenzi stuck around. It would be nice to get to know you better. Also, I'd really love it if you were at our wedding. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?" Bo asked her.

Dagny didn't even need to think about that, she just latched onto her sister for a hug. "I'd love that!"

Bo held onto her, smiling. She had a sister in Kenzi, and she would always see her as one. But Dagny was her blood, it was a different kind of relationship. And it was one that was progressing well.

They were interrupted when Lauren entered the apartment through the front door, she was surprised to see the two sisters embracing. But it did warm her heart. It was good they were bonding. "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you guys" she placed her keys and paperwork on the table beside the door.

"It's fine" Bo waved a hand, taking a stand. She checked the clock above the fireplace. It was almost time to leave. "I need to get ready anyway. So do you, I'm sure Kenzi will take hours deciding what to wear. You can tell her from me, that she has _two_—" she made sure Dagny understood the message. "Not a minute more"

Dagny nodded, "Got it! I'll see you guys later!" She ran out the front door after grabbing her Mother's letter off the coffee table and waving goodbye to Lauren.

"Good talk?" Lauren asked, approaching her.

Bo folded her arms, slightly nodding. "Yeah, I think it went well. Tamsin's letter was a bit of an emotional doozy, but it was something Dagny needed to hear. She also asked about Jack. I told her the truth. That he's dead, and he's not coming back. I hope she can find comfort in that"

"I think she will" Lauren quickly glanced at the clock. "We should get ready. Dyson wants us there to go over the seating arrangements. Are you nervous at all?"

"I'd be stupid not to be, right?" Bo chuckled. Of course, she was nervous. "This's a big day for the Fae, and for us. By end of the night, the Colony will know true peace. Which allows _us_ to have a moment to bask in our own happiness, for a change"

That sounded amazing.

Which Lauren expressed by placing a kiss on her cheek, "Sounds great. Let's get dressed, and head down to the throne room before Dyson has an aneurism" she took her hand and led her to their bedroom.

**Throne Room – Later**

Dyson was dressed in his most expensive black tuxedo, with a pocket scarf the colours of Bo's new Clan insignia; jet black and neon blue, homage to her Succubus nature. She was going to be a Colony leader she had to have a crest like all other high officials. The banners hung above the throne, and around the exits.

He had all the servants on hand with trays of champagne, and also had added security at every exit just in case. He was straightening one of the banners when he heard his name being called. As he turned around, he felt like he had the wind knocked out of him at the sight of Bo and Lauren's appearances.

"Wow!" He couldn't get over it. "You guys look—" he literally had no words. "Just, wow!" That summed it up enough. They looked stunning in their dresses.

"I never get tired of hearing that" Bo let it go to her head for a second, before maturing and getting back on topic. "Is everything good here?"

He stopped staring, and gave a nod. "Yes! Everything is going as planned. Oh, I almost forgot!" he walked away, and came back seconds later with a velvet sash in Bo's colours. "For you" he handed it to her.

Bo never thought she'd see the day where _she _of all people would be being crowned as Queen of a Colony. "I get my own sash?" she placed it over her shoulders. "It's actually official"

"You look _so_ good right now" Lauren had to say it.

Dyson wanted to say the same but figured that it would be inappropriate given their history. "You look like a Leader" he hoped that sufficed.

"So, what's my role in this ceremony?" Bo wanted to know how this would play out.

He led them down to the throne, while explaining how things would go. "You'll present the treaty to the Elders, you'll all form a circle and fill a chalice with your blood. You'll all sign the treaty, and it'll be turned to stone by Elder Graves who is part Gargoyle. Once that's done, no one can question or overturn it"

It was an officiant way of cementing it.

"Should be a piece of cake! And will probably be over pretty quick, right?" Bo asked.

"The signing, yes. But your coronation could drag it out a little longer. Honestly, it's best to get things done and out of the way. Once your crowned and the treaty's done, you'll be free do whatever you want" He said.

Lauren agreed with him. "He's right Bo, just breathe" she held her fiancé's hand close to her chest. "You're about to get everything you want. Everything _we_ want. Take it all in" she kissed the back of her hand.

Dyson let them have a moment while he answered a call on his phone, and hung up seconds later before addressing them again. "The Elders have arrived" he said. "It's time Bo"

"Alright then" Bo took a breath, smiling. "Let's do this!"

Over the course of the next forty-five minutes, over two dozen Fae officials flooded into the room. Bo stood with Lauren and Dyson near her throne, while Kenzi, Dagny and Persephone sat in the front row. Bo had made the introductions before the ceremony began.

Kenzi remembered Persephone from years ago, but Dagny was none the wiser. It would be too complicated to introduce her as Dagny's Step-Mother. So Bo just told her that Persephone was a cousin of theirs on their Father's side. It seemed to go over well, and the two actually hit it off.

Isaiah brought his fellow council members to the bottom steps of the throne, where a table stood with a silver chalice resting in the dead centre. Once everyone settled into their seats, the signing began.

Bo, and the six council Elders all slit the inside of their palms with a ceremonial dagger provided by Dyson, and let their wounds bleed into the chalice, filling it half way. Lauren was on hand to patch each one of them up. Except for Bo because she healed quickly.

One by one, they dipped a quill into the chalice of blood and used it to sign their names at the bottom of the treaty. After all the signatures Bo already acquired, they had just enough room left for the seven of them.

They finished, and Isaiah held the document up to the seated crowd. "Today is a momentous occasion!" He addressed them all. "Today, we have achieved true peace. And that is all thanks to the tremendous effort of Bo Dennis, leader of the McCorrigan Clan!"

Months ago, when Dyson told Bo that creating her own Clan would prove beneficial to her cause; he suggested that she use her own last name. She was a Dennis by adoption, but she was a McCorrigan by birth. And that name was both feared and respected within the Fae community.

So that's the name she went with.

And as leader of that Clan, only she could approve its members. She had no problem approving her friends, who were her family. And if she ever got to know another person who ended up being more than a friend, she'd allow them into the Clan too.

For now though, they had a good group of people.

"Elder Graves?" Isaiah looked at his fellow Elder. "Would you do the honours and solidify this treaty?" He handed the document to him.

Elder Graves took it with a smile. "It would be my honour" he took a few steps to his right, where they'd created a place for the document on the wall. After pinning it to the wall, he raised his hand over the paper. Within seconds the once stained piece of brown paper, turned to slate as it became one with the stone wall. "As long as these rules are set in stone, no one has the authority to challenge them" he returned to the table.

It was done.

"In addition to the completion of this Peace treaty, the council would like to bring attention to Miss. Dennis" Isaiah spoke again. "Some time ago, we saw her as nothing more than a Fae who had renounced our ways. Instead of choosing a side, she remained Unaligned. And when confronted with a choice, she chose the Human race over her own. A choice no one before her ever dared to make" he asked for her hand.

Bo gave it to him, and allowed him to lead her over to her own throne. She took a seat, feeling everyone's eyes on her all at once. It was nerve wracking.

Isaiah stood inches from her. "However, when our own leaders failed us; she stepped up to the plate. She eliminated formidable threats—threats which weren't her burden to bare. It's exactly that courage, that makes her a worthy successor!" He snapped his fingers.

A servant approached them holding a blue velvet pillow, which had a thin black crown resting on it. It was a match made in heaven, Black would always be her colour.

He picked it up, and stood before her. "Bo Dennis, you have more than proved yourself to be a worthy adversary and a strong leader. Your Grandfather was a respected King in his time, and did everything in his power to lead us towards peace. I have no doubt you will do the same, if not better. In the presence of these noble witnesses, I hereby crown you Queen of this _free_ Colony" he placed the crown over her head. "All hail, Queen Bo"

She wasn't going to lie, this felt really good.

After he stepped down, Bo stood from her seat and gave her people a smile. "As your Queen, I give you my blood oath that I will always do right by you—by all of you"

The people in their seats stood and began applauding her for her words. Bo glanced at Kenzi and Dagny who were whistling in addition to their applause. Then at Dyson who clapped along with the others, giving her a nod. And finally, at Lauren who was not only clapping, but also welling up with pride.

This was her life now.

She was officially Queen.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know, it's been a few days. Allow me to make it up to you with a double update!. Let me know what you guys thought.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Dagny's Choice**

**Throne Room**

Bo waited for everyone to leave the room, but that took a while given that everyone kept coming up to her to either kiss or shake her hand. She didn't care for having strangers' saliva on her hand. When they finally left, all that remained were her family. As soon as the officials were gone, she removed the crown from her head.

"This thing is _hella_ heavy!" She could do without it weighing on her.

Lauren stood by her side, taking the crown from her and giving it a good look. It was pretty, she couldn't deny that. "It suits you though"

Dagny ran up to Bo and jumped up excitedly. "That was so awesome! And your crown is so cool, and shiny! Can I try it on?"

"Sure, why not? You can see how damn heavy it is!" Bo took the crown from Lauren, and placed it on her sister's head. She immediately squealed. "Looks good on you kid" it actually did.

They let her have some fun for a few minutes, and even watched her take a selfie. With the promise that she'd never show it to anyone. But Dyson had to crush her hopes and dreams when he took the crown from her. "Sorry, but if an Elder were to show up and see the crown on a teenager's head and not yours; they'd have a fit"

"Point taken, but do I really have to wear that _all_ the time?" Bo asked, "I accept my new station, but I'm not a crown person. Or a hat person, for that matter" she didn't know if she could get used to it.

Dyson tried to think of a way around it. "Well, Fae law states that a Leader must be distinct from members of their Clan when conducting business. But I might be able to figure something out. Leave it with me" he took the crown and walked away.

"That was vague" Kenzi noticed. "It's nice to know he hasn't changed in the last thirteen years" classic wolf man.

"Now that everything's over with, what do you say we change out of our formal wear? Because these heels are killing me!" Lauren lifted the back of her right foot and rubbed her sore ankle.

Heels weren't her thing.

Bo locked eyes with Kenzi, not knowing what to say. She had to come clean about the party. "Or, we could stay in our fancy get-up and have some drinks in the Banquet Hall. I think it might be a nice ending to the night"

Kenzi could see that Lauren was hesitant, so she quickly stepped in. "Drinks are such a good idea! We rarely get moments like this, we shouldn't waste it. Come on Doc, party with us. You won't regret it"

"Alright" Lauren admitted defeat. "But I have work in the morning so I won't be staying past ten, or drinking more than a glass of wine"

"It's settled then, let's go!" Bo took her hand and led her out of the room and down the banquet hall. It was basically a large dining room, and she'd had her staff decorating it all day. She opened the doors, and watched the look on Lauren's face turn surprised. "Ta da!"

Lauren was lost for words. The dinning table was full with a spread of their favourite foods. And some other lavish meals, there were also drinks, and staff on hand with appetisers. "I can't believe you did all this"

Bo loved the look on her face right now. And it made her smile herself. "Believe it" she took two glasses of champagne from a nearby server, and handed one to her fiancé. "To our engagement, and to you—for agreeing to put up with me for an eternity. There's still time to back out"

"I'm good, thanks" Lauren kissed her. "Besides, it's been thirteen years already and we're doing just fine. So, I'm sure the next thousand years will be a breeze"

Dagny chuckled. "Wow, you guys sure do love each other huh?" She went to grab a champagne flute from the server's tray, but Bo took it from her hands.

"Not until you're old enough, sorry" Bo placed it back on the tray, "Bring her a glass of sparkling cider, _non_-alcoholic" she watched the server walk away.

"Cider? That's gross!" Dagny folded her arms pouting.

Kenzi scolded her for acting like a child. "Gross or not, it's what you're getting. Like we'd really let you drink. We weren't born yesterday. Go get some food" she pointed to the table, and waited for her leave.

Lauren couldn't help but notice how she stormed off. "I'm starting to realise just how hard you've had it for the last decade. Here I thought _my_ job was demanding" she sipped her champagne.

"Demanding isn't the word I'd use" Kenzi knocked back a glass of champagne, then took another from a different server. "She knows how to push your buttons. Much like her Mother. But, she's my girl. And I wouldn't change her"

She felt like Dagny made her a better a person in some ways.

A few minutes passed, Dyson returned with a gift box in his hands. "I don't wanna toot my own horn, but I think I outdid myself this time" he smiled wide. "Here!" He held out the box for Bo to take.

After handing Lauren her glass to hold, she took the box and opened it. "A ring?" She picked it out of the box, "What's so special about—" it was only then she realised. "You didn't!"

He nodded, "I did"

"Did what?" Lauren was lost.

Bo held it in her hand, showing both Lauren and Kenzi. "It's my crown" she still couldn't believe he did it. "He found a way to shrink it. This way, I can wear it all the time without it annoying me. Nice one Dyson" she gave him a hug.

"How the hell did you do that?" Kenzi asked.

"I had a Witch cast a spell to shrink it" Dyson replied. "This girl I dated for a few weeks a couple of years ago, we ended on good terms so I asked her for a favour. When I said it was you, she was happy to help"

Bo slipped it on the second finger of her right hand, and it looked magnificent. "Send her a gift basket from me, because I love this!"

"Are you sure this isn't against Fae Law?" Lauren didn't want any consequences.

But he quickly shook his head. "Fae Law states that she has to wear the crown, they didn't say anything about _how _she wears it. You're in the clear"

"Great! Let's get this party started bitches!" Kenzi clapped, and yanked Dyson in the direction of the table. Bo and Lauren closely followed behind.

Three hours later, and the family had gathered at the head of the table. Dyson sat without his blazer, and his bow tie undone, a glass of Scottish whiskey in his hand, and laughing as they reminisced about the old days. Bo sat at the head of the table, with Lauren on her lap. While Kenzi and Dagny sat on the right side of them.

As they began telling stories, Dagny asked about her Mother again. She wanted to hear something she'd done. It was hard to pick one, given that Tamsin didn't join their group in the easiest of ways.

"One time, Kenzi was kidnapped by a crazy Kitsune" Bo began, "And when I tried to tell everyone, no one believed me. Not Trick, Dyson, _or_ my lovely bride to be" she laughed about it now. "But Tamsin—your Mom, she believed me. And if it wasn't for her helping me find Kenzi, she would've died. It was at that moment when I saw your Mom for who she really was"

Dagny reared her head on her hand, as her elbow propped her up so she could listen. "Which was what?"

"Someone looking for a home" Bo said.

"And she found that with us" Lauren spoke. "In the end it didn't matter what differences we had, because against all odds we were a family. She was a brave warrior, and we miss her everyday" everyone agreed with her.

Tamsin would always be missed.

It made Dagny feel better hearing that. But it also made her a little sad, which she expected. "Me too—" she let out a yawn, "I'm beat, I think I'm gonna crash. Today's been the most fun I've had in a long time, and hearing all the stories about my Mom made me feel close to her. So, thanks"

"You're welcome" Bo smiled back.

Kenzi asked Dagny if she needed her to accompany her back to the room, but the young girl declined respectfully. "I think that went well, right?"

Dyson leaned forward in his seat. "As well as can be expected, I guess. She misses her Mom, I don't think that's something we can ever fix. All we can do is be there for her"

"That has to be the most thoughtful thing you've ever said Dyson" Lauren applauded him. "Well done. You're growing as a person. Makes a change from the pompous ass I met twenty years ago" she said it with love.

Mostly.

But all he could do was laugh. He knew how much of a dick he was back then. "Yeah, I sure don't miss that guy" he finished his drink. "Dagny had the right idea about crashing. I am _wiped_!" He stood from his seat, exhaling tiredly.

"Well, go ahead and get some rest. You've earned it. And thanks again, for this" Bo raised her right hand, referring to the ring.

"Don't mention it" he waved a hand. "You're gonna do great things for us Bo. For the first time in my long life, I'm excited for our future. Because I know it's in good hands with you" he gave her a wink, then said goodnight to everyone before leaving.

Kenzi took a breath. "And then there were three!" She took Dyson's seat, remaining close to Bo's chair. "So, when's the wedding?"

Lauren almost choked on the gulp of champagne she took, it caught her by surprise. "What's with the pressure? We've been engaged for a week, I think we have time"

"Totally!" Kenzi said. "But why bother dragging it out? It'd be easier to just get it over with, right?" She was thinking practically.

But Bo could see that Lauren wasn't keen on the idea of planning a wedding right now. And honestly, neither was she herself. "While that may be true, we've gone through a lot in these last few weeks. For now, we just want some time to breathe. We'll get married when we're ready, not a minute before. Right?" She looked up at Lauren.

"Right" Lauren bent her head, giving her a kiss.

"And that's more PDA than I can stomach right now, without upchucking the contents of my dinner. Don't get me wrong, I love you guys and I'm glad you're still going strong after eighteen _agonising_ years of cat and mouse. But even I know not be a third wheel. So, I bid you goodnight!" Kenzi got up, snagged a bottle of champers for the walk back to her room, and left.

Bo shook her head with a laugh. "It's like she never left" it warmed her heart.

But Kenzi wasn't the only one who was tired. She had the right idea of calling it a night. Lauren jumped off her fiancé's lap, and extended her hand. "How about we head to bed too?"

"Are you tired?" Bo asked, generally wondering.

"Not particularly" Lauren replied, making eyes at her.

And Bo eventually caught her drift. "Oh! Right, okay! Yes, I think retiring for the night would be very smart on our part. Let's go!" She dragged her towards the door.

**Private Quarters **

By the time they got to their apartment, Bo had already torn the bottom of Lauren's dress and they were pretty sure they knocked over a small bust statue of a former elder on their way back. It was tomorrow's problem. All they wanted to do right now, was continue this.

"I guess I'm calling in sick tomorrow" Lauren mumbled between kisses.

"Don't sweat it. I'm Queen now, being with me entitles you to an indefinite free pass. Besides, I need you more than they do" Bo walked her towards their bedroom door.

But before they could even get over the threshold, there was a knock at their door. They both expressed their frustration with angry groans. "So close" Lauren sighed.

Bo told her to hang on. "Whoever it is, I'll get rid of them and then we can continue this. I mean it, this isn't over blondie!" She turned around and ran to the front door, but the visitor was someone she didn't expect to find. "Dagny? What're you doing here? It's late, you should be sleeping"

Dagny stuck her hands in the pockets of her hoodie, "I'm kinda having a hard time with that. Do you have a second to talk?"

"Uh—" Bo looked behind her, Lauren was already gone. So she was obviously waiting in the bedroom. She wanted to say she was busy, but her little sister was asking her for a chat. It would be insensitive of her to say no. "Yeah, sure. Come in for a sec. I'll get changed and we can walk around the garden, it's really pretty at night" she let her inside.

"Cool" Dagny took a seat on the couch.

Bo ran to the bedroom. And as she predicted, she found Lauren in nothing but her sexiest underwear as she laid on the bed just begging for Bo to ravage her. "Sweet baby Jesus!" She was having a minor heart attack.

"Not quite, but I'll take what I can get" Lauren waited for Bo to approach her, but she stayed by the door. "What's wrong?"

"Teeny change of plan" Bo opened the top drawer of her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black fitted t-shirt. She slipped the jeans on under her dress. "Dagny's here, she wants to chat. Something's up. I couldn't exactly tell her to go away" she pulled her dress over her head, and replaced it with her t-shirt.

Lauren rolled off the bed, and grabbed Bo's floral kimono before wrapping it around her. "No, of course you couldn't. It's okay. She's your sister, and she clearly needs you more than I do right now. So, go" She was fine with it.

Mostly.

"What're the odds of you still being awake when I get back?" Bo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Slim" That was all Lauren was going to say. Because there was no way in hell, she was going to keep herself awake. She was barely awake right now.

Bo understood. "Roger that. I'll be back" she kissed her quickly and said goodbye. Then told Dagny to follow her outside.

**Garden**

They'd been walking around the garden for over five minutes, and in that time Dagny hadn't uttered a word to Bo about what was going on. If this was what she chose instead of having mind blowing sex with her Fiancée then Bo was about to punch herself in the face.

"I have a lot of powers, but telepathy isn't one of them" she dug her hands into the front pockets of her jeans as they continued to walk. "Dagny, whatever's bothering you—you can tell me"

Dagny sighed, "There's another reason why I wanted to stick around here a while longer. I want to stay so I can get to know you, but there's also something else—something I've been hiding from Aunt Kenzi for weeks now" she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"What?" Bo asked, visibly worried now.

Averting her eyes, Dagny plucked up the courage to tell the truth. "I got expelled from school back home. You can't tell Kenzi, she'll freak!"

"Okay, just calm down. Expelled for what?" Bo needed more information.

"For beating up two basketball jocks" Dagny saw how her sister looked at her. "I know it was wrong, but those guys were so mean! They made fun of my friends, and no one else was standing up to them. I had to do something! Plus, it felt good" she had to admit that.

And Bo couldn't help but wonder if that was Jack's darkness that made her feel that way. Much like she herself did when she'd lose her temper. "So, you put these guys in the hospital and your Principal expelled you?" Her sister nodded. "It could've been worse, they could've called the cops. That would be a hard mess to clean up. When did this happen?"

"Three weeks ago" Dagny said.

"Where've you been going when Kenzi thinks you're at school?" Bo asked.

"The Arcade in town" Dagny smiled thinking about it. "It's so awesome! They have all these retro games that existed back in the old days! I hang out there, then go home and Kenzi's none the wiser. I could probably keep it going a while longer, but I'm tired of lying"

Bo understood. "I bet" she tried to think of a solution. It was tricky, because ultimately it came down to coming clean with Kenzi. "I can talk to Kenzi, I know how to deal with her calmly. And I can fix things with your Principal, it'll be like it never happened"

Dagny turned sad when she said that. "I'm not really worried about school so much. To be honest, I really like it here. And I'd like to stay, if I'm still welcome"

"You're my sister Dagny" Bo placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile. "You will always be welcome. As for staying, I don't see why you can't. Though, with the peace as shaky as it is, it's still not as safe as I'd like it to be. What about the friends you've made at school? Can you really leave them?"

Honestly, the thought had crossed her mind. And it did make the decision a lot harder. "If it means I get to stay here and get to know you, and be closer to my Mom's memory; then yeah, I'm willing to put them behind me"

"You should never be willing to throw away friends Dagny" Bo stopped walking, and faced her. "Sometimes they're all you have. But if you're serious about wanting to stay here, then I guess we can work something out"

Dagny's face lit up, and she wrapped both her arms around Bo's waist for a hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome" Bo hugged her back, then pulled back. "I think you should get back to your room before Kenzi notices you're gone. And don't worry about her, I'll talk to her in the morning. Preferably _after_ she's had coffee" she knew how volatile her best friend could be without caffeine or food.

After saying goodbye, Dagny ran off to the main hall and then back to her room.

Leaving Bo to ponder the thought of having her little sister living here with her. Yes, she'd won her battle for peace among the Colony. But that was only _her_ Colony. Others around the world still had a long way to go. That left her with a lot of unpredictable variables.

What if another Colony leader tried to test her rule? What if they used the people she loved as leverage, including Dagny?

And lastly, the most important question of all; was it safe for her now that Jack was gone?

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Bo jumped when she heard the voice behind her, but relaxed when she saw Lauren standing there. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"I tried, but after the last few days being without you—I guess I'm used to having someone there. When you were gone, I was really bad. Dyson even had to stay the night" Lauren hadn't filled her in on everything yet.

But Bo's face automatically turned angry. "He _what_?!" Did her ex, actually share a bed with her fiancée?

Realising how that sounded, Lauren quickly corrected her own words. "He slept on the couch!" She calmed her down. "I think we both know that would never happen"

Tell that to the mental picture Bo had in her head from the time she entered Dyson's mind and saw Lauren as a former flame of his. She could only laugh under her breath, she never told Lauren about that. And she didn't intend to, only one of them should suffer with that image.

"Dagny wants to stay" she changed the subject. "She wants to live here, with us. And I want that more than anything too. She's my little sister, and I barely know her. It shouldn't be that way"

Lauren held her hand and walked further out into the garden with her so they could stand under the beautiful stars. "It had to be that way Bo. You sent her away to keep her safe. And it worked, she _is_ safe"

"The question is, will she stay that way if she lives here?" Bo asked.

"That's not something we can predict" Lauren replied. "I wish I could tell you that she'll be perfectly fine with us now that Jack's actually dead but, the truth is we'll never know"

Bo sighed, "I'll talk to Kenzi in the morning, it'd be good to get her opinion on it" she was done thinking about that now.

But Lauren was thinking about something else. "So uh, I'm still awake" she gave Bo her bedroom eyes. "Maybe we could pick up from where we left off?" She leaned in and kissed under Bo's ear.

Damn it that was her weak spot!

"Yeah, that would be—" Bo paused to shiver at the continuous feeling. "Just swell! You really know how to get a girl going" she picked her up and threw her over her shoulder as she ran back to their Quarters.

**Bo's Office – Next Morning **

Only fourteen hours ago she was crowned Queen and she already had so much work to do. Only for today though, because Bo promised Lauren she'd take a week to relax and catch up on some rest after being dead. So she figured if she could get some things done today, and then hand the reigns to Dyson for a week then everything would be fine.

The main thing she wanted to do today, was talk to Kenzi about what Dagny mentioned last night. But Bo didn't realise just how much paper work was involved when you became Queen. She was up to her eyeballs in permits, dungeon sentences, and trials.

It was madness.

As she was scribbling her name onto a territory permit, she heard a knock at the door. When she looked up she saw a guard enter, he told her Kenzi was asking to see her. "It's okay, send her in" she waved her hand for him to let her inside.

Kenzi walked in seconds later, giving the guard the evil eye after refusing to let her in. She was the Queen's best friend, she should've had a special privilege. "An entire Compound to call your own, Guards at your beck and call, and your very own office" she approached the desk Bo sat behind. "I guess everything's coming up _Bo_, huh?"

Bo chuckled. "It's not as glamorous as you think Kenz. Hence, the mountain of papers on my desk!" She tapped a hand on the stack in front of her. "Enough about work though, how was your night? Did you sleep okay?"

"Like a baby!" Kenzi jumped onto the desk, sitting on the edge. "But I did hear Dagny slip out of bed at around midnight. Any idea where she went? Can you check a camera or something?"

There was no need for that. "No point, she was with me" Bo said. "We were having a chat in the garden. She wanted to run something by me"

"What could she possibly run by you, that she couldn't tell me about?" Kenzi was a little worried now. "Bo? What did she tell you?"

Bo knew this was going to be hard for Kenzi to hear. "She asked me if she could stay a while longer. And just to be clear, her desire to stay here doesn't reflect on her time with you. You've been great to her, she loves you"

"Then why does she want to leave the home we've built?" Kenzi hopped off the desk, folding her arms. "Her life, her friends at school? She's been working so hard"

And here was the kicker. "Yeah, about that? She got expelled from school three weeks ago—" Bo watched Kenzi's face turn shocked. "She beat up two jocks, and they ended up in the hospital. The Principal expelled her and she's been hiding it from you because she didn't want you to be mad"

"Well, too late!" Kenzi yelled. "Because I'm _hella_ mad!" She had to walk away for a second. "How could she not tell me this?"

"Kenz, this doesn't mean you've done a bad job raising her. I could never do what you've done. Dedicate your life to raise another woman's child, it's the most selfless thing anyone could do. You're amazing Kenz" Bo meant every word of that.

And Kenzi appreciated her kind words. "Clearly not that amazing. I couldn't even stop her from getting expelled" she took a seat on one of the chairs in front of Bo's desk. "Maybe I'm losing my edge. It's been thirteen years Bo!"

Truth be told, she was a little exhausted.

"I know, which's why I think it would be a good idea for you to take some time for yourself. Take a vacation, get a massage, have some fun. Dagny will be perfectly fine with me. Besides, I've got Lauren. And she'll be responsible enough for the both of us" Bo had no doubt her Fiancée would be a great parental figure.

They hadn't had the _'kids' _talk yet. It was one Bo used to dread, but now she was open to the idea of being a Mom. It was a sign of how much she'd grown as a person. Thirteen years ago that idea would've been unthinkable.

"What if it's not safe for her here?" Kenzi asked. "I mean, that was the whole reason we sent her away in the first place right?"

"Technically, yes. But the main threat to her was Jack, and he's gone now. I made sure of that. As for anything else, I will protect her with my life. You know that. She's my baby sister" Bo would give her own life for that girl. For any of her loved ones in fact.

Kenzi thought it over, and it sounded doable. "I guess she could stay for the summer—it couldn't hurt, right? She might learn some life lessons. Just, no combat training!" She pointed at her. "In fact, no training of any kind. That includes weapons! We had an incident with a firecracker that went south real fast!"

What a horrible day that was.

"No weapons, promise!" Bo swore.

"Okay then!" Kenzi smiled, agreeing to the idea. "I guess I'm going on vacation!" She spun around and began walking to the door, she only got a few feet before turning back. "Where exactly _am_ I going?" She had no clue.

She was doing so well up until that point.

Bo waved a hand at her. "Leave it with me, I'll hook you up. I promise, it'll be a vacay to remember!" She had people who could book things for her.

"Sweet!" Kenzi squealed, then ran out the door. She was finally getting a well-deserved break.

There was a God.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Keep an eye out for updates for What Could've Been tonight. I won't say how many, you'll have to wait and see. Haha.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Staycation**

**Private Quarters – Next Day**

Her chat with Kenzi went as well as could be expected. When they parted ways in her office, Bo had one of her people arrange a vacation for her best friend to Fiji. Her hotel room was paid up for six months, and she had no problem with spending money after Hale left her his entire estate after he died.

Bo was quick to share the news with Dagny who was overly excited about this new adventure. She'd moved her little sister into a new room, with everything a teenager could want.

With everything settled, and Clan business out of the way Bo was finally able to make good on her promise to Lauren and relax for the week. No meetings, no deals, just a week of pure relaxation. And so far it was going great, she and Lauren stayed on the couch after breakfast, watching whatever was on TV.

"Have you got anything planned with Dagny this week?" Lauren herself couldn't take the entire week off, because she had patients to treat and a clinic to run. But Bo could, and spending time with her sister would be good for them.

"Umm—" Bo thought, "Not really. I thought it best to let her settle in first. She's a kid, what could she possibly want to do other than stream Netflix and eat junk food?"

That was very true.

"Maybe you should ask her and find out-" Lauren said, then got a call from Josh. "Can't you handle it without me?" He told her no, telling her he was out of his depth. "Okay, I'll be right there" she hung up, and turned to her fiancée with a remorseful smile. "Don't hate me"

Bo could guess what she was going to say after hearing the call. "Just go. They need you more than I do. I'll just sit here by myself. I'll finally be able to catch up on my shows" she's missed a few episodes here and there.

"Okay, just remember—" Lauren kissed her. "Relaxation is the goal. I'll be back later" she ran off to get dressed, and then left the apartment.

It was another thirty minutes later, when Bo was interrupted by a knock at her door. As she walked to answer it, she secretly hoped that a war had broken out just so she could do something other than sit in the couch. But to her sadness, it was just Dagny on the other end of the door.

"Dagny, hey. Is everything okay?" Bo let inside.

Dagny nodded. "Yeah, everything's cool. Just a little bored, is all. Are you doing anything right now?" She'd been laying on her bed for the last two hours and honestly it felt like time had stood still.

Bo folded her arms, "Uh, not really. I've been ordered to relax, so—"

"Ordered?" Dagny frowned. "Who has the right to order a Queen around?"

"My very concerned Fiancée" Bo let out a laugh. "Lauren means well, and I can't blame her. I tend to put her through a lot. I don't make it easy to love me" she admitted that. She wasn't an average romantic partner.

To put it in Lauren's words, she was an enigma. But in a good way of course.

Dagny just nodded a long, smiling nervously. "So, what do you normally get up to on your days off?"

"Well, I don't get many—but when I have a moment to myself, I like to go down to the training room and spar for a bit. Is that something you're interested in?" Bo figured she'd ask.

"Sports?" Dagny wondered if that's what she meant. "Umm, not particularly. I'm not really a football, or basketball kind of girl. I like boxing though"

Bo smiled. "Boxing's cool. Dyson could teach you a few things if you wanted to expand your skill set. As for myself; Kenzi made me promise not to arm you with a weapon, so I won't be sparring with you" She had to honour her friend's wishes.

"I love Kenzi, and I know she wants what's best for me. But my Mom was a stone-cold warrior. Don't I have the right to follow in her footsteps?" Dagny wanted to be more like the Mother she never knew.

And it wasn't fair for them to keep that from her.

Going against Kenzi's wishes, was something that would come back to bite Bo in the ass. But she also didn't want to deny her sister of something that was a part of her. Dagny deserved to know the part of herself that could harness those skills

"You do" she said. "But there're aspects of being a Valkyrie that your Mom didn't want you to embrace. The more you train, the stronger you'll get, and if that happens to the point where your powers kick in; you'll hear the call"

"Call? What call?" Dagny asked.

Bo exhaled, approaching her. "The call of Valhalla. It's a rite of passage, something every newborn Valkyrie will have to experience. Your Mom made it very clear that she didn't want you to go there"

"That's not her decision to make!" Dagny yelled. "I'm sorry, I just—" she didn't mean to yell. "My whole life, I've had decisions made _for_ me. How long do you guys intend to keep that up? I should be allowed to be who I'm meant to be"

This was wrong of them.

They thought they were doing the right thing by keeping her in the dark; but maybe that would end up turning her against them. If she felt stifled, then she'd just rebel. And with her set of powers, that could be dangerous. Even though Kenzi had been Dagny's primary guardian for the last thirteen years, and had first and final say—Bo was overruling her now.

She was playing the big sister card.

Jack was gone, but there were still paths of darkness Dagny could go down if she felt betrayed. Bo didn't want that, she wanted her close where she'd be safe.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Bo had an idea. "Let me get dressed and then I wanna show you something. Wait here, okay?" She quickly ran off to get changed.

When she came back, she led her sister out of the apartment and down the many hallways.

**Training Area**

It took them about five minutes to walk the rest of the way, it gave Dagny the opportunity to see a little more of the compound. She'd only seen a few corridors and her own quarters. Bo led her downstairs, where they entered the training area. It was empty at this time of day, so they had it all to themselves.

Dagny quickly took notice of the many weapons hanging on the walls around her. There were swords, daggers, axes, and other blades she didn't know the names of. Which led to her next question; "What does it feel like to kill someone?"

It took Bo by so much surprise that she stopped walking. She didn't expect to hear that kind of question from her. "Uh, why do you ask?"

"I dunno" Dagny shrugged. "I was just wondering. I mean, you're a Queen who I'm guessing has had to deal with some pretty shady people. Have you ever had to take someone out?"

"I wouldn't say that" Bo stood awkwardly, how was she supposed to answer this? "Being Queen does come with a lot of enemies. But it doesn't give me a free pass to kill. And it feels, empty. It doesn't make your life any better or any worse"

Dagny just listened. "What about someone you hate? It must feel good killing them, right?" She was genuinely wondering.

The question forced Bo to think about past experiences. There hadn't been many, because she was all about sparing people. But there were times when mercy was too kind. Like when she killed her Father. In that second, it felt terrific to watch him fade away.

But then the second ended, and she was back to feeling nothing. Just emptiness. "For a few seconds, yeah. It feels amazing. But, after that you're left with nothing. I've come to realise that killing an enemy doesn't achieve anything. Letting them live, knowing you're always watching; _that's_ their punishment"

"What is?" Dagny was confused.

To Bo it was very simple. "That they'll never know a day of peace for the rest of their lives. The fear they feel, that's how you win"

"Whoa!" Dagny shivered after hearing the story. "I got chills!" She wasn't kidding. "So, could you teach me a few things? I thought maybe it'd be fun to do together"

It was sweet that her sister wanted to spend time with her, Bo just wished it wasn't this way. But that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun. "Sure, I guess we could start with something easy" she walked over to the weapons rack, and picked up two bamboo staffs. "Ever used one of these?"

"A stick?" Dagny wasn't impressed. "Yeah, I throw them in the fire all the time at home. Can't I have a sword?!" She had her eye on one. It was practically calling her name.

Laughing, Bo handed her the staff after shaking her head. "I'm already breaking Kenzi's rules by arming you with a weapon, so be grateful it's not made of foam. Besides, all my soldiers train with staffs until they get the hang of it. You're no exception"

Dagny huffed, annoyed. "Fine"

The two sisters worked up quite a sweat in the next few hours. Bo taught her some valuable lessons about keeping her guard up, and some moves that were only to be used in dire emergency. She noticed that her little sister had a lot of potential, and would undoubtably go far when she grew older. She could even stand by Bo's side one day.

That's not to say Dagny didn't mess up a few times. She wasn't used to this kind of exercise, so she would stop paying attention at certain moments. Which allowed Bo to get the upper hand on her.

But Dagny never gave up, which showed she would make an excellent warrior one day. Much like her Mother.

Bo felt like they'd had enough, so she brought the sparring lesson to a close. Both of them were out of breath, and sweating. "I'm impressed" she placed the staffs back in the weapons rack. "You've got a lot of strength for someone your age"

"Thanks" Dagny got caught in a daze as they stood by the wall. She couldn't take her eyes of the sword that hung in the dead centre. "Is that for decoration?"

Following her gaze, Bo saw the weapon she was looking at. It made sense why she was drawn to it. "No" she reached up and picked it up off the hooks. "Although, it hasn't been used in a long time"

"How long?" Dagny asked.

"About thirteen years" Bo replied. "This was your Mom's sword. It's made for Valkyries. I'm guessing that's why you're drawn to it. Here, hold it" She held it out to her.

Dagny took the hilt with her right hand, and held the blade in her left. It was magnificent. "Bitchin'!" She smiled wide.

It made Bo laugh too. "Maybe one day when you're ready, I'll teach you how to use it"

"You mean I don't get to choose one of the other swords?" Dagny thought that was how it worked.

Bo shook her head. "You don't choose the sword, the sword chooses you" she took it back, and mounted it on the wall where it belonged. "I've used a lot of swords in my life, but I never truly felt complete until I went through my Grandmother's old stuff" she explained that it was on her Mother's side.

It was important for Dagny to remember that they were only half sisters on their Father's side. Otherwise things would be confusing.

"What did you find?" Dagny asked, following Bo over to a small room in the corner.

Bo let her inside, it was her own little changing room. And held all her prized weapons, in case of battle. She showed Dagny a mounted sword a wooden table. "A lot of things, actually. Throwing stars, a ragged whip, and some rusted daggers. But this—" She ran her finger over the blade. "This, I fell in love with right away"

"You fell in love with a piece of metal?" Dagny looked at her with a confused and worried expression. "Does Lauren know?"

Laughing, Bo nodded. "Yes, Lauren understands how I get with weapons. She's cool with it. It is possible for you to be drawn to a weapon. I was drawn to this, just like you're drawn to your Mom's sword"

"But why?" Dagny asked.

"After I found it, I asked around to people who knew my Grandmother. They told me when she had the sword crafted, she gave the metal smith a few drops of her blood—her power. Like me, this sword has the ability to take the life force of anyone it wounds" Bo loved this sword.

Not more than Lauren.

But it was a close second.

Dagny did actually find that cool. "Does Mom's sword do anything like that?"

"Probably not the _exact_ same thing, but it might have some kind of uniqueness. You won't know until you use it, which won't be until your eighteen!" Bo turned her sister around with two hands on her shoulders and walked her out of the room. "Come on, let's go get some ice cream. We've earned it!"

"Best day ever!" Dagny exclaimed as they left the training area.

**Private Quarters – Later**

It was now turning seven in the evening, and only now Lauren was getting back from the clinic. She meant to be home much earlier, but she had a surgery that ran very long after her patient began to bleed out on the table. And then she had to save the arm of a young man who thought it wise to have a tattoo in unsanitary conditions.

Some people.

When she finally did enter the apartment, she saw Bo over in the kitchen washing dishes. She had to turn around for a second and check if she'd walked in to the right place. "Okay" she approached the kitchen. "Who are you, and what have you done with Bo?" Her fiancé didn't do dishes.

Ever.

Bo chuckled as she wiped the last bowl with a dish towel and placed it back in its proper cabinet. "Hilarious" she whispered quietly.

And Lauren picked up on it. "Any reason why we're talking so quietly?" She did the same as her.

"It's so we don't wake the baby Valkyrie who's currently drooling on our couch cushions" Bo pointed to the living area; where Dagny was strewn over the couch. "I'll get them dry cleaned, promise"

Lauren didn't even notice her walking in, mostly because she was too shocked at seeing Bo do the dishes. "It's fine. So, you guys ended up spending the day together after all?"

"Yeah, we sparred for a little bit, had a talk, and then consumed dangerous amounts of ice cream. All in all, it was a good day" Bo smiled, wiping the kitchen counter down one last time.

"Sparring?" Lauren frowned. "Did you miss the part where I said _rest and relaxation_? What part of that, means you should do a strenuous workout?" It was like talking to a wall.

Bo put the towel down, and slid over to where her fiancé stood. "Ooh, I love it when you use big words. And for the record, I was looking forward to doing some _strenuous _workouts with you. But then you bailed on me"

"You told me to go!" Lauren yelled in a whisper.

That went south really fast.

Bo shushed her, "I know, I'm kidding. Looks like someone had a rough day" she could tell by Lauren's face. "How about, you to take a shower and I'll make you some tea? I'll call down to the kitchen and have something prepared for the three of us" she had her kitchen here, but she also had cooks on hand if she ever needed anything quickly.

Plus, the food they served was really good.

It took an hour for the downstairs kitchen to send something up to the apartment. By that time, Lauren had showered and found that it relieved some stress. Dagny had also woken up from her nap, just in time to enjoy some comforting mac and cheese. Bo could've ordered something lavish, but she was a simple girl.

Bo and Lauren sat on the couch with their bowls, while Dagny sat on a large pillow on the floor with hers. "So, did you guys have fun today?" Lauren asked.

"_So_ much!" Dagny replied with her mouth full. "Bo showed me some of her moves, and also her badass life sucking sword! It was so awesome!"

"It _sounds_ awesome" Lauren looked at Bo, she wasn't aware that Kenzi signed off on that. "I was thinking, since you're going to be staying with us for the foreseeable future maybe we should sign you up for a hobby. Is there anything you'd like to do?" she figured Dagny would be bored wondering the halls by herself while everyone was working.

Dagny swallowed what was in her mouth, not expecting to hear that. She just thought she'd be confined to her room for the rest of her stay. "Uh, well I like boxing. Maybe there's something like that I can do"

"A fighter, why am I not surprised?" Lauren had to laugh at it. "Seems to run in the family" she glanced at Bo.

Who just gave her a wink. "Fight or die, that's my motto. And it's saved my ass a few times" she turned to Dagny. "As for the boxing, I'm sure Dyson wouldn't mind giving you a few lessons. Nothing too hardcore, just enough to sharpen your skills"

"Awesome!" Dagny couldn't wait.

**Dagny's Quarters - Later**

After satisfying their appetite and watching a movie, Bo walked Dagny back to her Quarters. As she stepped inside, she saw that Dagny wasn't the tidiest person. The sheet covers on the bed were a mess, clothes were laying all over the floor, she dreaded to ask if they were clean.

Dagny had definitely picked up a lot of Kenzi's old habits. Bo reminded herself to have a maid tidy things up.

And living with Lauren had forced Bo to become a lot cleaner than what she was. Not that she was dirty per se, but she never bothered to do Laundry on a set day every week. But Lauren had rules, and Bo followed them to the letter. So, she couldn't help herself when she began picking up the shirts that were laying all over the floor.

While Dagny was changing into something to wear to bed in the bathroom, Bo took the laundry basket in the corner of the room and tidied up quickly.

Dagny exited the bathroom in a tank top and pyjama bottoms, then landed on her bed with a thud. "I had so much fun today!" She was still beaming.

Bo placed the laundry basket at the foot of the bed. "I'm glad" she sat beside her. "So did I. Just, don't tell Kenzi about the sparring when she calls you. I'll never hear the end of it" She didn't feel like getting her ear torn off.

For someone so tiny, Kenzi had a really nasty bite.

"Pinky swear" Dagny held out her little finger.

And as Bo wrapped her own around it, she felt the bond of sisterhood form. She had one with Kenzi, and always would no matter what. But this was different. Dagny was her blood, it was a different kind of bond. But she was glad it was there, after being apart for so long. "Get some sleep. Remember, there's a guard outside your door if you need anything"

"I could get used to this kind of life!" Dagny dropped back onto her bed with an elated sigh. This was the life she was always meant to live, she was sure of it.

Bo just smiled as she made her way to the door, of course Dagny would think that. She was a teenager. Bo herself found it fun when she first took over the compound, but now that she'd actually been crowned she realised the weight of being Queen. It wasn't so much fun anymore.

Everyone depended on her.

"Sweet dreams kid" Bo flipped the light switch off on her way out. As Bo was closing the door on her way out of the room, she saw the guard returning from his break. "Whatever she needs, you get for her. I'm trusting you with my sister's life, don't fail me Abe"

Abe gave her a respectful nod. "You can count on me. Good night, my Queen" he smiled as she went on her way.

Bo could never get used to being called that before, now it was an actual fact. She was a Queen. She just thanked him and headed back to her Quarters.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sorry this is late. Started a new job this week. But as i have stated before i will never abandone my stories. In other news, I have begun my journey in rewriting Season 4. And let me tell you it has not been easy. There are so many mistakes and inconsistencies that just cannot be fixed or made better. **

**I had to rewatch eps 1, 2 and 3 and i felt like breaking my screen all the time. They are just so terrible. Especially Dyson's decleration of love about Bo in ep 2 with Eddie. That had no emotion in it whatsoever, felt like he was talking about a sister. **

**The fic is not net ready yet, but hopefully i can post the first chapter soon. Unitl then, here is your next chapter for this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: No Rest For The Wicked**

**War Room – Next Day**

Even though Lauren had ordered her to rest for the week, Bo couldn't ignore an emergency. It seemed as though Vampire Queen Allegra had hit a bump in the road while picking up her new blood supply from the local hospital in her area. No matter how much blood she and her people consumed, it gave them no sustenance.

It was peculiar to say the least.

"Nine days Bo!" Allegra paced in front of where Bo sat at the head of the table. "Nine days without satisfying this cursed hunger of mine! You of all people should know how that feels!" She felt awful.

"You're right, I do" Bo knew exactly how she felt. "Welcome to last twenty-five years of my life! Sucks doesn't it?" She had to poke a little fun. "Lauren is analysing the blood from the supply you brought, she should have answers soon"

Allegra slammed her fists down on the table, revealing her dark hungry eyes. "And what am I to do until then, hmm?"

Bo didn't want to get angry, she was trying not to exert herself too much. "First of all, you can remind yourself of who you're talking to!" She didn't care for the outburst. "And secondly, I might be able to help with the hunger. Dyson?" She waved him over. "Go down to the Clinic and get a bag of Human blood Lauren has to spare. Be quick"

"On it" Dyson quickly ran off to get the blood. He knew how volatile Vampires could be without being fed. And Allegra was minutes away from jumping out of her skin.

"Here—" Bo reached over on the table and poured her a large glass of scotch, sliding the glass to the other end of the table where she stood. "It helps, trust me" she knew from experience.

Allegra took the offered glass and knocked it back, and she was right it did curb her hunger a little. But not enough, her hunger was clawing at her insides. She was an hour away from going rabid. But suddenly, she smelt something. Lifting her head, she took a big sniff of the air.

That scent was something she hadn't smelt in a few centuries. "What is that?"

Bo was confused. "What is, _what_?" She watched her look around. Allegra said she could smell rare blood. "I'm the only one here—you're losing it"

Out of nowhere, Dagny entered the room all ready to start boxing in her new work out clothes. "Is Dyson free for that lesson now?"

And that was when Bo realised that she promised her sister she'd ask Dyson to give her a boxing lesson. Shit! Worst sister ever! She got up off her chair and approached her. "Uh, not quite yet. Sorry kiddo, we've just got something going on right now—what?" She saw her sister become scared.

"Why is that woman staring at me?" Dagny pointed behind Bo, to the woman with the most terrifying eyes. "It's creeping me out"

Bo turned around, and saw Allegra close to salivating at the sight of her little sister. Was that the scent she smelt? Then Bo remembered; she felt the same about Tamsin once when she first took chi from her. Valkyrie's had a unique taste, and scent apparently. And with Allegra in the state she was in, she'd rip Dagny to shreds.

"Dagny, go!" Bo pushed her towards the exit. "There's a big red button on the outside of the door. I want you to hit it as soon as you're over the threshold. I got this, now go!"

Dagny nodded. "Okay!" She ran for her life towards the exit.

And as soon as she did, Allegra pounced. She leapt over the table, and tried her hardest to catch up to the girl. If she'd been feeding this whole time she would've been faster, but luckily starving had weakened her. It allowed Bo tackle her to the ground long enough for Dagny to escape and hit the panic button outside.

Steel shutters dropped down, covering every exit and window around the room. Bo had the system installed after a robbery gone wrong a couple of years ago. She was patting herself on the back for doing it now. She pinned Allegra to the floor, but she kept trying to get away.

"Her scent is intoxicating!" Allegra extended her arm, she needed to have it. "Her blood must taste even better"

"That's something you'll never find out!" Bo smacked her head down on the floor, she was hoping it would knock her out but it didn't. So, she just kept doing it until it finally took effect. "No one touches my baby sister!" She took a breath.

The shutters around the exits rose a few minutes after, and Dyson arrived with Lauren and Dagny. "So much for rest and relaxation, huh?" Her fiancé spoke.

Bo kept breathing in and out, rubbing her shoulder. "Yeah, it never really took off, did it? Also, I'm pretty sure I pulled something!" She took her time getting to her feet. "Put that animal in a holding cell, she's lucky I don't execute her for what she just tried"

Dyson ordered two of his men to do as Bo instructed, and also took the bag of blood he brought with him so they could leave it for her when she woke up. "Are you okay kid?" He touched Dagny's shoulder.

Dagny had to adjust, she almost got killed. "Yeah totally"

"It's okay if you're not" Bo said. "You don't have to act tough around us. So again, are you okay?" She asked for the truth this time.

"Not really" Dagny admitted. She was just trying to man up a little bit. So her sister wouldn't think she was such a baby like she told the attacker. "Honestly, I'm just a little creeped out"

Lauren placed a calm hand on her back. "Anyone would be if the situation were reversed. But it's fine, she's gone and you're safe now. And as much as I'd love to punish Allegra for her lapse of control; it's not entirely her own fault"

Bo was having a hard time believing that. No one forced her to try and attack her little sister. "Meaning?"

"I tested the blood she gave me from her stash, and it's been tampered with. It's artificial blood, there's no more than one drop of haemoglobin in there. Which means no sustenance for any creature who feeds on blood. They could literally drink gallons of this stuff and never be satiated" Lauren was impressed by the structure of it.

Someone very clever did this. They knew just how much haemoglobin to extract, but also left a tiny amount in so that it would pass as normal blood by scent.

"Sounds like a Vampire problem, not ours" Dyson said.

As much as Bo would love to take his advice, Allegra just tried to kill her sister. Whether she was blood crazy or not, she had to answer for that.

"She attacked mysister" Bo told him. "And her nest resides in my territory. That _makes_ it my problem"

"So, what's the plan?" Dyson asked.

Bo exhaled, she really didn't need this today. "You, take Dagny back to her room—" her sister expressed that she was fine, and that she really wanted to have her boxing lesson. "Alright, give her a boxing tutorial downstairs. I can handle Allegra by myself" she watched them leave.

Lauren could see the look on Bo's face. She was still reeling with anger after that attack. "Breathe!" She had to calm her down before she killed anyone. "It was a freak accident. I know I shouldn't be, but I'm gonna have to stand in Allegra's corner on this one"

"She tried to hurt Dagny" Bo couldn't believe her words. How could she possibly defend that bloodsucker?

"But she didn't, that's the main thing. And like I said, Allegra was made this way by whoever messed with her blood supply. If anyone is at fault, it's them. You know she wouldn't have done this otherwise" Lauren was willing to bet her medical license that a mature Vampire like Allegra would've honed her abilities by now.

She was a Queen for god's sake.

"So, what? I'm supposed to just let it go?" Bo asked her. How would that make her look?

"Not completely" Lauren replied. "Just, let her off with a warning. Think of a fair punishment, one that doesn't involve murder. I'm sure you can think of something"

Bo thought it over in her head, and one thing came to mind which was doable. "I think I just did"

**Throne Room – Later**

After Lauren's diagnosis of Allegra's behaviour, Bo realised that maybe putting her to death would be a little much given that Allegra only acted that way because someone tampered with her blood supply, forcing her to succumb to her ravenous hunger. And Bo could relate to that. No matter how strong a person was, the hunger always won in the end.

Dagny was safe, she was fine, and that was the main thing.

But Bo still had to punish Allegra for what she did. If she just simply let it go, then everyone would think they had a free pass to hurt everyone she loved. And that wasn't going to happen. So, she came up with a punishment that would set an example but was also merciful.

Dagny was having the time of her life with Dyson, which was why Lauren was at Bo's side now instead of him. Lauren knew this was going to end up badly, but she was the one who told Bo to come up with a lenient punishment. She just never expected Bo to come up with this.

She sat on her throne alone, waiting for her guards to bring Allegra in. She'd finally awoken from the knockout she received earlier, and after an intake of human blood provided by Lauren; she was back to her old Vampire self.

That didn't change what she did though.

Allegra asked the guard when she was moved from the dungeon, to remove her restraints. But he refused to engage in any conversation with her. She told him that it was a misunderstanding and that she was sure Bo understood.

He remained silent, and walked her rest of the way to the throne room. "The Prisoner" he put Allegra forward to Bo, who stood from her throne. "As requested, my Queen" he stepped back.

"Thank you" Bo waved a hand and watched him step back further.

"Prisoner?" Allegra frowned. "What's the meaning of this Bo?" She demanded an answer.

And she was entitled to one, so Bo had no problem explaining. "How much of what happened earlier, do you remember?" Allegra said she recalled becoming very hungry, and that she lashed out at someone but she couldn't recall who. "You tried to eat my little sister. And if I hadn't stopped you, you would've succeeded"

Allegra had no idea. "Bo, I had no control. My hunger took over, there was nothing I could do. I've been alive for a thousand years, and not once have I lost control. Not until now—not until someone _tampered_ with my blood supply. They are the true culprits!"

Bo descended the three steps from her throne, and began walking towards her. "Even so, you attempted to commit a vile act against a member of my family. You know I can't let that go unanswered"

"You're going to kill me?" Allegra couldn't believe this. It wasn't even her fault.

"No" Bo glanced at Lauren, she wanted her to find another punishment so she did. "You weren't aware of your actions, and killing you for that would be wrong. However, as Queen I can't let that incident go without punishment"

"What does that mean?" Allegra asked. "What are you going to do?"

Bo hated doing this, but she was Queen now. These kinds of decisions would make or break her rule. She couldn't let people think she was weak. "What you did—however accidental—is cause for execution. But given the unique circumstances, I've decided on another course of punishment"

Allegra's hear raced. "Such as?"

"Allegra Davos" Bo stood before her. "You are hereby sentenced to incarceration. You will be taken to the catacombs where you will begin your ten year punishment"

All Lauren could do was watch. She had no right to intervene with Bo's sentencing. All she could do was offer council, which she already had. And it led to this.

Hearing this, made Allegra angry. "Ten years?" She was flabbergasted by the ruling. "You're locking me up for a decade because of a mistake that wasn't my fault?!" She shouted at her. "You have no right—"

"I have _every _right!" Bo yelled, her own anger getting the better of her. "You went after my sister Allegra!" She approached her. "My _family_! Honestly, I think you should be grateful it's only a decade. What is that to you? It's nothing—a blip in your immortal lifespan. I'm granting you mercy"

Funny, Allegra didn't feel grateful. "Should I get down on my knees and kiss your feet for being so lenient?" She let out a dry chuckle. "Look at you" she said. "You used to be so innocent. Now you're just like every other dictator who's sat on that throne"

"That's where you're wrong" Bo told her. "If it was anyone else in my position, they would've killed you without a second thought. I'm offering you a second chance. No one said it would be handed to you"

"You will regret this Bo" Allegra whispered in her ear. "I promise you that. I'll be counting the days until I see you again, _Queen_" she let the word roll off her tongue with anger.

Bo gave a nod to her guards. "Take her away" she turned around, and took a seat on the bottom step of the altar. "If you wanna leave know's your chance" she rubbed the back of her neck with a sigh.

Lauren came to sit next to her. "Why would I leave?"

Turning her head, Bo looked at her knowingly. "I can sense your disappointment from here. You think my decision was wrong, right?"

"I thought it was extreme" Lauren replied. "But I didn't think it was wrong. Yes, it was an accident. But it was also an accident that could've ended very badly if you hadn't been there"

"Why the change of heart?" Bo asked. "You were fully against punishing her earlier"

Nodding, Lauren admitted her mistake. "Because I was focusing solely on the fact that someone had orchestrated this. Now, I'm only thinking about what could've happened if she'd gotten her hands on Dagny. We promised Tamsin we'd keep her safe and if these are the kind of choices that need to be made to ensure that then, I'm with you"

Bo smiled, and kissed her cheek. She always knew what to say. "Do you think there's such a thing as a benevolent Queen?" History hadn't painted the best picture when it came to royalty within the Fae world.

Kings and Queens were ruthless.

And at the end of all the stories, they always fell.

It would've been easier to lie to her, but Lauren wasn't going to do that. She and Bo swore to be honest with each other and that's what she was going to be.

"No" she replied. "But you don't have to be benevolent Bo. You just have to be fair. That's all anyone can ever ask of you"

Maybe that was all she could do. "Seems like Allegra had a hard time with my _fair _ruling. She'll make good on that promise" she thought back to what the vampire said. "When she gets out, she'll seek revenge and then I'll have another war on my hands. All because of one decision"

"A _merciful_ decision" Lauren said. "Don't forget that. And as for her coming for revenge; we've got ten years to prepare ourselves. Who knows? Maybe the time she spends locked up will force her to come to her senses"

"When are things ever that easy for me?" Bo looked at her stupidly. No one ever let her off the hook.

Dagny entered the room in a sweat, out of breath, but yet she was smiling. "I just had the best lesson with Dyson! I knocked him on his ass!" She was still floating. "He said my Mom would be proud"

"I'm sure she would be, I'm glad you had fun kiddo" Bo smiled at her.

Suddenly, Lauren felt her pager vibrate in her pocket. As she looked at the code, she let out a tired sigh. "Massive trauma coming in—" she got up from the steps. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Bo stood with her, "Yeah, totally. I've got some permits to sign off on, and I think Dyson said something about an Fire Imp infestation downtown"

"In that case, be careful!" Lauren wish she'd known about that earlier. "Fire Imps are powerful, and I really don't feel like admitting you to the burn ward for the weekend. Am I clear?"

"I thought only the Queen could give orders?" Dagny couldn't help but notice that Bo did whatever Lauren said. Like her word was law or something.

It was definitely a different dynamic but Bo wouldn't change it for anything. "When it comes to Colony stuff, you'd be right. But when it comes to anything else, it's Lauren's way or no way"

She'd come to terms with that system.

It had been working pretty well for the last thirteen years.

"Words to live by babe—" Lauren kissed her cheek. "I guess I'll catch you guys later. I'll let you know if I'm running late. Love you" She quickly ran off out of the room.

After seeing how committed they were to each other, Dagny had something she needed to talk to her sister about. "I have a question. And it's probably gonna make us both uncomfortable"

Bo went back to her throne, wondering what she wanted to ask. "You have my attention" she sat down. "Shoot"

"Were you and my Mom a thing?"

How the hell did she know about that? Surely, Kenzi wouldn't have told her. "Uh—" She stuttered, facing her. "Why do you ask?"

"Dyson gave me a box of things my Mom left in her locker at the Police station. And I found a journal. She wrote a lot about you, and more importantly what you meant to her. I guess I'm just trying to understand it" Dagny didn't mean to make her uncomfortable, but it was making her curious.

The thing that pissed Bo off the most, was that it had been thirteen years since Tamsin died, and Dyson chose today to reveal a secret journal. He was such an asshole.

"Umm—" She didn't know how to explain this. "Your Mom and I had a complex relationship"

"So, you were together?" Dagny assumed.

Bo shook her head slightly. "Not exactly. Tamsin—your Mom, her feelings for me were a lot stronger than my own for her. I loved her, I did. Just, not in the way she wanted me to"

Dagny wondered something. "Because of Lauren?" She was guessing.

And Bo was going to be as honest as she could without being disrespectful. "She wasn't the only reason, but yeah—she played a big part. A part of me knew that Lauren was the love of my life when I first met her, but it was hard convincing myself"

"Why?" Dagny asked.

"Because life isn't fair" Bo said. "Lauren and I may seem perfect now, but there was a time when we could barely look at each other. She hurt me, and I hurt her. It's taken a long time for us to get on the same page"

She felt so weird explaining it all. It felt like someone else's story when she said it out loud. But it wasn't. It was _her_ life.

"If you dumped my Mom for Lauren, I can't imagine they were the best of friends" Dagny was getting that feeling.

"Not in the beginning, no—" Bo sighed. "Lauren even hit your Mom once. Like I said, your Mom really knew how to push a person's buttons. But in the end, they became good friends. Lauren even delivered you when you were born" she smiled hoping that would make her feel better.

And oddly, it did. "Really?" She raised a surprised eyebrow. She couldn't get over that. "But she couldn't save my Mom from dying?"

Bo got up, and took a seat on the edge of her seat in front of her sister. "Lauren did everything she could Dagny, but it was your Mom's time. She made her peace with dying, because she knew she was leaving you in good hands"

"Is it wrong that I think I need therapy?" Dagny had to laugh, all that was hard to swallow. Her Mother, in love with her half sister? That just didn't sound right.

"No, you're definitely not wrong" Bo laughed with her. "I am happy you know all of this though. It means there's no secrets between us. All you need to know, is that we all loved your Mom. And she will always be with us"

That helped Dagny a lot. "Okay" She exhaled, finally feeling like she had her fill of information. "Well, I'll leave you to your Queen biz"

Bo smiled to herself. She'd definitely been with Kenzi too long, shortening words was her thing. "Why don't you go to your room? Call down to the kitchen and have them send you up something to eat" she went back to her chair.

"Uh, okay. Do they have a menu I can look at?" Dagny asked.

"You don't need one" Bo said. "Just tell them what you want. It's one of my favourite things about this place. Anything you want, and they'll provide it for you"

Dagny was almost salivating at the thought of what she could have. "Anything?" There had to be a catch.

But Bo confirmed there wasn't. "_Anything_" she realised she'd given her too much freedom with that. "Just, everything in moderation. Deal?"

"Deal!" Dagny was already halfway to the door when Bo called her back, but she just kept running.

With that, Bo walked off to her private office and put her head down to resume her work. It was stressful enough being Queen, she didn't need a hangry baby Valkyrie on her hands.

Before Bo knew it, it was well into the afternoon. And yet, her mountain of paperwork hadn't shrunk at all. It was just never ending. She needed a break, so she called Dyson on her office phone.

Yes, she had an office phone.

She was fancy.

Within a couple of minutes, he graced her with his presence as he entered the room. "How's it going, my Queen?" He laughed as he said it. Knowing it would piss her off.

"Stick to Bo, or I swear I'll have you neutered!" She pointed at him, letting him know she was serious.

He held his hands up, surrendering. "Sure. So, what can I do for you?" He stepped further towards her desk.

"I need you to take care of these for me" she pushed the stack of papers towards him. "And before you say anything, I know I have to be the one to approve them. But I just don't have the time for this. I have a million other things I need to be doing!" She sat back in her chair.

"So what'd you want me to do?" He asked.

Bo signed her signature in a piece of paper. "Take this!" She handed it to him. "Have a stamp made, and I will leave it to you to decide who gets a permit and who doesn't. Understand what I want you to do?"

He held the paper in his hands, "Read and stamp, it's pretty clear. You know Bo, no one's saying you have to get this done today. You're allowed to take your time" He didn't know why she was rushing herself.

"Really?" She was unaware. "But in the request letters it says they need the permits urgently" she read over one of the papers again.

"Fae are dramatic, unfortunately that's something you're not gonna get away from. Look, I'm happy to take this on so you can take a breather. But you can't just pawn your duties onto other people" he said.

She sighed, dropped her head in her hands. "I know! I just didn't expect it to be so full on, _so_ fast!"

He sat on the edge of her desk, "Bo, no one said this was going to be easy. But it also doesn't have to be hard either. I'm your General, lean on me. Or Lauren, I'm sure she wouldn't mind" he wanted to help.

In any way he could.

"She has enough on her plate running the Clinic" she got up from her chair, walked over to the window and poured two glasses of whiskey. "Besides, she's more than earned the break. With everything she did to try and save me from Kragen's curse and then almost killing herself trying to bring me back from the dead" she turned around and gave her friend a glass.

What Lauren did was nothing short of a miracle. Bo would've taken Jack's power to move through realms regardless, but Lauren never gave up to revive her original body. And Bo would always love her for that.

"Yeah let's make a deal not to have a repeat of that" Dyson brought the glass to his lips. "She was like a different person without you. One who threw caution to the wind, which so wasn't like her"

Level headed Lauren was who they were used to.

Bo sat back down on her chair with her whiskey in hand. "Being without her drives me crazy too. I guess that's what love does" she sipped it.

"Speaking of love? Any idea when the wedding will be taking place?" He watched her roll her eyes. "I'm asking as your right hand. In case there's any preparations I need to be aware of" It was a harmless question.

And as much as Bo wanted to give him an answer, it wasn't just her decision to make. "I told Kenzi, and I'm telling you; Lauren and I aren't in a rush. We'll get married when the time's right, and not a minute before. Okay?"

He nodded, "Okay"

Suddenly, Bo's phone began ringing out of nowhere. She picked it up, and brought it to her ear. "Yes?" She heard that there was a bounty hunter at the front gates. He was asking for permission to see her, it was urgent. "Uh, okay. Strip him of his weapons and send him in" she put the phone down.

"Trouble?" Dyson asked.

"With my luck, probably. Paperwork can wait, we've got incoming" she got up and went to her weapons cabinet in the corner. She strapped her holster around her right thigh and sheathed her dagger. She sat back in her seat, while Dyson stood at her side.

United force.

Minutes passed, and her door opened. Two guards escorted the bounty hunter in, and both Bo and Dyson couldn't believe who it was.

"Hey ya'll" Woods smirked and tipped his cap. "It's been a while"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Okay, so I am having a little trouble with the Season 4 rewrite, like a lot of trouble. It only goes to show just how terrible it was. I have a plot and two chapters already written based on eps 1 & 2. But I'm not sure if they're any good. So, as a test. I am going to post chapters 1 & 2 on What Could've Been, and then i am going to delete them in a few hours. If they are crap, i would rather know now, than waste my time writing more. And I appreciate how honest you guys are. **

**Anyway, enjoy this one. And also, what Bo did in the last chapter—however unfair—was necessary for the next few chapters. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: War of Queens**

**Bo's Compound – Office**

"Woods?" Bo couldn't believe her eyes. "What's it been—sixteen years?" She was hoping never to see his cowboy ass again. Last time wasn't fun. "What the hell are you doing in my Compound?"

Woods smirked, "So it is true?" He clocked the black crown ring on her finger. "The Unaligned Succubus somehow made it to the top and now rules over the Fae" he found it funny.

"I protect _my _Colony, everyone else fends for themselves. Not that it's any of your business. I really hope you're not here to track down another escapee" Bo folded her arms over her chest. "Last time was bad enough"

Dyson grumbled under his breath. "Agreed" he handed it to Kenzi for surviving in that condition. He vowed never to take his Faeness for granted again.

Looking at the Wolf, Woods could see he looked a little seasoned in his old age. "Last time was fun. I thought ya'll would be over it by now. Also, I'm not much of a tracker anymore. Got myself a new gig, one that pays very well"

"What's that gotta do with me?" Bo asked. She had a bad feeling.

He chuckled, "I am so glad you asked darlin'—" he raised his hands and used his powers to place a containment field around Bo and Dyson. "Nuh Uh!" He told them not to try and breach the field. "I don't want things to get messy. My powers have evolved since our last encounter"

Bo laughed from inside the field. "What a coincidence—" she vanished in a puff of black smoke, and reappeared in front of him with a smirk. "So have mine!" She wrapped a hand around his throat. "Lower the shield, now!"

Woods struggled in her grip, he remembered her being strong but not this strong. He waved a hand in Dyson's direction, with a shimmer of light the forcefield fell. "I was just doin' what I was paid to do darlin'"

"What were you paid to do?" Dyson asked, approaching them.

Bo waited to hear his answer, but he refused. So she tightened her grip and lifted him off his feet. "My arm's not even tired Woods. I can keep this up all day if I have to. So, save us both the time and answer his question"

"The Vamps hired me" he muttered out. "Wanted me to get their Queen's sentencing papers and destroy em'"

Dyson could understand that. Without the document Bo drew up detailing the nature of Allegra's sentence and how long it would last, she could be released from prison and not be tried for the same crime a second time.

Double jeopardy existed in the Fae world too.

"And of all the people they could hire, they call you" Bo found it very amusing. She dropped him from her grasp. "Vampires" she dusted off her hands. "Always so ballsy"

"So, we cool here?" Woods asked. "I mean, I was just doin' my job. That's gotta count for leniency, right?" He was contracted.

Dyson looked at him stupidly. "You just attacked our Queen, and you think we're just gonna let you go?" He chuckled at his notion and turned to Bo. "Permission to throw him in the dungeon with the rest of the imbeciles?"

Bo smiled at Dyson, and then at Woods. "Granted" she watched him restrain him. "Oh, and Woods?" She called him before Dyson dragged him away. "Great seeing you again" she gave a little wave as Dyson pulled him out of the room.

This was a funny day. Mostly because Bo had gone through her own thought process about Allegra's sentence and found that perhaps she was a little rash with the duration. Yes, Allegra attacked her sister. But Dagny wasn't injured. And Allegra was tricked, Bo believed she wouldn't have done what she did if she was of sound mind.

That was precisely why Bo was going to decrease Allegra's sentence to ten months rather than ten years. But based on what just happened, that idea had gone out the window. If anything, Allegra had made her situation much worse.

And it was Bo's pleasure to give her the news herself.

**Catacombs – Lower Levels**

Bo walked through the narrow tombs, it smelt like death down here and now that she had the power to control the dead she felt it that much more. The hallways were dimly lit with burning torches, she used the light to guide herself to where she needed to go.

She signalled the guard to take a break, and waited for him to vacate the door of the cell. Once he was gone, she knocked on the bars. "Rise and shine!" She looked inside, and saw Allegra chained and frail. "You're not looking so hot"

"And you care, because?" Allegra spoke with a raspy voice. She'd been without blood since she got thrown in here.

"I don't" Bo said. "I just thought I'd stop by and let you know that your plan to have your Sentencing Documents destroyed, failed miserably. The guy your people hired isn't very good at his job, I know from experience"

Allegra stood from the dark corner, approaching the door with a smirk. "It was a long shot. The truth is I knew their plan would fail. Mine on the other hand?" She began laughing. "That worked like a charm"

Bo frowned, "What're you talking about?" She didn't like this. "Allegra, what did you do?"

"Spoken to your beloved recently?" Allegra asked. "I imagine she gets very bored in that Clinic. All alone, with no one to protect her while you're too busy playing Queen. But not to worry Bo, I sent one of my children to keep her company. I hear she tastes amazing"

No.

This wasn't happening.

"You're lying!" Bo said.

Allegra raised an eyebrow. "Am I? Why don't you go and see for yourself?"

Bo used her knew power to take her to Lauren. She disappeared before Allegra's eyes.

"Well, that's new" Allegra hadn't seen her do that before.

**Clinic **

In a black cloud, Bo appeared in the lab. "Lauren?" She called out to her fiancée. She had no answer. Bo checked the rooms, and then went to her office. And almost died at what she saw. "Lauren!" She picked Lauren up off the floor, and placed her on a bed in a cubicle. "Come on babe, wake up!" Using her hand, she tilted Lauren's head to the right and saw two bleeding puncture wounds.

She'd been bitten.

If Lauren was a normal human, she would turn. But Bo wasn't sure if that would work given her altered genes. Only Lauren would know. She was so angry. Allegra was going to die for this. Forget granting her release in ten years. She was going to suffer for eternity.

"Bo!" Dyson ran into the clinic. "We caught an intruder trying to get into the tombs—" he saw the sight before him. "Oh my god!" He stood next to Bo. He saw the bite marks on Lauren's neck. "Is she—"

"I don't know" Bo said.

He put his Wolf ears to use, "I can hear her heart. It's still beating. If she was turning it would've stopped"

Bo wasn't aware of that. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. Having been around for over a millennium he knew how Vampires turned Humans. The venom would kill them instantly and their heart would stop beating. And when they would come back to life as a Vampire, it would stay that way.

"Maybe it didn't work" Bo held Lauren's hand. "Maybe the venom didn't take because of her anti-ageing serum" that was the hope.

"Let me take her back to your Quarters. She should be comfortable in her own bed" he got the okay from Bo, and lifted Lauren up into his arms. "What should we do with the intruder?"

Bo needed a release right now. Her Father's power just fuelled her rage even more. "The chamber" She said. "He's mine. And I want four guards stationed at Allegra's cell"

"I'm on it" he took Lauren out of the Clinic and down to their quarters.

It was time to teach her enemies a lesson they'd never forget.

**Hallway**

Bo stopped off from the armoury, and gathered some supplies she'd need to conduct her interrogation. As she was fastening the buckle of her holster around her waist, she ran into Dagny. "You can't be here, you need to go back to your room where it's safe"

"Why? What's going on?" Dagny could tell something was wrong, there were guards shuffling about everywhere.

Sheathing her dagger, Bo looked at her sister with a sigh. "Lauren was attacked. And I'm about to question the guy who did it. So please, go back to your room. I can't risk anything happening to you too"

"Can I go see Lauren?" Dagny asked. "Maybe I could keep her company"

Bo wasn't sure if that was a good idea. Dyson said that he could hear Lauren's heart beating which didn't normally happen when someone was turning. But Dagny's blood was clearly a Vampire's kryptonite. She didn't want her in harms way. "She's being treated right now, not even I can be with her. But don't worry, as soon as she's patched up you can see her"

"Are you gonna hurt the guy who did this to her?" Dagny couldn't stop asking questions.

And as much as Bo wanted to be honest with her, she didn't want her sister to see how monstrous she could be. "Right now, I just wanna know who sent him. Everything's gonna be fine. Now, go back to your room. Please"

"Okay" Dagny ran off to her room.

Bo walked on, and took a left down a dark corridor. There was only one place she needed to be right now.

**The Chamber**

This room reeked of death.

Bo could feel it more than ever now. She kept this room to torture enemies, mostly for information but sometimes she would get a little carried away. It was deep underground, no one would be able to hear them screaming.

She stepped inside the room, and saw Dyson chaining up their intruder. He secured the chain to the floor, so he could move around but was restricted by the length of the chain. Dyson looked at Bo, he'd never seen her so enraged. He was honestly terrified for this poor Vamp.

"Get your fill?" Bo could still see Lauren's dried blood around the bastard's mouth. "Hmm? What? Not up to talking?" She approached him, and delivered a back handed to his face. "Still nothing? Tell me, how did my fiancée taste?"

Dyson stepped back, he wasn't going to interrupt her. He liked being alive.

"Like the nectar of the Gods" he laughed in her face.

Bo felt her anger rise, as her eyes turned blue. But as she looked down, she noticed her hands shined blue too. Jack's power. It was surfacing because of her rage. Her Father's touch had the ability to do anything that came to mind. And right now, Bo wanted to burn this bastard up.

She slapped her hand onto his cheek, and heard his skin sizzle as he cried out in agony.

Dyson was shocked to his core. He never knew her to have this power. He hoped it wouldn't go to her head.

"I'm sorry, am I hurting you?" She chuckled dryly, then let him go as he whimpered on the floor. "You'll have to forgive me, sometimes I forget my own strength. Why did Allegra order you to bite my fiancée?"

The Vampire looked up, revealing the scorched handprint on his face. "She wanted to turn her. Make her one of us. Once she completes her transition she will be connected to our Queen. She'll be at her mercy"

So that was her plan.

Make Lauren her little spy, so she could try and unravel Bo's rule from the inside. It was actually genius. "Did she really think I'd let her live after this?"

"Actually, that's exactly what she thinks" he said. "We are made by her blood. All of us, her children. If she perished, so would we. Including your beloved Doctor!"

Well, that was a problem.

Bo glanced at Dyson, he had the same fears. Without actually knowing if this theory was true, they couldn't touch Allegra. She was counting on that. "Then I guess she gets to live, for now" she lifted her dagger from its holster. "I can't say the same for you" she drove the knife through his heart.

After he died, she cleaned the blade with his shirt. And placed it back in its holster. "Burn his body, and dump it" she began walking to the door.

"Bo, if what he said is true—" Dyson tried to follow her, but she stopped as she got to the door. He didn't want to entertain the idea either, but they had to. "If there's a chance, however slim—that Allegra's life is tied to Lauren's because of the bite-"

She turned to him in tears. "You don't have to explain it to me Dyson. I know how bad this is. And if it turns out to be true, then I will do everything I can—everything in my power, to fix this" she couldn't give up. "She went to hell and back to save me; now it's my turn" she left the room.

Dyson found himself shedding a tear. A lot had happened in the last thirteen years. He and Lauren were family. Thinking back to the time when they couldn't even be around each other, felt like another life. He loved her like she was a part of his pack. And the thought of losing her, made him ache.

**Personal Quarters**

Heat.

That's all Lauren could feel when she woke up. A searing heat all over her body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. She sat up in bed-a bed she didn't remember getting into. She got up, and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror, and saw the dried blood on the right side of her neck. Only, there was no wound.

That was weird.

"You're up"

Lauren spun around, and saw Bo standing in the doorway. She looked devastated. "Why're you looking at me like that?"

Bo didn't know what to say, she clearly didn't remember what happened. "Do you feel okay?" she slowly approached her. "Any sensitivity to the light? Are you hungry?" she was just asking every question she could think of.

"Uh, not really. I'm just a little confused. Last thing I remember, I was in the lab. And now I wake up in a sweat, with blood over my neck but no wound. What the hell happened?" Lauren wanted answers.

But Bo didn't know how to give them. "Come sit with me" she led her into the bedroom, and sat her down on the edge of the bed. "You were attacked in the lab a little while ago. Allegra, she sent one of her recruits—" she couldn't say it. "They uh—" she felt awful breaking this to her. "_He_, bit you"

Oh.

Lauren touched the side of her neck where the blood was. "He bit me?" she closed her eyes and saw a flash of what Bo spoke about. "What does that mean? Am I turning?" she wondered if that's why she felt hot.

"We don't think so. Dyson said he could still hear your heart beating. A human's heart stops when they're in transition" Bo placed her hand over Lauren's chest, and smiled as she felt the beat. "Yours is still going, so I think you're fine"

"Then why do I feel weird?" Lauren asked. "I'm hot, I feel woozy and whatever _this_ was—" she touched her neck. "I'm guessing it was the bite wound—has now healed. There's nothing there!" she was freaking out. "What's happening to me?!"

Bo took hold of her face, "Babe, look at me!" she tried to calm her down. "You need to breathe. I can't explain what you're feeling, but we're gonna figure it out. Okay? Everything's gonna be fine, I promise" she brought her into a hug, hoping she could keep that promise.

Lauren held onto her, letting her emotions get the better of her. Was this the beginning of a new path? One where she fed on blood? "I'm gonna take a shower" she pulled away from her. "I just need to wash it off me" she got up and grabbed some clean clothes.

"I'm here if you need me" Bo said.

"I know" Lauren looked at her one last time before locking herself in the bathroom. She just needed to scrub this off of her. Whatever it was.

Bo left the bedroom and went to the kitchen, she needed a stiff drink. She got to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of whisky, she tried to find a glass but couldn't. So she just decided to chug from the bottle. She could hear the shower from the kitchen. She wanted to give Lauren space, but she could feel her sadness through whatever link they shared.

She pushed the bottle away from her, and unbuckled her holster, throwing it on the island. She walked to their bedroom, and kicked off her boots. As she got closer to the bathroom door, Bo could feel Lauren's fear. Without knocking, she opened the door and stepped inside. She saw Lauren sitting in the corner of the bathroom. She hadn't even used the shower yet.

Lauren looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I can feel it"

After turning the shower off, Bo sat down on the floor with her. "Feel what?" she placed a hand on her leg gently.

"The thirst" she said.

Bo closed her eyes with a sigh. "But how?" she was confused. "Your heart's still beating. You're alive, you can't be a—"

"A Vampire?" Lauren responded. "Based on the fact that your carotid is jumping out at me right now, I'd say otherwise. I can't believe this's happening!" she laughed in tears. "I guess it was too much to hope we'd have a little break after everything that happened with Kragen" it was always something.

"We're gonna fix this Lauren" Bo told her. "We _will_ find a way to cure you"

Lauren sighed, "I've never known a cure for vampirism to exist. I even tried to develop one myself, once. Back when I worked for the Ash. It can't be done Bo. This's permanent" she knew from a scientific stand point that it was impossible.

But Bo shook her head, "There's always a way. And I'll find it, I swear to you. I have the power of a God now. This isn't how your story goes" she tried to touch her face, but Lauren brushed her off. "What?"

"The closer you get, the more I can hear your heart pumping blood through your entire body. It's not safe for you to be around me Bo. It's not safe for anyone" Lauren couldn't bare it if she hurt someone she loved.

"I trust you" Bo said, she remembered when Lauren said that to her the first night they were together. It was her turn to say it now.

Only, Lauren didn't care how she felt. "I don't trust myself!" she felt something stir inside her. It felt awful. "You have to quarantine me. Lock me up or something—anything. I will never forgive myself if I hurt you. Just do this for me" she begged her.

Bo shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You're not a prisoner Lauren. I won't treat you like one. If you want to be quarantined, you can do it here where it's safe. I am going to find a way out of this. Starting with beating the crap out of Allegra!" she got up and walked to the door.

"What about the hunger?" Lauren asked, calling her back.

That was a problem.

Bo turned to her, "I don't think giving you blood is a good idea right now. We might have a window to reverse this, and ingesting fresh blood might ruin that. Stay here, I'll lock the doors and windows. No one will get in. Just relax, and try to remain hopeful. I love you"

"I love you too" Lauren felt a little better hearing that. It gave her strength to fight. She watched Bo leave, and quickly heard all of the latches sound off.

She was officially on lock down.

**Catacombs, Lower Levels - Later**

Bo took her time getting down to Allegra's cell. She had a little surprise in store for her. As she walked through the tombs with an iPad under her arm, she saw four guards all armed ready. In case anyone else tried to break her out. But Bo didn't need them here right now. "Dismissed!" she waited for them to leave, until only Dyson remained. "Open it" she told him.

Dyson used his keys to open Allegra's cell, and let Bo inside before stepping in himself. He locked it behind them. She was chained up, but they couldn't risk that she would try something.

"I heard when a Vampire dies, their Queen can feel the pain of their death. I bet you felt it when I burned your boy earlier, the guy who bit Lauren?" Bo watched her smirk. "Full of laughs huh?" she smiled back at her. "You won't be for much longer" she showed her the iPad, and revealed a live stream from a team of her soldiers. "Wanna guess where they are right now?"

Allegra looked at the screen, she knew those walls. It was her building. "What are they doing there?"

"Following orders" Bo told Dyson to hold Allegra's head, forcing her to watch as it all unfolded. "Anders, are you there?" she spoke to the tablet.

"Yes my Queen" he replied.

Bo smiled, that was good. She loved the terrified look on Allegra's face right now. "Progress report, if you'd be so kind" she spoke to him. He reported that they had over two hundred Vampires trapped within the building. All the doors and windows were sealed, and they had a protective barrier placed around the premises.

Allegra could guess what she was going to do. "You can't do this! This is genocide!" she yelled. "The council will hear of this, and when they do they will strip you of your rank and order your execution!"

"You think so?" Bo replied. "Because here's what I think. I think, the Council will be happy to hear that I eradicated a nest of traitors. Do you want to know the kicker to all this? I was actually going to lower your sentence. I figured my decision was a bit hasty, you could've been out of here in ten months. But you just had to spit in my face by going after Lauren. She is the one thing, that is off limits. As far as the Council is concerned, I was acting in self-defence. Wouldn't you agree, Dyson?" she looked at him.

He nodded, "Without a doubt" he would back Bo until the end of time. And given the enemies that the Vampires had, the Council would end up siding with Bo over them. They were like pests to them.

"I told you, you would regret your decision to punish me" Allegra spoke to Bo. She was treated unfairly, and all for a mistake that was out of her control. Maybe she acted to quickly in attacking Bo by going for Lauren, but how did she know Bo would change her mind?

Bo stepped closer to her, "And now you're going to regret yours"

Allegra pulled on her chains, "You can kill my children, but that's all you can do to hurt me. I assume you know by now, that if you kill me, your precious Lauren dies too? So go ahead, kill them. I welcome the pain. Because whatever you're feeling, is all the satisfaction I'll ever need" she laughed in her face.

"Anders?" Bo got him back on the line. He asked her what her orders were. "Burn it down" she said.

Dyson made Allegra watch as her building erupted in flames. At which time, she began screaming in pain. She could feel all two hundred of the Vampires she'd turned being burned alive. And it hurt her just as much. After a few minutes, she stopped screaming and started sobbing. He let her go, and watched her keel over in tears.

Bo handed Dyson the iPad. "You better go, you'll be late for Dagny's lesson"

He frowned at her, "I think she'll understand if we postpone it. There's a lot going on right now" he didn't think giving a boxing lesson was what they needed to be concerned about right now.

But Bo didn't want him here for what came next. "It doesn't matter what you think" she gave him her most stern expression. "I'm your Queen, and I'm telling you to go" it took a while, but he finally left after handing her the keys to the cell.

Allegra managed to crawl over to the corner of the cell, her cries got quieter. But the pain, it still coursed through her body.

Bo faced her, and looked down at her hands. They shined blue again. This power was handy, but she didn't want it to control her. Though, it was hard not to let it in this moment. After what Allegra had done, Bo was itching to kill her. Only if she did, she'd be killing the love of her life too. But that didn't mean she couldn't have some fun with her. And maybe get some information that could help Lauren.

"What'd you say we have some fun?" she gave her a smile.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Next one. By the end of this week if not sooner, I will post the first two chapters for the Season 4 rewrite. And maybe the third one, because some of you have already had a sneak peek. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: It Doesn't Matter To Me**

**Catacombs - Lower Levels**

Still reeling from everything that had happened in the last few hours, Bo was finding it very hard not to rip Allegra's heart out. But there in laid her predicament. If Allegra died, then so did Lauren. And Bo wasn't about to let that happen. "We both know I'm not gonna kill you" she chained Allegra to the wall. "But that doesn't mean I'm against causing you pain" she made sure the shackles were tight.

"It won't do you any good" Allegra said quietly. She still felt week from feeling the deaths of two hundred of her recruits.

Bo lifted her dagger from her holster, and pressed it against her neck. "It'll make me feel better! I wonder how long it'll take for you to heal after I slit your throat, especially since you've had no blood in the last few days"

"You're pathetic!" Allegra spat at her feet.

"And you're a psycho!" Bo replied. "I know there's a way to undo what you did to her. There has to be. So, you're gonna tell me where I can find a cure for your infectious blood, or I'm gonna cut it out of you!" she began slowly slicing her throat.

Allegra felt the blade, it was sharp. "Cure? You really think there's a cure for this?" she laughed. "If there was a cure, I would've taken it centuries ago. I could've saved myself the misery of seeing everyone I ever loved, wither and die. But alas, there isn't one. Though, I find it amusing that you want to cure her so badly. What's the matter? You don't think she can handle it?"

Bo dropped her hand, "It doesn't matter what I think. This wasn't meant to happen to her. I know better than anyone how horrible it is to have a hunger that tears your insides apart. To feed, and still feel like it's not enough. I don't want that for her" she wouldn't wish it on anyone.

"Well, I guess you're gonna have to find a way to be okay with it. Because I swear to you, on my blood honour; there is no cure. Once she gets her first taste of blood, she will succumb to the power until it consumes her. And since you killed the rest of my recruits, that makes Lauren my only child" Allegra was used to having more than one, but she would have to rebuild.

"She's not yours!" Bo slapped her across the face.

Allegra blew her hair out of her face, and turned her head back. "She became mine the minute her heart stopped beating. That's how it starts. My blood finds its way to her heart, and spreads like an infection"

Bo looked at her, thinking about what she said. And if that was true, then Lauren's transformation was turning out to be very different than what Allegra described. "Her heart's still beating" she watched Allegra become confused. "Which makes me wonder, can you even feel her yet?" she knew that a Vampire Queen had a connection to their progeny.

Focusing, Allegra tried to call out to her new recruit. But she didn't feel a bond. It was like she had no one. This had never happened before. Once someone had been bitten, it was only a matter of time before she got in their heads. But the fact that Bo mentioned Lauren's still beating heart, made her wonder if the turn had even taken properly.

By her lack of words, Bo could see she was onto something. "You can't, can you? And if you can't feel her, then that means there's nothing linking you to her. So, if I killed you-" she poked the knife into her chest. "She'd be fine"

"You sure you want to test that theory?" Allegra asked.

Bo smiled, "Not until I know I'm right" she pulled the knife away and sheathed it. "So, you get to live. For now. But I promise you, the second I know I'm right, I am gonna come back here and I'm gonna drive a knife through your heart. And then, I'm gonna bring you back, and do it all over again" she was looking forward to that.

Allegra assumed she was kidding about bringing her back, but the look in her eyes made her think twice. Had she underestimated Bo?

Turning around, Bo walked out of the cell and locked the door behind her. "Sit tight Allegra, I'll be back _real_ soon" she left without another word.

**Private Quarters **

Since Bo left, all Lauren did was sit in their bedroom. She didn't want to be around any noises, or anything that could make her freak out more than she already had. Though, being stuck in here was no better. She felt on edge, and she was hungry. Like, really hungry. She thought about going to the kitchen to get something, but the thought of eating food made her sick.

She got up when she heard the front door open, it was as if she was right next to it. That was impressive. More importantly, she could hear the sound of a heart beating. And after only hearing it once, she knew who's heart it was.

Bo entered the bedroom, and saw Lauren sitting on the bed. It looked like she actually had a shower after she left. "Hey, how're you feeling?" she came to sit next to her on the bed.

"Like I haven't eaten in days" Lauren said. "The longer I go without blood, the more I'm gonna feel like crap. And I'm not saying I want to feed, because I don't. I can't even wrap my mind around what that would feel like. I just—" she touched her stomach, wincing. "I just want the pain to stop"

It was a pain Bo knew well. Some days, she could still feel it. But with control, the pain can be managed. Lauren was the one who taught her that. Now it was Bo's turn to return the favour. "I know it hurts, believe me. And I can help you Lauren, and I will. Look, I was worried about you feeding because I thought that would make your transition permanent. But now, that might not be the case"

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked.

Bo explained that Allegra told her how a Vampire transformation works. And that she was positive that Lauren's heart would stop beating. Only, it hadn't. It was still going strong. Which meant something else was happening here. Something different.

It was hard for Lauren to help without facts to go on. She needed to treat this like she did everything. In her lab, with samples. "I need to test my blood, it's the only way to see what's going on. If I go now, I should be done before it gets late" she got up from the bed and got changed.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be around other people right now?" Bo was worried that she'd lose control of the hunger.

"It doesn't matter what I think Bo—" Lauren turned around to face her as she slipped a new pair of jeans on, and zipped them up. "I have to know what's going on with my body. And the best place for me to do that, is in the lab. I can control myself. I taught _you_, didn't I?" She flashed her a smile.

There was the Lauren she loved.

Bo nodded, smiling back. "You sure did" she jumped up from the bed. "Okay then, down to the lab it is. But I'm coming with you. I don't want you out of my sight"

"Okay" Lauren threw a t-shirt over her head, and went for her nearest pair of boots. She took Bo's hand, and led her to the door. "Let's go then"

**Clinic – Later**

Not wanting to make Lauren's hunger worse than it already was, Bo had everyone on shift at the Clinic to take off for a few hours. She told them they needed the lab for a top secret matter. No one questioned her. She sat on a stool while Lauren drew her own blood and began conducting her tests.

Lauren went over to the chiller and looked around on the middle shelf for a specific vial. Once she found it she walked back over to her bench where Bo sat, and used the vial to fill a syringe.

"What's that?" Bo asked.

"Just a little something to take the edge off the bloodlust that's currently tearing through my body—" Lauren finished filling it and tied off her arm with a bit of tubing. "Hopefully, it'll work. Because I have a cooler full of blood bags in the back, and it's taking every last ounce of strength I have not to drink every last one of them dry" she injected herself, emptying the drug into her arm.

Bo hated seeing her like this, but as she watched her a memory came to mind. "Kinda reminds me of the day you gave me _my_ first shot. Remember?"

Nodding, Lauren threw the syringe in the disposal bin. "How could I forget?" She untied the tubing from her arm. "I knew in that moment you were gonna be trouble!" She chuckled. "But did that stop me from helping you against the Ash's orders? Nope"

She regretted a lot of things in her life but risking it to help Bo control her abilities was not one of them. She knew from the second she met her, that Bo was special. "I also remember trying to talk you into joining the Light Fae. In hindsight, that was probably a crappy idea on my part"

Back then, she had no idea just how much the Light Fae had lied to her. If she had the chance to go back, she would've taken her chances with the Dark rather than them.

"I actually did think about it once" Bo admitted with a laugh. She'd never told anyone this.

Which was why Lauren was shocked to hear it. "You did?" Her mouth was agape, she was gobsmacked. Bo always made it clear she wasn't choosing sides.

"Yeah, it was actually because of you—" Bo didn't want to place blame, but it was true. "Our little appointments really helped me, and I figured if I joined the Light then we could schedule more without you having to lie to your boss. But then I realised that if I joined them, I'd have to answer to the Ash, and he'd never let me be with you in the way I wanted"

Lauren could understand that. "You're right, he wouldn't have. So, I guess it's a good thing you decided against it then. Honestly, I can't even imagine you being Light Fae, or following rules. I can barely get you to vacuum" it was a problem.

"Put me in front of a giant dragon and I got you babe!" Bo said with a wink. "But housework? Nah, not my thing" she meant that in the most respectable way possible.

"I know" Lauren stood between her legs as she sat on the stool. "I love that about you. You know, given my current predicament and the fact that I might have to come to terms with drinking blood for the rest of my life; I think we need something good to come out of all this" she linked her arms around Bo's neck.

While Bo wrapped hers around Lauren's waist, pulling her closer. "What do you have in mind?"

Lauren bent her head, and placed a soft kiss on Bo's lips. "Let's get married"

"We are—" Bo chuckled, "That's what the ring is for, remember? I proposed to you, using a speech that involved my dead Grandfather. It was a whole thing"

"Yes, I remember. And it was very beautiful. But I'm not talking about getting married some day in the future. I'm talking about getting married now. Like, today even" Lauren tried to kiss her again.

But Bo pulled away, with a frown on her face. "What happened to finding the right time? There's no rush. We can get married whenever"

"I know, but I would really like to move it up. I thought this was what you wanted—what we both wanted. You, me, and marriage" Lauren didn't understand why Bo wasn't going for the idea.

Honestly, it wasn't because Bo didn't want to move up their wedding day. Because she did. But she also didn't want to do it because Lauren was scared of becoming a Vampire and she needed something to take her mind off it.

"Of course, I want this. You know I do. But I feel like maybe you want it more now because of everything that's happened—" she watched Lauren back away from her with a huff. "We should get married because we _both_ feel ready. Not because _you_ need a distraction"

Funny.

Lauren was usually the one who gave those kind of speeches. It was strange hearing Bo be the one to give it. And she was right. Lauren was looking for something to take up her time so she wouldn't have to worry about this new problem. And that was not how their wedding day should be.

Suddenly, Lauren's computer sounded off. Her blood results were ready. "Saved by the bell—" she walked to her bench. And started reading the results. "Hmm" She was a little perplexed.

"Hmm, good? Or hmm, bad?" Bo asked.

To be honest, Lauren wasn't sure. At least, not entirely. "Hmm, I don't know. This is all very peculiar. Basically, it's saying I'm _kind of_ a Vampire. But I'm still alive, so it's not the same"

Bo almost went cross eyed from the mind bending information. "I need a little more than that"

"Vampire venom turns humans, right?" Lauren began explaining it to her in a way she'd understand. "Well, thanks to my anti-ageing serum, I'm no longer classified as _just _human. I'm evolved"

That kind of made sense.

But it didn't answer Bo's initial question. "So, what does that mean for you?" She just wanted a straight answer. Was that so hard?

"It means I've acquired certain attributes and abilities associated with Vampirism, but I'm not part of Allegra's sire line" Lauren put simply.

"You're not linked to her at all?" Bo asked.

Lauren double checked the results. "Not that I can see. There's no trace of her genetic signature in my blood. And I haven't heard a whisper of her voice in my head. I got bit hours ago, if it was going to happen it would've by now" She was sure of that.

Becoming a Vampire was pretty straight forward.

"So, it's kinda like your old conduit powers. That happened after you took the first serum—which was botched by Jack. Asshole!" Bo still hated him for that. "And now the second serum—which thankfully has zero side effects—has saved you from the venom"

"I wouldn't say it saved me" Lauren was still trying to figure it out herself. "But it definitely kept me alive. It might've even altered the venom's genetic structure when it tried to take hold of me" she had a thought. She rummaged around the work bench.

Bo could she was searching for something. She watched as Lauren picked up a UV torch. "Whoa! What're you doing with that? It'll hurt you!" She'd seen what the light did to bloodsuckers.

Ooh.

Maybe that was a poor choice of words. She couldn't be a hater if her Fiancée was now one of them.

"Actually, I don't think it will. Watch—" Lauren turned the light on, and hovered it over her hand. The light didn't burn her skin at all, not even a puff of smoke. "This's very cool" she was actually giddy.

"Is it? Or is it scary? I think I'm gonna go have to go with the latter" Bo pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh. "There's gotta be a cure for this, especially if it's not a conventional transition. If anyone can find one, you can"

Lauren shrugged, and turned off the torch. "Even if I could, it would take time. More time than I have right now. If I keep denying myself blood, I'll just make myself sick. Then I'll never be able to find a cure"

This wasn't the answer Bo was hoping for, so she couldn't help the disappointed look on her face.

And Lauren noticed it. "I feel like this is less about me feeding, and more about _you_ not being okay with this new change. I know you don't have the best relationship with Vampires, but I didn't think that would extend to me—"

"That's not what this is Lauren" Bo shook her head. "I just—" she sighed, there was no way to explain this. "I lived with that kind of gnawing hunger for years, I know how horrible it can be. I wouldn't wish it on anyone, and I especially don't want it for you"

It was a fate worse than death.

"I get it, you're worried. But I can handle this. You might be the Queen of the Colony, but _I_ am the Queen of control. Look I'm not crazy about this either, and I don't want this to come between us just because you hate Vampires" Lauren didn't want her resentment.

How could Bo love her, if she hated what she was?

Bo picked up her hands, and kissed the back of them. "It has nothing to do with Vampires. You could be full Skunkape, and I wouldn't give a damn. None of that matters to me. I'll still love you the same" she leaned in for a kiss.

They managed to get lost in the act after a few minutes.

Lauren felt Bo push her into the edge of the work bench. And as her fiancee's mouth went to her neck; she heard a pounding in her ears. She couldn't tell if she was hearing her own heartbeat or Bo's.

It wasn't a good idea to do this now.

She ducked out of Bo's grasp, "I can't" she breathed deeply.

Bo knew that look all too well. "You're starving Lauren. Even with the shot you gave yourself, the hunger's too much. Drink from me" She held out her arm.

"Aren't you forgetting the very specific side effect that comes with ingesting your blood?" Lauren bent over, and kept breathing.

Actually, Bo _had_ forgotten about that. It had been years since she last used her powerful blood. "Oh, yeah. Maybe that's not such a good plan. Wait here—" she walked off to the back, and grabbed a bag of blood from the cooler. She came back and gave it to Lauren. "I hope AB negative tastes good"

Lauren took it, and twisted off the cap that linked the bag to an IV line. "We're about to find out" she began drinking it, and immediately closed her eyes to revel in the taste. "Oh wow!" She stopped drinking. "That's amazing!"

This could either be a good thing or a bad thing. And Bo was really hoping for the former. They just didn't need any more problems right now. "How'd you feel?"

"Better" Lauren exhaled, she could feel her hunger backing down. And even though she still felt the need to drink more, she told herself she didn't need to. And she put the blood bag down on a metal tray. "See? Control" she had this in the bag.

Bo was proud of her, but it wouldn't be that easy. "It's a good start, but it'll take practice. And I'll be there, every step of the way. Until you don't need me anymore"

Interesting choice of words.

Lauren embraced her suddenly, thankfully she wasn't attacked by the sound of Bo's heart beating. She was getting it under control faster than she thought. "I'll always need you" she whispered in her ear.

Smiling, Bo wrapped both arms around her tight. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise. Before, Lauren had no powers. Yes, Bo had trained her to fight in the last decade. But sometimes that wouldn't be enough. Now, she had powers. She had Vampire strength and speed. She had the power to protect herself when Bo couldn't be there.

It helped put Bo's mind at ease a little.

But there was one thing still on her mind. Something that wasn't going away now that she'd been proven right. "Allegra needs to die for what she did to you" she pulled away from the hug. "And now I know you guys aren't linked, it's safe for me to kill her. Right?"

"Right" Lauren nodded.

"Wanna come with?" Bo asked her. "Let's make our first kill as a betrothed couple, it'll be sweet. A couple that slays together, stays togerher" she said it like it was a normal thing couples did.

Which worried Lauren a little. "That's so not a thing babe" she saw her pout. "But if it'll make you happy, who am I to refuse? Also, tag teaming is fun. Okay, let's do it!" She took her hand as Bo led her out of the Clinic.

**Catacombs, Lower Levels – Later**

One major fear both Lauren and Bo had about this whole Vampire debacle, was what would happen when Lauren came into contact with Dagny. Especially after what happened when Allegra laid eyes on her. But as they were walking down to the tombs, they ran into Dyson and Dagny who were just finishing up their boxing lesson.

He asked how everything was going, and they told him everything was fine. They didn't want to go into too much detail with Dagny present. She would just get confused.

And Lauren didn't really smell anything different about Dagny's blood. And she definitely didn't have the urge to drink her dry like Allegra had. So after they said goodbye to them and kept walking to the lower levels, Lauren summarised to Bo that the way she felt her hunger must've been different to Allegra.

Technically, she wasn't an ordinary Vampire. She was an evolved Vampire. Which meant she was above such things, like going blood crazy.

They made it to Allegra's cell. And found her still chained to the wall where Bo left her earlier. No one had come to let her down.

Good.

Bo let Lauren inside, and kicked Allegra's leg. Rousing her from her little slumber. "Nice nap?" She saw her pale face. "Ooh, you are not looking good at all. I guess that's what happens when you start drying out from the inside"

Allegra looked passed Bo, and saw Lauren standing there. She looked normal. If she was a Vampire, then she would've smelt it on her. She still looked Human. "What are you?"

"That is a mighty fine question Allegra" Lauren chuckled, folding her arms. "Honestly? I'm not entirely sure yet. But I can tell you what I'm _not_"

Lifting her heavy head, Allegra focused her tired eyes on her. "What?"

Lauren smirked. "Linked to you"

"You're right, you're not" Allegra breathed. "If you were, I would've told you to suck that whore dry!" She spat at Bo's feet. It was her go-to move.

Bo jumped back, these were her favourite boots. "Again with the spitting? Bitch, no one wants your dirty saliva!" She lifted her dagger from its holster, and placed it over Allegra's heart. "I told you, I'd be back"

"So do it!" Allegra yelled. "You've taken my home, my children, and my legacy. I have nothing left to live for. Put me out of my misery!" She was ready.

But Bo was hesitant. What if they were wrong about Lauren not being linked? What if she killed Allegra, and then turned around to find Lauren dead too? She couldn't handle that. But she did trust her Fiancé's judgement over her own.

"Are we sure?" Her question was for Lauren.

Who stood at her side, ready to witness the execution. "One hundred percent" Lauren was never wrong.

"Good enough for me!" Bo drove the dagger through Allegra's heart, and twisted it as a final goodbye. "Have fun in hell, bitch!" She watched the colour drain from her face. It was done, she was dead.

"Bo?"

Bo spun around, and saw Lauren touching her chest as if she was in pain. "No" she sighed. "No, this can't be happening!" She held onto her.

Suddenly, Lauren burst out laughing. "Just kidding!" She could see Bo didn't find it funny. "I'm sorry, but I saw a chance to have a little fun. Come on, it was pretty hilarious. Don't you think?"

"No Lauren, I _don't_ think!" Bo hated jokes like that. Sometimes she could be really gullible. "That was really mean. I thought I'd killed you!" She folded her arms in a pout.

Not cool.

Okay, clearly Lauren's sense of humour was only amusing to herself. "I'm sorry. No really, I am. I just wanted to have a little laugh, but it was wrong to mess with you like that. I'm really sorry, forgive me?" She kissed her forehead.

Bo's mouth curled into a smile. "You know I do" she could never stay mad at her for too long.

"Good, then let's get outta here. I am exhausted" Lauren took her hand and began pulling her towards the door. But Bo refused to move a muscle.

"You go ahead" she said. "I just wanna make sure the guards know how to dispose of her body. I want this bitch taken care of with no problems. I'm right behind you" she kissed her cheek.

Lauren was so tired, she just nodded. "Okay, don't be too long" she let go of her hand and left the cell.

When she was gone, Bo removed her dagger from Allegra's chest and sheathed it. She wanted to make good on her promise to Allegra earlier. So she placed her shining blue hand over the dead Vampire's chest and used her new power to revive her.

The colour returned to Allegra's face as she gasped for breath. She looked down, and saw her wound heal. "What is this?" She remembered Bo stabbing her in the heart. "What have you done?"

"I've kept my promise" Bo smiled. "I told you, I'd kill you and then I'd bring you back and do it all over again. Bet you thought I was bluffing huh?" She chuckled. "I'm nothing, if not a woman of my word" she approached Allegra with shiny blue hands.

Allegra stood and hid in the corner, but there was nowhere to go. "I knew you were evil" she said. "It's in you. It's who you are. This new power you possess will only confirm your fears. People like you don't get happy endings. Once she sees you for who you are, Lauren will detest you. Evil isn't capable of love"

Hmm.

Bo remembered her Father telling her that once. And he couldn't have been more wrong. She knew her love for Lauren was real, and it was pure. It was the one thing that kept her from complete succumbing it the darkness. "Love is universal. _Everyone_ is capable of it, it's just some—like you, would rather have power instead"

"You will be the same" Allegra told her. "This power will change you, and it will keep changing you; until all that's left, is a heartless tyrant. You will lose everything" she could see it.

"I guess we'll see, won't we?" Bo took a second to laugh, catching herself. "Well, I will. But you won't. Lauren is the most important person in my life. She's my world. And I almost lost because of you. A knife through the heart is too easy. For what you did, I think we need to come up with something a little more—excruciating"

Allegra whimpered. "You can never make me feel more pain than you have already"

Bo smiled at her. "Never say never" she thought of the most painful death imaginable and raised a hand to her. With one flick of her wrist, Allegra was consumed by flames. Her screams almost blew out both of Bo's ear drums but it was so worth it.

Seconds passed and Allegra's burning body fell to ash. The light in Bo's hands faded, and she took a relieving breath. Damn, that felt good. She wondered if the power was getting to her. But then thought, no.

She did this, because she was avenging her love.

That made it okay.

She turned around and left the cell, "Clean her up" she spoke to her guard. "Bury her remains in a cemetery just to be safe" she didn't need her resurrecting.

Wanting to catch up to Lauren, Bo ran down the corridor. She wouldn't give a second thought to Allegra after this. She felt a little bad for killing those two hundred Vampires, but when it came to Lauren and her safety; Bo lost all logic.

There was only justice.

Or in this case, vengeance.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry this one's taken a while to be posted. Busy in work, and other commitments.**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Save the Date**

**Bo's Compound – Hallway**

While Bo was finishing up in the dungeon, Lauren decided to run to the Clinic to pick up a bag of blood just in case she got hungry again. As she was leaving, she ran into Dyson who was just dropping off some papers for Bo in her office. He kept telling her how beside herself Bo was when they thought she was turning.

"I've seen her mad before, but I've never seen her go to those kind of lengths" he still had a shiver thinking about it.

That's when Lauren was confused. "What do you mean? What did she do?"

Dyson stared at her. "I assumed you knew" this was awkward.

"Knew what?" Lauren asked. "Dyson just tell me, what did she do?"

He explained how that after she was attacked, Bo was beside herself with rage. She wanted to make Allegra pay, and not just with her own life. So she assembled a team of soldiers and sent them down to Allegra's building, locked two hundred of her Vampires inside and then burned them all alive.

Honestly, Lauren felt sick. She was not okay with two hundred lives being taken to avenger her own. She believed in preserving life, even the evil ones. She had to talk to Bo about this, and it wasn't going to be pretty. She said goodbye to Dyson and walked off to her Quarters.

**Personal Quarters **

Bo didn't know what was taking Lauren so long, so she decided to light a few candles and maybe try and set the mood after such a horrible day. It was a few minutes before Lauren came back, and Bo could already sense something was wrong. "Are you okay?"

Lauren closed the door behind her, and walked over to the kitchen in silence. She placed the blood bag on the top shelf of the fridge, and went for a glass of wine.

There was clearly something going on.

And Bo was a lot of things, but she wasn't a mind reader. "Am I supposed to guess why you look like someone burned down your lab?"

"Interesting choice of words" Lauren finally spoke. "Dyson told me what you did. How you killed _two hundred_ Vampires just to make Allegra suffer—they weren't just Vampires Bo, they were people. How could you do something like that?"

Well, this was just great. Bo reminded herself to kill Dyson later. He sucked at keeping things to himself. "It was pretty easy actually. She hurt you, so I wanted to hurt _her_"

"By committing mass murder?" Lauren asked.

Bo wasn't okay with that term. "That's not what it was" she shook her head, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Then tell me!" Lauren rounded the counter, "Tell me, what it was. I want to understand this"

The truth was, Bo didn't understand it herself. She had a feeling of what it was, but she just didn't want to be right. "When I found you in the lab—bitten and bleeding—I just lost it. I'd never been so angry in my entire life" she felt the same anger as explained it.

And because she was explaining how she felt, Lauren saw Bo's hands glow blue. Just as Jack's used to. "His power" she whispered anxiously. "It's fuelling your rage"

Bo looked at her hands, she tried to make it stop. But it wouldn't, she closed her hands, squeezing tight. That seemed to do the trick, because the glow faded. "I really thought I'd be able to control it. I guess I was dead wrong huh?"

Even in death, Jack had a hold on her.

He warned her this would happen.

"Bo, this isn't you" Lauren walked over to her with sigh. "I understand you must've felt angry when you found me. And if I was in your shoes, I'd probably react the same way—"

But Bo laughed with a shake of her head. "No, you wouldn't" she knew that much. "You're all logic—all the time" she knew Lauren would've made a more well-ordered plan. She always did. "But for me, all I saw was red" she tried her hardest to explain it. "And watching them burn—felt _so_ good. Almost, natural"

Whoa.

That was Dark.

Everyone had their dark moments, Bo more than most given her lineage. But she always overcame it. Only, since taking Jack's powers that must've changed.

"How many times have you felt this way?" Lauren asked. "Just that one time?" She saw the guilty look on her fiancee's face. "More than once?" Bo turned away. "Don't do that!" She turned her back around. "Bo, we're about to be married. That means no secrets. I need to know"

It was time for Bo to come clean.

She explained to Lauren that she felt that darkness in her when she tortured and killed the Vampire that attacked her in the Clinic, and also when she killed Allegra.

"But you didn't use the new power on Allegra, I was there" Lauren said. Then Bo turned to her, giving her a shameful look. "That's why you stayed back? What did you do?"

Bo took a seat on the couch, getting this out felt good but she hated the fear she was sensing from Lauren right now. She didn't want her to be frightened of her. What kind of relationship would that be? "I used the power to revive her, and then I burned her alive" she said.

Lauren didn't know how to handle this. Allegra deserved to die for what she did, but not twice. And not in such a horrific manner. The one thing she realised though, was that Bo had the ability to undo all of this. "This isn't who you are—you're better than this"

"Am I?" Bo asked her. "I'm the Daughter of Hades. I was born with blood on my hands. I made my first kill when I was seventeen!"

"That was an accident" Lauren replied.

Bo laughed sarcastically. "So that makes it okay, right? You knew who I was when you met me Lauren! Nothing's changed between then and now"

"Everything's changed Bo!" Lauren sat beside her and grabbed both sides of her face. "Yes, you've killed people. Guess what? So have I!" She'd accidentally taken lives too. "But you're _not_ a killer. Your heart is pure. Jack might've been your Father but you are _nothing_ like him"

"How can you say that?" Bo frowned at her, welling up. "I have his power"

Lauren gave a nod. "That's right, you do. But that doesn't mean you have to follow his example. You can do good with it. And I know just where to start" she took her hand and dragged her to the door.

"Where're we going?" Bo wiped her tears with her free hand.

"To make things right" Lauren said.

**Allegra's Den – Later**

At first, Bo didn't know what Lauren intended for her to do here. But after giving it some thought, she realised what her Fiancée was going to say. They stepped into the scorched building, and saw the piles of ash from every Vampire she had locked into the room. Now that she saw the piles, she felt disgusted with herself.

She did it out of anger, to avenge the person she loved but that didn't make it okay. "You expect me to bring all these people back to life?"

"Actually, yes" Lauren said. "You revived Allegra; you can do the same for these people. They didn't deserve to die Bo. Their Queen committed the crime, they were just collateral damage. Damage, that you can easily fix"

"I've never revived this many people before. And not from ashes!" Bo wasn't sure she could do it. "I can barely control this power as it is"

Lauren had to get through to her. "You can do this. I know you can Bo. You need to make things right. We have had too much Death in the last few weeks. And I'm not okay with these people losing their lives because of me"

"I don't know-" Bo sighed. Then looked at Lauren. Her own mistake was weighing on her as if she'd killed them herself. And Bo didn't want that. She knew she'd done a bad thing, whether it came from a place of anger was irrelevant. "But for you, I'll try"

"Thank you" Lauren kissed her cheek, then stepped back to let her get on with it.

Bo saw all of the piles of ash before her, she didn't know if she was capable of resurrecting this many people but she had to try. Lauren was right, she had to fix her mess. She outstretched her hands, and closed her eyes to summon the dark power.

Watching, Lauren saw the blue light shine out of Bo's hands. It was working. She just hoped making her use this power in a large setting wouldn't make her worse.

Using the power, Bo thought really hard about reviving every single Vampire. That's how this power seemed to work. Anything she thought of, she could do. She kept her eyes closed, and continued to magnify the power.

Lauren began seeing the piles of ash rise from the ground and swirl around like they were caught in the air. "It's working Bo" the ashes flew everywhere, until they took shape. She saw the Vampires come alive one at a time. They were shaken, not knowing what had happened to them.

Or how they were alive after being burned to death.

She glanced at Bo with a smile, she was so proud of her. But noticed blood running from her nose. This was too much for her to handle.

By the time Bo had finished, she dropped to her knees in exhaustion. She felt so weak. She heard voices all around her, and when Lauren helped her to stand, she saw all two hundred Vampires in front of her—like nothing ever happened.

"What happened?" One of them asked, speaking for the others.

Bo wiped the blood away from her nose and addressed them. "I've given you a second chance" she spoke out of breath. "Your Queen is dead, you're all free to make your own choices"

"Maybe our first one should be to avenge her" He said.

Lauren was regretting asking Bo to bring them back now. So ungrateful. "You could, but it would be a mistake" she held Bo up with an arm around her waist. "Five minutes ago, all that was left of you were piles of ash. Bo brought you back—she's given you a gift"

"She's right!" A woman said, cutting through the crowd. "I loved our Queen but she always put her own needs before our own. It's time we lived for ourselves. We appreciate your gift, your majesty" she bowed her head to Bo. "And express our undying gratitude"

At least one of them had a brain.

Bo was close to passing out. "No gratitude necessary. Just stay out of Colony matters, and we're good" she didn't need anything else.

"As you wish" The woman smiled.

"Can we go now?" Bo asked her fiancée. "Because I'm close to hitting the floor" she felt awful.

Lauren nodded. "Yeah, lets go" She led her out of the building and back to their town car. She told the driver to get back to the compound fast, Bo needed to rest.

She'd done an amazing thing by fixing her mistakes.

Jack used his power to destroy everything around him. Bo had to use it differently otherwise she would end up exactly like him. And that wasn't a future worth living.

**Bo's Compound, Personal Quarters – Next Morning **

After they returned last night, Lauren got Bo to bed and left her there to sleep. She figured the exhaustion would've kept her out all night, but was a little worried when Bo didn't wake up. She'd been asleep for a good ten hours, and hadn't woken once. It was well into late morning, and Lauren brought a cup of coffee to the bedroom hoping to wake her up.

She sat on Bo's side of the bed, and waved the mug around as she slept.

Finally, Bo's eyes opened as she smelt the strong aroma of coffee. She groaned while yawning, then sat up slowly. Her head hurt like hell. "How long have I been out?" she could feel she'd been sleeping for a while.

"Going on eleven hours now. I got worried there for a second, but I figured a steaming cup of joe would do the trick. Here" Lauren handed the cup to her. "How're you feeling?" she watched her Fiancée drink the coffee.

Bo closed her eyes, relishing the soothing warmth of her drink. "Like I've been on a forty-eight-hour pub crawl" she flashed a small smile, but even that caused her pain. "Are you okay?" she was sensing a few emotions coming from her right now. "You're terrified of me, aren't you?"

This was one of the things Lauren always got annoyed by. Bo always knew what she was feeling, sometimes it was handy but other times it was cheating. Half the time, Bo would read them correctly, but sometimes she was wrong. Like right now. "Not _of_ you" she said. "_For_ you"

"I'm fine" Bo continued to drink her coffee.

"For now, but what happens when someone else makes you angry?" Lauren asked. "Or if I get attacked again, and you lose it? Bo, I love and accept you the way you are-I always have. But you can't let yourself be at the mercy of this power. You need to control it"

Bo placed her half empty mug on the nightstand beside her. "I know. Any ideas on how?"

Funnily enough, Lauren did. "Yeah, we go old school" she smiled. "Control requires practise. We need to treat this power the same way we did with your other abilities. I'm gonna help you. Because we're a team"

Smiling, Bo reached over and took her hand. "Best team ever" she can honestly say that if it wasn't for Lauren teaching her control when they met, Bo would've still been killing people left, right and centre.

"Do you have any Colony business that needs your attention today?" Lauren asked Bo, who shook her head. "Good, because I was hoping we could go over some plans for our wedding—and before you ask, this is not because I'm looking for a distraction. I really feel like we're ready Bo. I don't want to push it back any longer. I just want to marry you"

That made Bo's heart swoon. "I want that too" she pulled her into her lap. "So, what did you have in mind for this shindig? Doves? Butterflies? Maybe even get a few harpists to play as we walk down the aisle?" That last one was a joke.

She hated harpists.

"What century do you think we're living in?" Lauren laughed at her suggestions. "Besides, a harpist?" she asked her. "We're not that kind of people babe. Besides, I was thinking maybe we could keep it small. Invite family only, maybe a few friends?" she wanted it to be intimate.

It made for less stress.

But Bo had to squash that dream. "As much as I'd love that, I don't think it's possible. I'm Queen now, so all Council members including High Elders have to be in attendance. Especially since you will become my consort. You'll have to be sworn in just like I was"

"Sounds _official_" Lauren pouted a little. She was really hoping for small.

"Sorry, but this's our life now. Look, if it makes you feel better; we can do the whole official setting with the Elders. And after everything's done and dusted, we can have our own little second ceremony with our family. It'll be like renewing our vows" Bo thought that sounded okay.

Lauren's face didn't share her view. "On the same day? Normally, people renew their vows decades after their _first_ wedding. I don't know, it seems like a lot of planning just for one day" she didn't feel like doing all the work.

And Bo understood that. Everyday, Lauren worked her ass off in the lab. She shouldn't have to do the same thing on her wedding day. "Then let me handle it" she said. "Seriously, I'll take care of the official ceremony and you can just focus on the smaller one. And since there'll be no Elders involved in it, you have free reign to plan it however you want" she smiled, pulling her closer.

"Mmm, I do like the sound of that" Lauren bent her head, and kissed her. And just when it seemed like they were going to have some fun, they were interrupted by a knock on the door. The only person who ever let themselves into their Quarters was Dyson, no one else had the balls to march up to their bedroom and interrupt their private time. "We really need to get him a leash, so we can tie him to a pole and leave him there"

She loved Dyson, but he had horrible timing.

"Not the worst idea" Bo replied with a whisper

They heard him clear his throat through the door. "I heard that!" he said. "And I love you guys too" it was always nice to be referred to as a dog. Not.

Bo waited for Lauren to jump back onto the bed, then got up and answered the door. "This better be good" she was hoping for a quiet morning, and maybe to sleep for a little longer.

"I didn't want to interrupt you guys, but Dagny is refusing to see her tutor. I tried talking to her, but she said she only wants to talk to you" he wasn't equipped for this.

This was a little odd behaviour for Dagny. She'd been doing so well since Kenzi left. And Bo hired a tutor so she wouldn't be behind on her education. "Is she okay?"

"Physically, she's fine. But I get the sense it's about something else. Something only a _sister_ can help her with. Anyway, I still have those permits to finish. So, I'll be in my office if you need me" he gave them a smile before running off.

Bo closed the door and went to her closet, she found whatever clean clothes she could and threw them on. "I really hope it's just a teen thing, and not something else. I would love it if we could have one day without drama" she zipped up her jeans.

"Whatever it is, just be patient with her" Lauren stepped over to her. "Who knows, maybe it's something minor and you'll be able to figure it out _without _said drama. If you need me, I'll be right here; going over things for our _wedding_. Wow, feels weird to say that out loud" she needed to adjust.

"Sure does" Bo pulled on her boots and zipped them up. "But it's happening, so we better get used it fast. I'll be back later. Love you" she gave her a kiss.

"Love you too. Hey? Take it easy okay? You went through a lot last night" Lauren kissed her cheek, still worrying about her.

Bo nodded. "I know, don't worry. That coffee really hit the spot" she grabbed her holster, and fastened it around her waist. She wasn't allowed to walk around unarmed. Enemies could strike at any time. She sheathed her sword, and went straight for the door.

**Dagny's Room**

After knocking softly, Bo let herself into her sister's room. She found her sitting on her bed, reading a magazine. "You know, those tabloids have zero educational value" she took a seat on the end of her bed. "Unlike the very skilled Tutor I hired to help you. You wanna tell me why you refused her help?"

Dagny closed the magazine and threw it to the side of her with a sigh. "I just wasn't feeling it today"

"I want to be the cool big sister, I really do. But when it comes to your education, there's no slacking. So, do you wanna tell me the real reason why you're '_not feeling it_'?" Bo couldn't help if she didn't know what the problem was.

Admitting defeat, Dagny looked at her. "I want to see my Mom"

Shit.

Bo rubbed her eyes tiredly; she didn't need this today. "Dagny, we've been over this. You can't go to Valhalla. More importantly, your Mom's wishes specifically stated that you're not allowed to go there. Believe me, it's for your own good"

"Who are you to decide that?!" Dagny yelled. "My whole life, everyone has made choices for me. I am making this choice for myself, and no one—including you, has the right to stop me"

Whoa.

Attitude.

This girl was so much like Tamsin, it was annoying.

Bo laughed in disbelief. "Actually, I have every right. I'm your big sister, so I decide what's best for you. And currently, Valhalla isn't a place you'll be visiting any time soon!"

"This sucks!" Dagny jumped up from the bed and walked off in a huff. "Does she wanna see me?" She got so upset. "In her letter, she says she loves me. But if she really loved me, she'd let me see her"

This was a sore subject. "She wants to see you so badly Dagny" Bo got up and walked over to her. "But she knows it's not safe for you there. I know it sucks; I spent my entire life without knowing my Mom too. The only difference is, when _you_ meet your Mom; she won't be bat shit crazy" she chuckled.

"Your Mom was crazy?" Dagny had never heard about this.

"Big time!" Bo folded her arms with a smile. "It wasn't her fault though. She was held prisoner for a long time, and it broke her mind. She's in a better place now" she'd come to terms with what Aife put her through.

Her Mother was a victim. She was victimised by the Dark and by her Father. And her death was tragic, but at least she was at peace.

Dagny felt bad for yelling at her now. "Sorry"

Bo shrugged her shoulders. "I'm passed it, it's fine" she thought of something that might cheer her up. "Hey? Mind if I ask you a really important question?" Her sister nodded. "Lauren and I are moving our wedding up, and I was wondering if you would be my best—" saying _man_ was incorrect. "Woman?"

Did that sound right?

"Really?" Dagny got excited. "You want me to be your best woman? Wouldn't you want Aunt Kenzi for that?"

"Kenzi has had dibs on being Maid of Honour for years. She'll take up the role all by herself, I don't even need to ask her. And I would really like my little sister at my side when I get hitched. If you're up for it, that is?" Bo hoped she'd say yes.

Dagny squealed. "Hells yes!" She jumped on her, and gave her a hug. "I would love it, thank you" this made her so happy.

And it made Bo happy that she could make her sister feel better. "I'm glad" she pulled away from her. "Now, how about I call your tutor back and you can have your first lesson? As someone who didn't finish High School, I can honestly say I probably would've turned out a lot better if I'd gotten a diploma in something"

"You're a _Queen_!" Dagny stated. "I think you're doing just fine"

Bo smirked at herself. "Yeah, life is kinda great huh?" She quickly made the call to have Dagny's tutor make her way back to the Compound. And told her sister to behave. "Lauren's cooking dinner tonight so, come by our Quarters around five. Cool?"

"So cool" Dagny gave a thumbs up.

With that, Bo left her sister to wait for the tutor.

**Personal Quarters - Later**

As far as planning their wedding went, Lauren had actually made a lot of progress today. Especially since she only had a small ceremony to plan, whereas Bo had to make arrangements for a ceremony that included all of the Fae officials. Arrangements, that had rendered Bo almost catatonic as she laid on the couch.

"One hundred and fifty people" Bo mumbled in a daze. "Isaiah said there're _one hundred and fifty_ council members that make up every region. And it's compulsory for them to attend _all_ formal events, such as a wedding. I don't know these people—" she heard Lauren clear her throat. "Sorry, _we_ don't know these people! How can he expect me—_us_, to invite them to _our_ wedding?!"

She was pissed.

"Sucks to be Queen" Lauren snickered under breath from the kitchen, as she prepared a meal for her, Bo, Dagny and Dyson. "You'll make it work. And like you said, the second ceremony is what matters. The first one is just for show" she was okay with the idea now.

Bo jumped up from the couch, and began walking towards the kitchen. "A show, that will secure _your_ place at my side. You're gonna love being Queen. It's so much fun. I mean, the responsibility stuff is a bit of a drag sometimes but other than that; it's pretty chill"

"Sounds great, can you pass me the salt?" Lauren pointed to the shaker behind Bo, she was fine with becoming a Queen, but she wasn't as excited about it as Bo was. She took the shaker from her, and used it in her cooking. "Thanks"

"Did I mention you'll also be getting your own crown?" Bo thought that might make her smile a bit more. "We can ask Dyson to shrink it down to ring size like he did with mine. We'll be matching!" She glanced at her own crown which sat perfectly on her right hand.

Lauren could see what she was doing. "That's great. But the only ring I care about right now, is the one that goes on this hand" she held up her left hand.

Bo nodded. "Totally, speaking of; are we going gold, or silver?" She had yet to ask.

"How about we go with _white gold_, so it matches my engagement ring? I'm not much of a gold person anyway" Lauren threw her lasagne in the oven. "You told Dagny and Dyson five, right?" She checked the time on her phone.

"Yes" Bo replied with a nod.

Lauren quickly washed her hands, and dried them in a dish towel. She walked to the fridge and took out a small bottle of blood she filled up with one of the blood bags from the clinic. She was feeling a little hungry, and she wasn't sure she could wait until dinner. Luckily, she didn't need to consume much to satiate her hunger. "Much better" she put the bottle back and went for a glass of water.

It was hard for Bo to watch her drink blood. Because it was just another reminder that Allegra forced this on her. But clearly, Lauren was embracing this change. So maybe she should be doing the same. "Have your fangs come through yet?"

Nodding her head, Lauren gargled her mouth out with water over the sink. Blood tasted good on the way down, but it left a bitter after taste. "I've been asked some weird questions in my day, but that's gotta be the weirdest" she found it funny.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like, to feed on someone?" Bo generally wondered. She couldn't take her food to go, she had to feed from the source. Except, her way of feeding was clean and made people very happy. Lauren's way, would be messy and painful to the source.

Lauren leaned against the counter, "I do, but it's not like I'll ever need to. I work in a Clinic; I've got constant access to blood. Hurting someone would be pointless"

"I get that, I do. But what if you get caught in a situation where you have no choice?" Bo had to think of these things. "What if you get injured, or attacked and need to defend yourself? Maybe it wouldn't hurt to get some practice in?"

"You mean like, go _hunting_?" Lauren gave a laugh. "No, I'm not a killer" she shook her head and folded her arms. She wasn't okay with that.

Bo didn't mean it like that. "No one is saying you have to kill anyone. Just take what you need and let them go. Like I do. Years ago, if you'd told me that I would someday learn to control my hunger; I would've said you're crazy. But thanks to you, I have that. Let me help you do the same" she wanted to help.

It was sweet of her to offer.

"Fine, we can try it your way. But the second I start feeling weird about it, I'm done. I'm a healer. So even when I hurt someone who's trying to kill me, it still makes me feel—crappy" Lauren couldn't help it, it was how she was built.

And Bo loved that about her. "That's why you're you babe" she gave her a kiss, which quickly turned into something more. They moved to the couch, and were seriously on a roll for a while before they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Ughh! Come on!" she breathed in frustration.

Lauren checked the clock above the tv, they'd completely lost track of time. "It's five. Our guests have arrived. We'll finish this later" she kissed her forehead as she climbed off of her and the couch as she went for the front door.

"Oh, you know we will!" Bo got up and straightened her hair while dusting herself off. She watched Lauren open the door and invite Dagny and Dyson inside. "Hope everyone's hungry—" she bowed her head, "I know I am" she spoke quietly to herself.

It wasn't for food, that was sure.

Lauren ushered Dagny and Dyson over to the dinner table, "Heard that" she whispered to Bo as she passed her. Heightened hearing was a godsend.

Bo just smiled, damn it she loved that woman. She followed her over to the kitchen and helped her with the food while Dagny and Dyson took a seat at the table. As the night went by, they finished their lovely meal and began talking about the upcoming festivities. "Did Isaiah give you the list of Elders that we need to call?" she asked her right-hand man.

Dyson nodded as he finished his beer. "Yes, and I am in the process of calling each and every one to invite them to your pending nuptials. But it might make it easier if you gave me a date"

"Oh right!" Bo totally forgot. "I've been meaning to get to that. What's my calendar look like this week?" She asked him. And got a scowl. "What? It's your job to know, isn't it?"

He smiled, "Yes, but bare in mind I'm your General—not your receptionist. Got it?"

She saluted him. "Yes, General" she had to laugh as she said it. It was weird referring to him as a General.

Dyson took his phone out and began searching through Bo's list of commitments. "You have a few things going on this week. But, looks like your weekend's clear. How about Saturday?"

Bo turned to Lauren. "How about it, Doc?" She reached over and held her hand. "Feel like getting hitched this weekend?"

"You make it sound so romantic" Lauren chuckled. "Saturday is perfect Dyson. Lock it in" she told him.

He did just that with a few taps on his screen. "Done, and done!" he put the phone away. "Mark and Vex are back on Tuesday, so that works out great" he was glad his son was coming home, but still not as thrilled to see him with Vex of all people.

Dagny sucked on the straw in her drink. "Who're they?" they told her that Mark was Dyson's son, and Vex was his boyfriend but also an old friend. It was a little confusing. "Are they gonna be in the wedding too?"

Lauren actually wasn't sure, "Maybe, I'm still not sure on what everyone will be doing. Except for you of course, now that you're Bo's best woman" her fiancée let her know earlier. "And it's not even like Kenzi needs a heads up. She'll take the lead when she gets here. I am so not looking forward to that"

They knew Kenzi meant well, but she had a habit of taking over in everything they did. And it was their wedding.

"You guys are so screwed!" Dyson laughed hysterically. Kenzi was a handful.

Bo punched his arm. "You're not helping! It's getting late, why don't you walk Dagny back to her room?" It was really late actually.

Dagny rolled her eyes as she stood. "I'm not a baby you know!" She was getting tired of this. "I think I'm perfectly capable of walking back to my room by myself"

"You're right, you are. But I would feel a lot better knowing Dyson got you there in one piece. So, quit your whining. And go. You've got an early lesson in the morning with your tutor" Bo saw them out the door.

Lauren couldn't help but smile at her as she stacked up the empty plates. Her fiancée asked her what was funny. "Nothing. It's just—" she stopped what she was doing for a second. "You're an amazing big sister" she picked the stack up and took them to the sink.

It was nice to hear that from someone. Bo never thought she'd be good at it herself. "Well, that means everything coming from you. So, thanks" she helped clear the rest of the mess away.

Over the next few minutes, Lauren placed all the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and cleaned the counters. She despised mess. As she was finishing, she poured two glasses of red wine and met Bo over by the couch.

Bo took the glass from her, "Speaking of wine, remind me to tell Dyson to order a dozen cases for the big day. All the female Elders love a glass of red. I'm sure we can source some whiskey from the Dal. Trick left behind quite the collection" she had a sad thought about her late Grandfather.

And Lauren could see it all over her face. "It's never gonna be okay that he's not here to see us get married. But, he's always watching over us. And he'd be proud of the woman you've grown into" she kissed her cheek.

"Maybe. I don't know what he'd say about my new power boost though. He always believed Jack was evil, through and through. Especially his powers" Bo wondered what Trick would have to say about her absorbing her Father's powers. And what she'd done with them already.

"He would have an opinion, but ultimately I think he would be fine with it. You might have Jack's powers, but you're not him Bo" Lauren sat closely next to her. "You're you. All you have to do, is make sure you do a lot of good with the power. Bringing those Vampires back was a good start"

Bo let her fiancée stretch her legs out over her own lap. "I guess—" she hadn't felt that different since gaining Jack's powers. She was hoping it would stay that way. But Lauren was right. Jack spent centuries upon centuries, using his powers for evil. Now she had them, she could use them for good. "Movie time!" She reached for the remote.

"Maybe we could watch a Vampire flic. For research purposes, of course" Lauren sipped her wine. She wanted to know if things in movies related to her new Vampire transformation.

Using the remote, Bo searched for a film involving Vampires. "Well, I don't know how much research you're gonna do. Movies aren't always based on facts. Case in point; we had garlic bread with our meal, and you're fine"

"I never said I believed in the whole Garlic thing. But Silver is a real possibility. And maybe religious crosses. It's probably a good thing we're not getting married in a church huh?" Lauren only just realised that Vampire fact.

"Churches are so overrated!" Bo said. "You're part Vamp, and I'm the daughter of the Devil. So, we're already a great pair" she gave her a kiss, then went back to searching for the movie.

It was nice to have a quiet night in.

For a change.


End file.
